Mate?
by darkimpulse
Summary: AU: Law is a vampire forced to go to school by his stupid guardian where he meets someone that changes his life forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo this is a new story i'm planning to work on, the other one i'm still not sure whether to ****continue or not so... until then**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was nearing the end of summer, end of the noisy children that filled the streets during the day and teens that partied still dawn in clubs.

_Finally….I would have my peace. That's why I hate summer, too much noise and people._

Trafalgar Law walked leisurely back to his five story mansion at the end of the street, technically it was not his, it belonged to his _guardian _and the rest of his family. People stared at him from behind, avoiding his steel-gray gaze, it was really annoying but he did not mind, it was better than being in the center of attention. Reaching the rusty steel frame door, he effortlessly pushed it open and stepped into the courtyard.

The mansion was old considering it was built in the eighteenth-century or something, but it was strong, despite it hellish looking appearance. Weeds had overtaken the front garden, the paint was weathered and peeling off in spots and the old pond had a layer of slime covering its surface. The only reason why Law would ever live in this hellish looking place was because the interior was a hundred times better and the locals never dared to approach this place.

Unlocking the front door with his keys, he pushed opened the door and entered the stairway, not bothering to climb the stairs he leapt 12 feet into the air and landed gracefully on the second floor ledge and strolled into the _family area_ or common room as he liked to call it.

"Ah! Law's home!" A woman with pink hair called out the moment she spotted him, stuffing her mouth with cheese pizza.

"Shut it Bonney!" Law growled

Before he could move a muscle, he was tackled to the ground by a big, pink, feathered ball.

"Lawsy~. Welcome home~"

"Get the fuck off me you stupid flamingo!" Law snarled, baring his sharpened canines

"Let Law up Doflamingo, I don't thinks he likes the floor. Plus there is a 85 percent chance the floor will break if you start fighting." Came a deeper voice.

"Fine, it's only because I don't want to replace the floor _again_ and you are always right Hawkins." Doflamingo replied, getting off Law and flopping onto the couch.

Getting up Law dusted his black coat and glared furiously at the bond man with the feathered coat. This was the reason why he didn't like to come home, because of this fucking man. If Doflamingo wasn't annoying him, he would be having sex with his mate or out for business. Law owes the man for saving him when he was dying but at this rate, he found it would have been better if he had died instead.

Law shot a grateful glance at his _brother_; the blond merely glanced nonchalantly at the younger male, before turning back to the cards in his hands.

"Where's everyone else?" Law asked directing the question to no one in particular.

"Killer is out hunting for dinner, Vergo is settling some business for me and Drake is over at that human's house" Doflamingo replied, picking up a wine glass and emptying the red contents down his throat.

"I see…..If you'll excuse me, I'll be heading to my room then"

" Hang on Law, there's something I need to tell you." Doflamingo called, causing the raven haired male to turn his attention back to the pink blob. "From tomorrow onwards you'll be attending school at Grandline College."

"Wha-what?" came Law's intelligent reply

"HAHAHAHHA! LAW IN SCHOOL? This is gonna be hilarious!" Bonney shriek with a mouth full of pizza

"WHAT THE FUCK? You can't just fucking decide that by yourself!" Law snarled, he made a grab for Doflamingo only to be stopped in his tracks by invisible strings, rendering him motionless.

"Firstly, I didn't make this decision alone, Vergo agreed to it and second, it's your chance of achieving your dream of being a surgeon isn't it?"

"You're crazy! How do you expect me to go to school with a bunch of humans? We are fucking vampires for goodness sake!"

"It's fine~, you hate humans anyways so you shouldn't be drawn to them at all, so it's settled then." Just like that Doflamingo ended the conversation and released Law's body from his control.

Law didn't bother to argue since he knew it will be pointless, sighing in defeat he dragged himself to his bedroom and locked it, throwing himself onto the bed he let out a silent scream of frustration before forcing himself to get the much needed rest of the next day.

Tomorrow was going to be the worst day of Law's life…

* * *

**Okay i know many vampires don't sleep but i just want to put some human attributes in them**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the next chapter.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers, azab, Diclonious57, Shinju Ryuuzaki and Miss Doflamingo**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Law, get out of bed now, you're going to be late." Called a deep voice, it was monotonous but deadly.

Law immediately flinched and shot up his bed and stared at the man standing at his door, he had short black hair with long side burns, with a pale trench coat hugging his tall frame.

"Dammit! Vergo-ya can't you get someone else to wake me up next time?" Law hissed

"It's Vergo-san to you Trafalgar, now get up! Doflamingo wants me to take you to school." Without waiting for the others reply, he turned on his heels and walked back down the hall.

Sighing, Law reluctantly got up and pulled his favorite yellow and black hoodie over his head before grabbing his bag and spotted hat. Walking out of his room, he arrived at the kitchen a second later, sometimes being a vampire was handy.

"Morning, Law, I heard you were going to go a human college to day." Killer called, amusement dancing in his different colored eyes. Law always found the blond interesting despite his odd eyes but today Killer's comment only irritated him.

"Shut it Killer-ya, I don't want to hear it." Law shot back with a growl

"Touché…. Oh Vergo is already at the gate waiting" Killer replied, lifting his glass from the kitchen table.

Law stared at the glass of red liquid for a second; it has been a while since he hunted, well…. Two weeks to be exact. Better be safe than sorry right? Before Killer could blink, his wine glass disappeared from his hands, only to be replaced by a vase that was supposed to be on the other side of the room.

Looking up, his jaw dropped when he found Law holding his glass and draining the contents down his throat. Law raised an eyebrow at the blond shocked face before throwing the glass back at him.

"What's wrong?" Law questioned, smirking as Killer grabbed the glass with deadly accuracy with his free hand.

"I thought you hated the stuff that comes from a bag, didn't you prefer _live_ prey?"

"I do hate it, but if I don't want to _accidently_ attack a student, I have no other choice do I?"

"True…No matter going to a school filled with humans isn't a good thing for us, I wonder why Doflamingo wants you to go there?"

"Who knows what's going on in that bastard's head other than Vergo-ya?" Law snorted, glancing at Killer for the last time, he headed towards the front door, not wanting Vergo to drag him by his ear or something.

Sitting in the posh interior of a luxury car, Law stared at the streets through the darkly tinted glass; he cringed inwardly at the strong scent of vodka, hating the strong smell of alcohol that assaulted his senses.

The gloomy scenery changed to a more cheery one as they entered the uptown of Grandline City, the trees were a mix of lush green, bright orange and red, a sign that summer was almost over and autumn was on its way. This brightened Law's day considerably, he hated the heat of summer, his thoughts shifted to his new life. He wasn't worried that humans might find out what he really was, as they believed that step into bright light and vampires will shrivel up and die, throw a garlic at them and the will run away like somebody just sprayed pepper spray into their eyes.

_Hmph! Humans and their pathetic imagination, I bet my life that 99 percent of them don't even believe in the supernatural._

"Law." Vergo called, snapping Law out of his thoughts, "Keep your teeth to yourself, I don't want to a vampire attack printed on the front cover of the newspaper"

"I know that! I'm not stupid you know!" Law hissed, noticing the vehicle had slowed down, he glanced outside, realizing that they had reached their destination, Grandline College.

The whole school was actually quite impressive; it appears to be separated into three sections, with a clock tower in the center as the main entrance. The whole school was brick colored with the exceptions of the windows and its frames, which were white. Vergo stopped right in front of the school gate, turning quite a few heads at the sleek black car, the older man turned and shot Law a look that clearly said 'get out'

Muttering 'stupid old man' under his breath, Law opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle, squinting his eyes at the bright sunlight streaming through the trees, earning a few gasps from the surrounding girls. Law rolled his eyes at this, he knew to humans he was as good looking as the those popular actors on television, his dark bangs hung loosely over his forehead, his spotted cap covering most of his ebony hair and his steel gray eyes were hard and cold, giving him that dark sadistic looks that girls swoon over.

Slamming the door at Vergo's snarling face he made his way towards the clock tower where the main office was located at. Following the faint scent of coffee he entered the main office, where his nose told him there were three people currently inside, two males and a female.

Approaching the front desk he found the female with a tablet at the side which read "Makino"

"Excuse me, Makino-san; I'm Trafalgar Law, the new student."

"Ah yes! Of course." Makino shuffled through some of the papers and handed a few slips to the dark haired male." Here is your timetable, your locker number and a map of the school. Welcome to Grandline College Mr Trafalgar."

"Thank you." Law smiled warmly before turning to head out of the door.

"Hang on kid" came a deep voice

Law suppressed a hissed; turning his head he found a white haired male leaning on the door frame behind Makino smelling like smoke.

"Oh, Smoker-san. "

"You are Doflamingo's son aren't you?" Smoker questioned, "Let me tell you something, it doesn't matter whose son you are in this school, if you break a rule you gonna get it from me."

"Firstly Smoker-_san , _I prefer to refer to Doflamingo as my guardian not my father, second I'm sure I will not hide behind that stupid flamingo if I did anything wrong."

Not waiting for the other's reply, Law spun around and walked out of the room leaving behind a baffled Smoker and Makino. Glancing at his timetable, he realized that he had homeroom now, with some guy called Dracule Mihawk. Just as he was turning into the east wing of the school, he heard the school bell ring, the flat sound resonating throughout the campus.

_Great…Late on my first day….If Vergo hears about this, I'm going to get it….._

Quickening his steps he strode hurried along the corridors towards his first class, it would have a lot easier to use his powers but he would risk someone seeing. Just as he turned the corner to his class, he collided with something soft, effectively making him land on his butt. It wasn't painful but it caught Law off guard, he was just about to snarl at the person responsible when he caught a whiff of the most delicious scent. Within seconds there was a dull ache in his gums and his throat burned faintly, looking up he stared into the darkest eyes he have ever seen, peering down at him apologetically.

"Oops, sorry for knocking you down, I was in a hurry to get to class." The teen said offering his hand to help Law up.

Law stared at the boy for several more seconds, he had jet black hair that matched his eyes, a small scar under his right eye and a wide smile that seem to stretch all the way to his ears, furthermore, his scent…..it was intoxicating…Law wanted to just grab the guy and sink his-

_STOP!_

Law mentally slapped himself, hard, stopping his thoughts the way they were, anymore and it would be dangerous, for both him and the teen. Looking away from those dark orbs for a second before turning back, he accepted the boy's hand and pushed himself from the floor, picking his fallen hat on the way.

"It's alright. I was also in a hurry and didn't see where I was going too." Law replied, forcing a small smile, "In any case looks like we're in the same class for homeroom, shall we?"

Gesturing at the door, Law looked at the teen's surprised face before rapped lightly on the door before swinging it open and stepping into class with the other right behind him.

* * *

**I think this story is kinda...**

**I know there isn't much Luffy in this chapter...Sorry... but i promise the next chapter will have more...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luffy running frantically towards his homeroom class when he collided with someone along the corridor. Looking down, he was staring at the best looking guy he ever laid eyes on, the man's hair was dark and wavy, and his eyes were stone grey with dark circles under his eyes. Quick whacking himself mentally for staring at the man, he offered his hand to help the poor guy up, apologizing for knocking him down.

Luffy felt his heart leap and race slightly as the handsome fellow dismissed Luffy's apology with a small smile, he further surprised when he stated that they were in the same homeroom class before proceeding to open the door for him.

Following the other male into the classroom, he found himself under the scrutinizing glare of Mihawk- sensei, also known as "Hawk-eye" due to his piercing amber eyes.

"Monkey D Luffy, it's only the first day of school and you are already late. Unlike Mr Trafalgar here you have no excuse for being late."

"Shishishi, Sorry Mihawk-sensei, gramps didn't wake me up today."

Law stared at Luffy, admiring the fact that the human had the guts to laugh at one of the strongest people in the city, Mihawk could whack a student on the head for talking in class and the poor guy would be hospitalized for a week due to concussion. That being said, the sharped eyed man did nothing to the teen laughing in his face.

"Fine…..Just sit down…" Mihawk sighed, rubbing his temple with his forefinger, it was as if he was used to dealing with boy's actions and lame excuses that; Luffy grinned and took a seat beside a teen with the most unusual hair color Law had ever seen.

"This is Trafalgar Law, he's new so be _nice_ to him and I don't mean giving him a welcome bashing," Mihawk addressed the class shooting a glare at the red head occupying the seat at the back of the class, "Mr. Trafalgar, please find a seat, we're going to start."

Law snorted silently, he wasn't afraid of a few humans, as if they could even scratch him with their pathetic strength, but Luffy was different. Law planned to stay as far away from the raven haired boy as possible, at least for today, he needed to find out what was so special about this boy before approaching him. He wasn't planning to be loner in the school so he decided for today, he would take a seat as far away from Luffy as possible, beside an orange haired girl, and ignoring Luffy's pleading eyes for the man to seat beside him.

After homeroom, much to Law's horror, Luffy came and dragged him to his group of friends, which included the orange haired girl Nami, the odd color haired Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Franky. Despite his protests, Law was herded into the cafeteria and pushed into the a seat beside Luffy, the teen's intoxicating scent almost made him drool and it took every shred of self-control that the vampire had not to attack the boy. He could barely concentrate on the conversation going on at the table.

By the end of the day, Law was exhausted, which was VERY rare for a vampire, as they technically aren't supposed to feel that way. He had practically spent the whole day avoiding Luffy's gaze and avoiding taking in the scent of his surroundings but as the day progressed the burning in his throat only got worse. Dragging himself to the school gate after bidding the cheery group goodbye, he found Vergo waiting for him by the same spot he dropped Law of in the morning.

"What's wrong Trafalgar? You look…." Vergo trailed off as Law shot him an irritated look, the usually cold grey eyes were burning with some unidentified emotion, "I guess it can wait."

On the way back to the mansion, Law recalled the hurt look that Luffy had in eyes when Law refused to look at him in the eye when he parted ways with the group earlier, it made his stomach uneasy and his chest ache for some unfathomable reason.

Within seconds of reaching their destination, Law was already in the living room, ignoring the flamingo's calls he brushed past Killer and Drake and headed towards the kitchen. There he flung opened the fridge door and grabbed a blood bag before sinking his teeth into it. The cold red liquid gushed down his throat, soothing the burn and calming him down, using his sleeve, he wiped of the rivulets of crimson liquid that ran from the sides of his mouth before turning to meet his baffled audience.

"What?" Law snarled

"Ermm….Well….." Killer trailed off

"You're drinking from a blood bag…." Drake murmured, his eyes wide

"So?"

"You never and I mean never ever do that….." Killer stated

Even Doflamingo and Bonney were silent, that says a lot about Law's actions.

"What happened at school Law?" Vergo asked appearing at the doorway of the room.

"I don't know!" Law growled, grabbing another bag from the fridge and draining its contents in two seconds flat, "Damn it! My throat has been burning like crazy since I met that _human_ earlier in school."

Abandoning his attempts at trying to use the cold liquid to quell his thirst, he opened one of the many full length windows in the house and leapt from the second floor, into the lush green forest that surrounded the mansion. He needed something more than just the cold blood from the fridge; he needed something alive and kicking to sink his teeth into and the forest would provide plenty of what he was searching for.

Back in the living room, his family was still trying to process the extremely strange behavior that Law had just exhibited.

"Erm…What's just happened?" Killer asked

"Law was drinking from the fridge, ranted about some human being the cause and he just took off into the woods I'm saying there's a 99 percent chance he's hunting and-" Hawkins didn't manage to finish his sentence as Bonney cut him off

"Thanks for stating the obvious Mr know it all, that's not what killer meant you idiot!" She hissed

"Well, Law said his throat burned when he met the human, so…" Drake trailed off, looking at Doflamingo who was reclining on the couch.

"Fufufufufufu. Looks like our Lawsy found his mate." Doflamingo cackled, the grin that was plastered on his face would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"….."

Silence enveloped the whole house for a whole minute before exploding into an uproar of disbelieve shouts and screams, mostly from Killer and Bonney, even Hawkins 's infamous mask of calmness was broken.

Law was already too far away from the house for his keen ears to pick up any noise coming from the house, he was only focusing on the task at hand, hunting. The forest was teeming wildlife, from spotted deer to mountain lions and even bears. From his vantage point on the ridge he could scent a mountain lion prowling along the river about a mile from where his was, within seconds; he located his prey and closed in on it. It wasn't much of a fight for Law, the sharp teeth and claws of the overgrown cat were useless against a supernatural hunter.

The hunter evaded the advances by the cat, coiling his muscles, Law sprang at the animal's neck with a ferocious growl, sinking his teeth though skin, bones and muscle effortlessly, feeling the warm life liquid of the creature flowing down his throat. Drinking with vigor, the cat's struggles grew weaker and weaker until it eventually stopped, the furred body slumping against Law's. Finishing his meal, Law threw the carcass to the other side of the river, looking down, he sighed, his favorite outfit was now covered in blood. Getting to his feet, he went to the river to wash of the blood from his hands, rustling of the bushes caught his attention but without even looking he knew that it was Killer.

"What is it Killer-ya?"

"Do you know what happened to you today?"

Law stiffened instantly, all the running he did earlier brought to light some matters and he realized something, he was acting like Drake from two months ago, when he found his…

"Yeah I do that guy…. He's my mate isn't he?"

"You can't keep running away from his you know…It will kill you eventually."

"I know, but I can't just waltz up to him and tell him that I'm a vampire and he's my mate and expect him to accept it right?"

"I didn't mean that you moron. You got to for a good relationship with him for starters than go from there."

"…I got it, I'll start again tomorrow." Law sighed, closing his eyes and sitting down, "Why don't you head back first? I want to be alone for a while."

Wordlessly the blond turned and returned the way he came, leaving the dark haired male to ponder about tomorrow. Law didn't realize how much time he spent sitting by the river bed thinking about Luffy until he heard the call of an owl in the distance. Getting up he brushed the dust of his pants, before he could turn and leave, Law caught a scent that the wind was blowing towards him. It was delicious, no in fact mouthwatering, before Law knew what he was doing; he was already tracking the scent to its source. By the time he realized it, he was in the eastern part of Grandline city, East Blue, and his nose led him to a two story house where that intoxicating scent was mixed with two others, leaping onto the tall oak that grew outside, he gazed into one of the windows.

"Acceeeee!" Luffy whined chasing his brother around the second floor living room for the sugar coated donut in the others hand.

"Sorry Lu but this one's mine, you already had six!" the older D hollered, stuffing the sweet pastry into his mouth.

"Luffy! No more for you! Anymore and Garp is going to skin me alive for feeding you too much sweet stuff." A red haired man yelled, he had three diagonal scars over his right eye giving him a dangerous look.

"But Shanks….." Luffy whined, giving his godfather his infamous puppy dog face.

"Oh no,no! I am not falling for that Luffy! Now go prepare for bed!" Shanks said, turning away from Luffy to escape seeing the expression.

"But I'm still-"Luffy stopped dead in his sentence, his gut told him that someone was watching him and it wasn't Shanks or Ace.

Spinning around towards the only window in the room he caught a flash of steel-gray orbs before it disappeared into the darkness.

_Who…..what was that? This is the second floor! _

Making a mad dash for the window, he threw it opened, gazing at the empty street below, his brows knitted together in confusion. He could have sworn he saw someone staring at him from this place, other than the faint smell of something sweet, there was not a single soul in sight.

"Oi Luffy! What are you doing? I told you to get to bed didn't I?" Shanks said.

"Erm…Right!" Luffy replied hesitantly, shutting the window, he returned to his room feeling a tad lightheaded from the wonderful smell that lingered outside the window.

Law breathed a sigh of relieved as he saw Luffy move away from the window after scanning the streets with his dark eyes, he barely made it to the roof of the house across the road before Luffy had opened the window earlier. The moment the teen disappeared from view, a dull ache started in his chest, his instincts were screaming at him to go after his mate. Growling under his breath, Law turned away from the house and fled, jumping over roofs and back into the forest, pushing himself, he continued running not bothering to stop until he reached the mansion.

Entering through the same window he left by earlier, he found Doflamingo and Killer waiting for him in the living room.

"Congratulations Lawsy~. For _finally_ finding your mate. Say what kind of guy is he?" Doflamingo asked

"None of fucking business, you stupid flamingo!" Law hissed, "Leave me alone! It way past midnight and I got school tomorrow."

Walking past both blonds, he headed straight into his room and straight to bed, wanting nothing more than morning to come so that he could meet Luffy again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next one, thanks for the many reviews and the many favs, it means a lot and inspires me to keep writing so thank you!:)**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day, as Luffy was dropped off by his godfather, he saw Law standing by the school gate, his tall frame propped against the wall and his slim fingers clutching a book. As if sensing Luffy's arrival, Law looked up and smiled, temporarily stunning the teen. Yesterday, Law had barely wanted to look at him and today he was smiling at him?

"What's wrong? Luffy-ya?" Law asked, pushing himself of the wall and looking at the teen

"Erm…. Well….." Luffy stuttered, a faint blush covering his cheeks

Law groaned inwardly at how good the other smelt, the delicious scent assaulting his senses, however unlike yesterday, he was prepared for it and managed to resist the urge to pounce on the boy.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I know I wasn't being too friendly, I was feeling…..out of sorts. But I'm better today so let's start again shall we?" Law explained, holding his hand out to the other.

Luffy's lips made a 'o' as he came to an understanding of why Law was acting the way he was yesterday, relieved that the male wasn't mad at him or anything, he grabbed Law's hand and gave it a firm shake, giving his signature grin. Law's hands were smooth and cool, like marble tiles, which surprised Luffy greatly, how could anyone's hands feel so smooth?

"Come on Luffy-ya, the bell is about to ring and we don't want to be late for two days in a row, do we?" Law said, holding Luffy's hand, he dragged the boy towards the west wing of the school where their first class was being held.

* * *

"Ne Law. Where do you stay?" Luffy asked

"North Blue."

"What is your ambition?" the green haired Zoro questioned

"I want to be a surgeon."

Law was currently under interrogation by Luffy's band of merry friends for almost half an hour straight, he was glad for the extra company, with the many humans crowding around him and Luffy, he teen's sweet scent was mixed with the rest, making it easier to bear.

"I think you should let Law rest for a while. You guys are exhausting him with your questions." Robin laughed lightly.

"Yeah, shut up marimo." Sanji snorted

"Who the heck are you calling marimo? Curly-brow?" Zoro growled, whipping his head to face the blond

"Who the heck are _you_ calling curling-brow?" Sanji retorted

Both teens staring at each other, their frames shaking and fist clenched, ready to hit each other any second.

Law raised an eyebrow at the display while Luffy and Robin just laughed, saying it was a mere common sight. They wouldn't dare to start a real fight in class for fear of ending up in Smoker's detention class, which was rumored to be worse punishment than hell itself.

"Ne Law, you know what is my favorite spot in the whole school?" Luffy asked, adverting his eyes from the argument.

"No. Where might that be, Luffy-ya?"

"Shishishi, I'll show you." Luffy laughed, grabbing Law's hand he dragged the other male towards the cafeteria door.

"Oi Luffy! Where are you going?" Nami shouted

"Just showing Law the bathroom!"

Law was confused, why didn't Luffy tell any of his friends where they were going? He was pretty sure that Luffy's favorite couldn't possibly be in a toilet, right? Allowing himself to be dragged by the teen, Luffy led Law to the other end of the school, up several flights of steps before they reached the roof.

Throwing open the door, Luffy pulled Law onto the roof where the sun was bearing down the concrete walls with a vengeance.

"Law look at this! You can see all the way to the city square from here!"

Looking at his mate jumping up and down like an excited puppy, Law couldn't help but smile, it was too cute. Walking over, he peered down to the city below, he could see why this was Luffy's favorite spot, the concrete jungle that was Grandline City stretched far out into the distance, almost infinitely, it was a beautiful sight to behold. Just as Law was about to say something, a sharp shrill ring pierced the silence of the school, signaling the end of lunch. Law wanted to smash that damn piece of metal for ruining the moment.

"Come on Luffy-ya, we best get back to class." Law sighed

"I don't want to," Luffy whinned, " Ne Law, let's ditch the next class."

"Second day and already ditching class?"

"Come on… the next class is drama, is not that important, and I hate the okama teacher too!"

"Alright, alright!" Law was secretly glad that he would be able to spend more "quality" time with his mate, it beats listening to human lessons that bore him, "Just let me go grab our bags first okay?"

"Okay~"

When Law left, Luffy stared at the city below trying to calm his racing heart, it happens whenever Law was near, sure he only met the guy for like a day, but he felt like he already knew the guy for a lifetime. His heart beat would triple, his body would tingle in the most amazing manner; he wanted to rub himself against law's-

Stop! Luffy slapped himself, oweee…..okay that really hurt...he just became law's friend, he didn't want to scare the poor guy off with his actions.

A loud slam of the roof door brought Luffy back to the present, thinking it was Law he spun, instead of cool grey eyes, his eyes met with bright red ones. Instinctively, Luffy unconsciously took a step back; only one person in the school has such bright red eyes with hair that matched.

Eustass Kid, the guy that Luffy hated the most

"Wha-What are you doing here Kid?" Luffy stammered, as Kid stepped towards him Luffy saw he wasn't alone, his two lackeys Heat and Wire were a few paces behind their leader.

"What's wrong? Can't I come and enjoy the view?" Kid smirked

Luffy knew that was far from the truth, attempting to escape from the redhead, he tried to sprint pass kid, only to have a vice like grip on his arm pulling him back.

"Come on Luffy, why don't you hang out with me huh? It's way better than that fucking boring new kid." Kid purred

By hanging out, Kid meant _why don't you let me fuck you?_ Just the thought of it made Luffy shudder violent, but Kid's words also made his boil.

"Law's not boring! In fact he's a thousand times better than you!" Luffy snarled

Kid was taken back for a moment, no one had ever dared talk back to him before, let alone snarl at his face. Luffy didn't even have time to prepare himself when the first fist came flying towards his stomach, the force of it knocked the air out of his lungs and the petite teen was send crashing into the concrete wall.

Luffy whimpered as pain exploded at the back of his skull, his vision flashing with a multitude of colors. Not a minute later, he was grabbed by the neck and shoved roughly against the wall; the teen could feel something warm and sticky dripping from the side of his head and onto his neck.

"You dare compare me with that fucking bastard?" Kid roared, his crimson eyes were dark with fury

Kid slammed the teen onto the floor causing Luffy to cry out sharply as the rough surface of the concrete cut his cheek. The red haired teen didn't stop there, he continued attacking the other, despite the other's pleas for him to stop.

Pain wrecked his frame as fist collided with his body, Luffy was strong but Kid was stronger, in his pained filled haze, he screamed the first name that came to his mind.

* * *

"Hey Law, where's Luffy?" Franky asked when the tanned male approached the group who was exiting the cafeteria.

"Erm...He's still in the bathroom, I just came to grab our bags," Law replied, taking their bags from Zoro who was nursing a huge bump on his head.

"Nami got mad when Zoro and Sanji wouldn't stop arguing in front of her," Robin explained, gesturing at Sanji who wasn't in any better shape than his green haired friend.

"Why don't you guys head to class first, Luffy and I will head there later, he-"Law's sentence got cut short when he heard a scream, it was so pain filled that Law flinched.

It wasn't loud enough for humans to hear but Law's enhanced hearing picked it up effortlessly, he's entire body stiffening in recognition to the voice and the call of his name.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked, cocking her head slightly at Law's half-finished sentence.

"It's nothing, I just remembered something, I better get back to Luffy." Law grounded out, barely suppressing the urge to vanish in front the group; he forced himself to walk away swiftly from the humans.

Once they were out of sight, Law used his abilities and ran towards the origin of the scream: the roof, he didn't bother to make sure that no one saw him; to any human that he passed they would only feel a sudden strong gust of wind and nothing more.

_I'm going to fucking kill whoever caused my mate to scream._

* * *

**Okay~~~~ Here's a question to my dear readers, do you want Luffy to find out Law's not a human yet? I'm really in a dilemma of what to right next... **


	5. Chapter 5

Thank You for all who fav and follow this story! I wasn't expecting such a huge response, I'm really sorry for the late update, here it is finally, not much but still an update. The next update is probably gonna be at the end of the month as I have exams next whole week, so bear the wait for a while..

Special thanks to my reviewers…..

**Miss Doflamingo, azab, GrimmIchiUlqui21, Diclonious57, Kuro Neko Kaizoku, StrawberryGirlKairi, BlackFeatherArchen, trisha23flow, Guest, Lawl-ya, deathbyepic100, Trici Light, Callie982, xLiliumxAricox, Drica**

* * *

Chapter 5

"You can scream all you want and nobody is going to help you" Kid sneered at the heap at his feet

Luffy was propped up against the wall panting, his chest aching at the exertion, his eyes were wet and his cheeks were tear stained. He wanted to argue with Kid, but he knew the teen was right, at this time of day the east wing of the school barely had anybody, and even Law would be at the west wing where the cafeteria was. There was nobody to save him. Even the heavens seem to agree, dark ominous clouds had replaced the cheeriness and sunshine earlier.

Luffy saw Kid raise his fist at him, this was Kid's 'finishing blow', too weak to do anything, he just closed his eyes and prepared himself for the pain, except it never came. All he heard was an enraged snarl and a scream of pain followed by a loud crashing sound. The sound was so wild, animalistic it sent shivers up Luffy's spine, cracking his eyes open, he blinked several times, worried that he was starting to hallucinate.

Law was crouched in front of him in a protective stance, having just thrown Kid into the concrete wall mere seconds ago, blood dripping from his knuckles. Heat and Wire were trembling, staring wide eyed at their boss and the newcomer, Kid had never been taken out before, let alone with one hit only.

Law was far from mad, he was downright pissed, when he arrived, he found his mate beaten up and barely able to stand, letting feral snarls rip from his throat, Law had punched the human causing him to fly into the wall with such a force that the concrete cracked and crumbled. This happened so fast that Kid didn't even have a chance to blink before he was out cold, Law had enough sanity left to remind himself not to use his full strength or else Kid would be already dead.

Luffy was alarmed, no one had ever beaten Kid so easily before, even Smoker had trouble dealing with him. At this point of time, Luffy knew that Law was no ordinary guy, aside the fact that Law had just trashed Kid, the dark haired male was snarling like a caged beast baring his teeth at Kid's lackeys. The dark aura emitting from Law was frightening, it drew Luffy more to the other male instead of scaring him off.

"Come near him again and I'll fucking kill you, all of you!" Law growled, his eyes flashing dangerously at the two males.

Releasing a whimper of fright, Heat and Wire nodded hastily before grabbing Kid and making a mad dash for the door.

_At least they had the heart to save him, or else he would be tonight's main course…._

Struggling, Luffy tried to shift his body into a more comfortable position to look at the other male, but it only caused sharp pain to shoot up his whole body, a whimper escaping his lips, his vision flickered as he tried his best to focus Law, but to no avail, the last thing he saw was a pair familiar glowing grey orbs before his mind was consumed by darkness.

Law froze the moment he heard his mate's whimper, he was about to turn to the teen when he caught a whiff of blood. It wasn't just anybody's blood, it belonged to his mate, and the scent hit Law's senses like pure aphrodisiac. His canines extended and his throat burned with a thirst he never felt before, his body shuddered with pleasure from just that intoxicating smell.

Unable to resist the incredible scent, he approached Luffy and gently cradled the unconscious teen before burying his nose at the others neck, inhaling deeply. His tongue lapped at the half dried blood that flowed from Luffy's forehead earlier, letting the sweet taste of his mate's blood coat his tongue. Wave after wave of pleasure rocked Law's body, losing himself in the taste and scent of the ebony- haired male. His slick appendage travelled from the base of Luffy's neck to the source of the blood; gently he drew his tongue over the wound, drawing an unconscious moan from the teen.

Luffy's moan snapped Law out of his subconscious actions, his eyes widened in shock when he realized what he was doing and about to do. He felt disgusted with himself, how could he crave for blood when his mate is barely alive? Luffy wasn't bleeding to death but his body was badly beaten up, cuts and bruises dotted his cream colored skin. Law choked on a dry sob, he picked Luffy up bridal still and made it to the infirmary in record time.

Throwing open the doors, Law shouted for the school doctor, which turns out to be a petite looking fellow by the name of doctor Chopper

"Oh my god! He's bleeding! Somebody get a doctor!" the small fellow screamed, running around in circles

"YOU _ARE_ THE DOCTOR! Baka!" Law growled, placing Luffy gently on the infirmary bed.

"Oh right!" Chopper gasped, turning he ran to the cabinets and took out bottles of liquid and bandages before attending to the injured teen.

Unscrewing one of the bottles, the strong smell of disinfectant assaulted Law sense of smell, and a cotton ball was dipped into it before it was used to clean the cuts on Luffy's arms and his forehead, eliciting a small whimper from the teen.

Law cringed slightly at the sound, it pained him to see his mate in pain, he wished he was the one lying on the bed instead…..

"Hey, what happened to him? Did you do this to him?" Chopper asked, looking up from his work.

"No. Did you think I would bring him here if I beat him up?" Law replied, his eyes narrowing at the small doctor

"I don't know. You're not human, anything is possible."

Law froze instantly at the doctor's statement. Looking at the smaller fellow, Law cautiously drew in the others scent, instead of a human's scent; his nose took in a very animal like scent.

"You ate one of those devil fruits didn't you?" Law concluded

"Uhm. Hito HIto no mi." Chopper nodded

"Hito hito no mi? What are you? A tanuki?"

"I'm not a tanuki! I'm a reindeer!" Chopper cried indignantly.

"Ok,ok, I'm sorry for the mistake!" Law put up is hand in his defense, "They smell the same to me anyway…"

"Why is a vampire doing here anyway? In a _human _school." Chopper asked, putting the finishing touches on Luffy's bandages.

"What's a reindeer posing as a doctor doing in a human school?" Law countered, but decided to answer Chopper anyway, "I was forced by my guardian to come here."

"What's wrong with wanting to be a doctor? I was saved by one. So why safe him?" Chopper asked pointing at Luffy, "I was told vampires thinking of humans only for food, nothing more, nothing less."

"He's…. different…." Law replied softly, seeing puzzled look on Chopper's face he continued, "He's my mate."

To say Chopper was shocked is an understatement; he looked like a bomb just exploded next to his head.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?Hmph-" Chopper screamed at the top of his lungs, Law had to launched himself at the reindeer-man with his supernatural speed and clamp his hand over the others mouth to silence him.

"Shut up!" Law growled, "Before I cut you up without killing you."

"Hmphhh-"

Law raised an eyebrow before releasing the reindeer.

"I said, how do you cut people up without killing them?" Chopper asked, breathing slightly heavier

"I ate a devil fruit too, Ope Ope no mi." Law replied, "Allows me to cut you up without spilling blood."

"Wow…..Sounds cool." Chopper said, looking at Law with shinning eyes.

Before Law could reply, Luffy stirred from his unconscious state.

"La...Law?" Luffy rasped

Law steeled himself, the sweet taste of Luffy's blood still lingered on his tongue and his throat still burned faintly.

"I'm here…Luffy-ya." Law replied, making his way towards the teen, sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"What happened? Where am I?" Luffy asked, looking at Law he continued, "The last thing I remember was you attacking Kid-"

Luffy's eyes widened at a sudden realization, before Law could protest, he shot out of the bed so fast and looped his lanky arms around the tanned neck.

"Wha-Luffy-ya!"

"I thought something might have happened to you!" the teen sobbed into the crook of Law's neck, "Nobody has opposed Kid and lived, I was worried that he might have killed you or something…"

Law blinked several times as his mind tried processing what had just happened.

"Luffy-ya….I'm fine." Law murmured finally, rubbing his mate's back in a reassuring manner, "See for yourself, not a scratch."

Luffy drew back and looked at Law with wet eyes, he swept his eyes over the clothed tanned body, looking for any signs of injury. When he found none, he reburied his face into the crook of Law's neck, sighing with relief, his nose picking up Law's scent. It was sweet, it was familiar, but Luffy just couldn't remember where he had smelled this scent before, all that mattered to him was that Law was safe and he wasn't hurt because of him.

"Don't worry about me Luffy-ya…I'm strong. You should be more worried about yourself, you're quite badly injured." Law sighed, his chest ached he didn't manage to protect his mate, "I'm sorry I didn't reach you earlier."

"Don't apologize!" Luffy cried, looking at Law's steel-grey eyes, "You saved me! Thank You."

The ache in Law's chest disappeared the moment Luffy said those words; it made him happier than he had ever been before, causing Law to crack a faint smile.

"Look like school has ended so you are free to go back and please rest for the rest of the day." Chopper piped from behind Law.

Law turned to look at the clock, he was surprised when the device showed one in the afternoon, and school was indeed over.

"So Luffy-ya, you want to head back home already?"

"Uhm….. Yeah but I don't think I can take a bus home today…can you help me hail a cab?"

Law narrowed his eyes at the thought of Luffy taking cab home in his state, gently detaching the raven haired teen from his neck; he fished his hand phone from his pocket and hit the speed dial.

"Law?" a voice answered on the first ring

"Hey Killer, I need a favor."

"What is it?" The blond asked, genuinely surprised, it was rare that Law had a request.

"Is Vergo still home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you come pick me up instead? I need you to give someone a lift at the same time and I'm sure Vergo doesn't cut the job before scarring the poor guy off." Law replied, he could already hear the blond shuffling with the keys.

Looking out the window of the infirmary, he found himself looking at a deserted street, it was one of those streets that rarely people passed by, regardless it being day or night.

"Instead of the school gate, stop at….Alabasta Street," Law told the blond, spotting the street name at the corner.

"Be there in five," with that the blond hung up, Law smirked, he could already hear the purring of the car engine in the background, Killer would be here in less than five.

Turning back to Luffy, Law found the teen out cold on the bed, his dark bangs covering his eyes, it was well…..cute.

Moments later, his thoughts were interrupted by the purring of a car, Law instantly knew that killer had arrived and was waiting in the street outside the infirmary window.

"Hey Chopper-ya, I'm going to bring Luffy-ya back now." Law informed the reindeer-human whatever, who was currently sorting through paper work on the table.

"Uhm yeah….You're not gonna-"

"No I'm not going to eat him or anything, I would kill myself first." Law said, cutting off the doctor at mid-sentence.

Grabbing their bags and slinging them across his back, Law picked Luffy up. Careful not to wake the teen, he walked towards the window and uttered _Room_; a blue spherical space appeared in the room and extended all the way into the street and over the sleek black car parked at the side.

In instant, Law flashed himself from the infirmary room and into the posh leather interior of the luxury vehicle.

"Shit! Damn it Law! Quit doing that!" Killer cursed as Law suddenly appeared in the back seat of the car.

He was about to throw more insults at the tanned vampire when he caught Law's 'shut the fuck up look', which successfully, well…..shut him up. The red and green eyes dropped to the _package_ Law was cradling and widened in surprised.

_Law and human boy, the combination doesn't even make any sense….Unless…_

"Ohhhhhhh…So he's the lucky one…." Killer murmured, not wanting to speak up for fear of waking the kid and incur the wrath of Trafalgar Law.

"Take us to East Blue, Fossha Street." Law sighed, he didn't want to explain anything to killer now, he was to fucking tired, mentally, shifting Luffy to a more comfortable position in on his lap, Law buried his nose into the teen's neck, inhaling the delicious scent. After he had tasted Luffy's blood earlier, the scent of the other seem to affect him less strongly. It still appealed to him but it was to a tolerable extent, nothing a good hunt wouldn't solve.

Killer raised a golden brow at Law's lack of participation to the conversation, but he knew better than to question the guy now, without another word, he grasped the steering wheel and directed the car in the direction of their destination.

* * *

That's it for this chapter...man...i tell you , it took me forever to write this chapter...

hypothetically speaking if killer were to have a mate, who would it be?( Can't be Law or Luffy of Course..)

Tata


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank You all for the reviews! It makes me really happy and keeps me writing so here's an early update, kinda sort though..**

**If i would put a mate for killer in this story it would be Kid, *sigh* i can't think of anyone else... Still thinking about it though...**

* * *

Chapter 6

As the sleek vehicle pulled into the street an hour later, Law directed Killer towards the house that Luffy stayed in, not wanting to be accused of breaking into people's house in broad daylight; Law used his powers to flash himself into the house. His haki ability told him there was nobody at home at the moment, so he could intrude without alerting anyone.

Stepping into Luffy's house for the first time, he found himself in a cozy looking living room. It wasn't luxurious like the flamingo's house, despite the simple furnishing of the house; Law could sense the warmth that it provided the occupants. The house had three bedrooms on the second floor, one of them smelled like the other dark haired teen that inhabited the house, Ace, another like an older man, not the red haired one from the day before.

Having no trouble locating Luffy's room by scent he entered the room and laid the sleeping teen on the bed before covering the sleeping form with a blanket. Looking up, he allowed his eyes to wander the teen's room, it was decorated with poster from the popular pop bands of the era, it was a typical teenager's room. Wandering to wooden desk that stood by the window of the room, he found a small red book, peeking from under the stack of assignments. As he picked it up and flipped through the pages, he could hardly suppress his smirk, it was some sort of diary that his mate kept. Notes of all sorts were written in the book, from complaints about his sibling and teachers to the most random stuff, like what he ate that day. As he flipped to the last page, he froze, it was dated yesterday.

_Today I ran into a new guy, Mihawk-sensei said his name was Torao Law i think, he was an interesting fellow, but after homeroom he seemed to be avoiding me, I wonder why? Was it something I said? He didn't look at me when I said goodbye to him either, I think he hates me or something. Earlier, I saw something by the living room window, I think I must be dreaming or something, cause I thought I saw someone by standing there, with these grey eyes I think… _

_NOTE: Torao Law is a nice guy, I like him, and so I will make him my friend starting tomorrow_

Law lean frame trembled slightly, Luffy saw him yesterday…Well not exactly, but Luffy knew that someone was watching him yesterday; it scared and surprised Law at the same time. Deep in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the front door close down the hallway until he heard a voice call out.

"Luuuuuffy?"

The tanned vampire cursed under his breath as the small book dropped from his hands and onto the table with a soft thump. Unable to think of a logical escape route in time, he did the first thing that came to his mind. He threw open the windows and leapt down to street level, the moment the soles of his feet touched the ground, he ran with unnatural speed back to the waiting car, not stopping until he slammed the black door behind him.

He was lucky, the moment Law had jumped of the second floor, Luffy's brother had entered the room and saw nothing but a whirlwind of papers, flying everywhere due to the open window.

"Oi Luffy! What are you doing?! Sleeping with the window open?" Ace snapped, rushing towards the window and slamming it shut.

At the sound of his brother's voice, Luffy's eyes snapped open instinctively, in time to see the paper storm settle down on his bedroom floor.

"Ace? What are you-ouch…" Luffy's sentence got cut shot as pain shot up his body when he tried to sit up.

Seeing his brother grimace in pain wasn't an everyday matter for Ace, especially if the pain wasn't cause by him or the old man. His brows furrowed together as he watch Luffy struggle to push himself from the bed.

"What's wrong Lu? You alright?" Ace asked, his voice lace with concern for the younger

As Luffy sat on his bed, he took a few seconds to realize that this was not the school's infirmary, he tried his best his best not to show his shock at his current location but he was bad at hiding things, and Ace knew it. The frown that marred his face deepened as shock blossomed on Luffy's face, the said teen was currently glancing around his room like it was the first time he saw it.

"Erm…Yeah, I'm fine Ace….I'm just feeling a little tired today." Luffy replied, looking back at his brother.

"Really?" Ace questioned suspiciously, "Then why do you look like you just fell of the stairs and rammed into the wall?"

"That's because I did! In school, today, I didn't see where I was going and rolled down the stairs," Luffy replied, stretching his body slight, wincing at the sharp pain that shot up his body.

Usually Ace wouldn't have believed the younger D, but the pained expression was a really good convincer, Luffy couldn't act even if his life depended on it, so it must be real.

"You sure you don't need to go to the doctor or something?"

"No, I went to the nurse already, so it should be fine. I just need to rest, my body reaaaaaally hurts." Luffy emphasized, hoping Ace would leave the room and let him think in peace

"Fine, just one more thing, how did you get home if you can barely move?"

"Uhmmmmm….welll….A friend sent me home." Luffy answered, hoping he was right.

"Ok, still doesn't explain why the door latch wasn't unlocked when I came home though…." Ace murmured, turning to leave, "I'll get Shanks to call the school later, you'll be staying at home tomorrow to rest, and no sweets for you!"

Ignoring Luffy's gapping mouth; he strode briskly out of the door and closed it behind him.

_NO SWEETS FOR A DAY?! _

That was equivalent to torture for the poor teen….

_AH! Forget that now! How did I even get home? The last thing I remembered before sleeping was…..OH MY GOD!_

At the thought of the last event, Luffy felt heat crawling to his cheeks; the last thing he did was attack Law and spouted a load of stuff that probably scared the new guy off in a hurry.

_I can't believe I did that…I think he probably thinks I have a loose screw or something….I should apologize to him, but I'm not going to school tomorrow….So….What should I do? What should I do? Oh man…I think I'm going to have a panic attack…_

Just then, the door to his room opened and his godfather walked in with a tray of food, surprising Luffy at how much time had passed since his inner turmoil started.

"Hey Luffy, I heard from Ace you fell of the stairs at school." The red haired man stated, "Were you looking at some pretty girl?"

"Wh-What? Shaaaanks!" Luffy stuttered, his face heating up.

" Hahahahhaha!I'm just kidding anchor, relax!" Shanks roared with laughter, placing the tray in front of Luffy, bending down to collect the papers that littered the floor, he continued, "I'm going to call Makino later so you can rest at home tomorrow, but Ace and I won't be at home."

Luffy froze when he heard Shanks mention Makino; you could practically see a light bulb going off in his head.

"Ne Shanks…..Can you do something for me later?"

"Hmm?" the older male looked at Luffy in surprised, placing the stack of papers he collected back on the desk.

"When you call Makino-san later, can you ask her for my classmate's phone number?"

"Phone number?"

"He's new so I haven't really gotten his number yet and he helped me earlier and I haven't thanked him properly yet, plus I'm not going to school tomorrow and-"

"Okay,okay, I got it!" Shanks laughed cutting the teen off; Luffy was starting to babble, "What's his name?"

"Uhmm….I can't pronounce his first name, something like Torao Law."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! :) will update again soon, more Law in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG, i wrote this in record time...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Law breathed a sigh of relieve the moment he closed the black door behind him, snickers from the blond in the driver's seat made the dark haired male narrow his eyes at the other.

"So…. How did you handle the situation with the other human?" Killer asked, amusement dancing in his eyes

"I jumped out the bedroom window on the second floor." Law replied flatly, rolling his eyes when his answer ignited peals of laughter from his brother, "Shut it Killer and drive."

"Alright, calm do-"Killer froze in mid-sentence

"What?"

"I smell blood on you; it's a really sweet smell….." Killer murmured

"Blood? Oh, it must have come from that human I smashed into the wall earlier," Law said, seeing Killer's eyes widen in shock, he hastily continued, "I didn't kill him, but he was beating Luffy-ya, I couldn't control myself."

Without another word, the blond turned around and quickly pulled the sleek vehicle out of the street and towards the North Blue district, which was an hour's drive from East Blue; it gave plenty of time for Law to ponder about the day's events.

The moment Law stepped into the house; he attracted the attention of the one person he was avoiding.

"Lawsy~" Doflamingo tackled, the tanned male to the floor of the living room, "Why do I smell human blood on you?"

"Argh! Get off Doflamingo!"

Doflamingo allowed Law to get back on his feet but he refused to let the younger one pass, grinning creepily, he looked at Law, silently demanding an answer. The scent had also drawn the other inhabitants of the mansion to the living room.

Law sighed before repeating what he had told Killer earlier to the small crowd that had gathered in the area, Bonney and Doflamingo cackled with laughter, Drake and Killer smirked; Hawkins remained expressionless while Vergo sighed and shake his head.

"You're lucky the kid is going to live Trafalgar, or else we need to take some drastic measures to keep or existence hidden." Vergo growled

"Hey! It's not my fault! He got what he deserved for beating up Luffy-ya." Law snarled lowly

Doflamingo attention shifted back to Law at the sound of a foreign name, Law stiffened, instantly regretting his choice of words.

"Fuffuffuffuffuffu, So the name of the lucky human is Luffy….." Doflamingo said, grinning manically

"Don't get any funny ideas Doflamingo….." Law sighed, rubbing his temple gently; he was too tired to deal with the pink bastard right now.

He pushed past he flamboyantly dressed vampire and made his way towards his room, flopping on the soft bed, he took comfort in his surroundings. Black and yellow wallpaper adorned his room together with what he calls his personal symbol, changing out from the blood stained black shirt he was wearing, he pulled on his favorite hoodie. Seeing how much he liked them, he got Doflamingo to make an endless supply of the clothe for his own personal use.

Just then his phone vibrated in his pocket surprising him.

_Why is anyone calling me? The only people who knows my number is at home, this doesn't make any sense…._

"Hello?" Law answered

"….." Silence answered him, he knew there was somebody on the other end, his sharp hearing picked up the soft breathing of the other person.

Half a minute later, when the person on the other end replied, Law almost dropped the phone from shock.

"Lu-Luffy-ya?!" Law shot from his bed, part of him was glad that all the bedrooms were made sound proof for the sake of their privacy. It's hard to get privacy if you neighbors could hear everything that's happening in your room.

"Erm…Hello?" Luffy managed to sound sheepish on the other end

"How did you get my number?" Law asked,

"Well…..I asked Shanks to get it from Makino-san. I hope you don't mind…" Luffy replied, letting out a nervous laugh

"Makino-san? Oh the school receptionist… It's alright Luffy-ya, I don't mind." Law could hear Luffy release a sigh of relieve as he answered, "So…What did I do to have the honor of you calling me tonight?"

"Erm….Well…..,I just wanted to thank you for getting me home today, sorry for burdening you…."Luffy stuttered, "But how did you know where my house was?"

Law stiffened, How was he going to explain that?

"Erm well…I asked the school nurse to get your address when you were in the infirmary." Law lied praying he would have the time to tell the reindeer, just in case his mate went looking for the little guy.

"Ohhhh…I see, then how did you get into the house?"

"I used your keys." Law replied,

"Ohhh…Erm, I called you to tell you that I won't be heading to school tomorrow, I'm still pretty sore from the beating Kid gave me…., but thanks to you, I have no broken bones," Luffy laughed lightly

"It's not funny to be beaten up Luffy-ya, next time you get so much as a threat from that bastard, tell me, I'll with him for you," Law growled

"Shishishishi, Thanks Law! I got to go now, Shanks is telling me to rest already."

"Alright, good night Luffy-ya…" Law replied reluctantly, he wanted to keep talking to Luffy, but he knew his mate needed all the rest he could get in order to recover.

"Good night Law."

As Luffy hanged up the phone, he couldn't help but feel uneasy, he had lied to Law about Shanks, he needed to think and talking to Law at the same time might result in a difficult situation for him. The moment Law told him about using the keys to get into the house; Luffy knew Law had been lying to him. He had forgotten to bring his keys out of the house today, he was going to wait for Ace at the door for the older to unlock the gate for him, but somehow, Law managed to beat Ace to the house and even enter without any keys.

_What did Law do? He didn't break open the door…so how in the world did he manage to get in?_

It didn't make a lot of sense to the teen, this afternoon on the roof before he passed out,, he witnessed Law beating the shit out of Kid effortlessly, which was humanly impossible, Kid was probably the strongest person there is, maybe other than Mihawk and Ace, then he entered the house without keys and managed to leave without bumping into Ace.

_Argh! None of this makes any sense! The only thing I can think of is the impossible, I think I read way too many of those books….._

Exhausted from the day's events and his over imaginative thinking, Luffy allowed the darkness to claim him, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day, Law was questioned by Zoro and the rest of Luffy's group about the teen's absence from school. They had heard rumors about Luffy being beaten up but Kid and was saved by a mysterious looking tanned fellow, which is sad to say, Law fitted the description perfectly.

After minutes of trying to lie his way out of the situation, Law finally conceded and told the group about the incident on the roof. Zoro and Sanji were furious, they got up and were ready to go storming the school for the red-head, only to be reminded by Nami that he wasn't in school either.

"That bastard…The next time I see him, he better start walking the other direction. If I get my hands on him, I'm gonna beat him to pulp." Zoro growled, cracking his knuckles

"Thanks Law, for saving Luffy, I don't know what would have happened to Luffy if you weren't there," Nami said, turning her friend's savior.

"It's nothing, Luffy-ya is my friend, it's something I should do." Law replied truthfully

"Hey Law!" Franky called, "Usopp is having a Halloween party next week you wanna come, the best part is dressing up is not compulsory! You can just come and hang out."

"Halloween party? I'll think about it…I might have something on." Law replied, giving the blue haired man a smile, but inside, he was feeling uneasy, All Hallows' Eve is not a good time for the supernatural beings, their control over their instinct weakens and they are more impulsive. Going to a human party might not be the best of ideas…

During lessons, Law had took the liberty of taking notes and papers for his mate, so after school, he got Vergo to drop him off at Luffy's house (After much persuasion), requesting him to come back for him in a few hours.

When he heard someone rap on the front door, Luffy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Who is it?" Luffy shouted, he was lying on the couch watching television and frankly, moving to the door was a pain, literary.

"It's Law, Luffy-ya."

"Law? Uhm….Let yourself in, the door is unlocked." Luffy called

A few moments later, he saw the ebony-haired male enter the living room, Law was wearing a grey turtleneck with a dark blue jeans that had spots on them, the furry hat on his head cast a shadow over Law's eye's giving him a dark and dangerous look, which only reminded Luffy of his thoughts from yesterday.

"Hope you're hungry," Law grinned, holding up a small plastic bag

"Food!" Luffy exclaimed, "I'm starving! Thanks Law!"

After Luffy finished his lunch in record time, Law handed the notes for the day to the teen, tutored on some of the things he wasn't sure about before taking a break.

"You heard about the Halloween party?" Luffy asked, turning to Law

"Yeah, Franky invited me but I'm still considering." Law replied, the anxiety of Halloween coming back, making him feel uneasy.

"You should come! It will be fun!" Luffy hollered, "Pleaseeeeeeee?"

"I….I don't know yet, I'll get back to you on that okay?" Law replied hesitantly.

"Okay, but I want to ask you something, what are-" Luffy speech got cut off by a loud honking of a car from outside.

"Damn it!" Law hissed, "Sorry Luffy-ya, I gotta go, someone is already here to pick me up."

"Oh ok," Luffy murmured, as he looked at Law move around the room gathering his things, he said to himself in a much softer tone, "Law…What are you?"

Law froze.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the many reviews! it makes me really happy so i'm gonna write more.**

**It took me quite some time to think about this chapter, so sorry if it sucks, i ran out of ideas trying to write this, all my thoughts where already way ahead in the next few chapters. *bows head* **

* * *

Chapter 8

_No….This can't be happening…..Not now…._

"Di-Did you say something Luffy-ya?" Law asked nervously, turning to face his mate

"Huh? Nope." Luffy replied

Law was sure he heard Luffy say something he didn't want to hear, turning back to his task at hand, he quickly gathered the remaining items, bidding Luffy goodbye, and he quickly left the house. Hearing the vehicle at the door pull away, Luffy released a sigh of relieve, what happened earlier shocked him, the words that were meant for himself was somehow heard by Law.

_It's impossible…..I was practically muttering under my breath, how on earth did he manage to hear me from across the living room. Law looked scared too…Why? Is he hiding something?_

"Luffy!"

Then teen snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ace shout for him.

"Who was that?" Ace asked, seeing his brother's confused look, he continued, "The guy that came out of our house, tanned, black hair, in a great big hurry."

"Oh…..That's Law. My classmate, he brought some notes from school for me today." Luffy explained

_Law was in a hurry? This means he was trying to get away from here as quickly as possible, but why?_

"You're lucky Trafalgar, run any faster and you would be running with unnatural speed, just so you know the older human saw you."

"I don't want to hear it Vergo." Law hissed, digging his fingers into the posh white material of the car.

Law saw Vergo's eyes flash dangerously through the rear mirror before they went back to the road as the vehicle pulled out of the street slowly.

_Law what are you?_

Luffy's words and confused voice echoed through Law's mind like a broken recorder, he didn't like to hide things from the other, but it scared him, not about Luffy finding out his true nature but rather about the fear of rejection. There's a reason why they even have mates in the first place, but telling him too early and face potential rejection was not what Law wanted, he wanted acceptance.

The rest of the week passed quickly for Luffy, after that day, Nami and Zoro brought Luffy his homework and notes instead of Law. The first time his friends came over, he felt a pang of disappointed in his heart, he was looking forward to Law's company. Nami said that Law had family matters to attend to, but somehow Luffy felt that was a lie, Law was avoiding him, again, call it his _intuition._ Although he didn't manage to talk to Law face to face, Luffy made it a point to send a text to his mysterious friend every day, in which Law would reply, this lifted some of the discomfort that Luffy had, at least Law was still willing to talk him.

* * *

At the end of the week, Luffy manage to muster enough courage to call Law again, for the whole time he was not eating, Luffy was wracking his mind for the right things to say to Law when he called the other dark haired male. Finally he gave up, it was way to tedious, thinking made his head hurt, so he just decided to go ahead with the plan, flipping open his phone, he shifted to a more comfortable position on the bed before hitting the dial pad. As the monotonous sound of the dialing tone rang in his ear, Luffy started to feel as if he had butterflies in his stomach, he was also starting to break out in cold sweat. Just as he was about to cut the call, there was a soft click at the other end of the line.

"Luffy-ya?"

"Er…..Hello?" Luffy wanted to say, but the greeting came out more like a question.

"What's wrong?" Law asked, clearly perplexed to why Luffy was suddenly calling him.

Luffy frowned slightly when he heard Law's voice, he sounded….different, his voice sounded rougher than usual, like he was tired, sleep deprived.

"Luffy-ya, you still there?" Law questioned, snapping Luffy out of his thoughts, only then did Luffy realize that he had been silent for several moments.

"Erm…Yeah…I'm still here. I just wanted to call you that's all," Luffy said, " I mean I haven't seen you around lately and I enjoyed your company from the last time, and I just wanted to talk to you, I'm alone at home because Shanks and Ace are both out so I'm lonely. Plus I like Law too."

Law was jaw dropped and it was not just due to what his mate had said. His shock from Luffy's babble turned to mortification when a pair of purple tinted sunglasses swerved to fix on him. He just remembered that he was sitting in the living room and not in the privacy of his own room. In other words, he was surrounded by his family, all of which heard the whole conversation and was currently staring at Law with amusement dancing in their eyes.

"It's him." Killer snickered

"Laswy~ Let me talk to him" Doflamingo cackled, smiling like a maniac he launched himself at a _very_ horrified Law.

"La…Lawsy?" Luffy blinked on the other end of the phone, it took him a second to process that, after that, Luffy burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter, rolling on his bed until tears leaked from his eyes.

Meanwhile, Law was trying very hard to avoid the pink blob that was flying in his direction, every time he changed his position.

"Shut up ya stupid flamingo and get away!" Law snarled, stretching the phone away from Doflamingo's reach

"Come on Lawsy~ don't be shy now, after all we're all gonna be fa-hmph"

"Flamingo?" Luffy questioned, who has a flamingo as a pet? His question was met with a muffled curse and the scuffling sounds.

With lighting fast speed, Law had scooped up a cushion and shoved it into Doflamingo's face, muffling the blonde's speech. Taking this opportunity, Law sprinted back to his room, ignoring the laughter that streamed from mainly Killer and Bonney.

Once he was in the safety of his own room, Law placed the silver device back at his ear, hoping his mate didn't hang up on him.

"Luffy-ya?"

"Lawsy?" Luffy snickered from the other end

"Luffy-ya, please don't go there…." Law groaned, Luffy had heard that ridiculous nickname that Doflamingo uses.

"I can't believe you have a flamingo as a pet, that's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed

"Wh-What? A flamingo?" Law was puzzled, until his recalled what happened earlier, "Oh….that, it's not exactly a flamingo."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Luffy was confused

"Well, I kinda call my er…..dad flamingo-" Law cringed at how creepy it was calling Doflamingo that

"WHAT?! Your dad's a flamingo?!" Luffy screamed

"NO! NO! That's not it!" Law cried, slapping his forehead in exasperation, "He dresses like a flamingo, so I call him a flamingo."

"Ohhh….wierd."

"Weird doesn't even describe half of it Luffy-ya," Law laughed, his mood brightening considerably for the first time in days.

"…..Ne Law, are you gonna come for the party next week?" Luffy asked cautiously

"…Probably not, the flamingo has plans of the whole family." Law lied, "Sorry Luffy-ya."

Luffy sighed, he knew it. Although he didn't have proof, he felt that Law was just making things up to avoid hanging out with him. Luffy didn't know Law very well, but more than he dared to admit, he already felt an undeniable attraction to the other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's an update! i don't know what i was think when i wrote this...**

* * *

Chapter 9

The following week when Luffy returned to school, he was being constantly surrounded by his group of friends. There were rumors that Eustass Kid was also back in school, and they weren't taking any chances of history repeating itself, but for some reason, three days passed and they didn't even see Kid's shadow.

"I wonder why we haven't even bumped into him at all, the school isn't that big," Nami scowled

"Shishishi, that's good isn't it?" Luffy laughed lightly

Unknown to the rest of the group, except Law and Luffy, there was a reason why none of the others have not seen the redhead. One the first day of the week when Law had met Luffy at the front gate, the duo had already bumped into Kid and his lackeys. Luffy had instinctively hid behind Law, while the other male had placed himself between his mate and Kid in a protective stance.

When the redhead saw Law, he visibly flinched, as if the sight of Law had rubbed salt into his wounds. When Law glared at Kid, the said teen had unconsciously taken a step back out of fear, the warning was clear, _come near Luffy-ya again and I WILL kill you._ The look that Law had thrown at Kid was so dark that Luffy could have sworn the sky darkened and the temperature dropped a least a few degrees.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to risk his hide by being confronted by the school's kendo captain and the cook who has a kick that puts a karate black belt to shame." Law smirked

"Or maybe he's too afraid of the guy who kicked his butt." Sanji replied

"Why shouldn't he be afraid? Law did what nobody could, he defeated Eustass Kid, and nobody has ever done that before." Robin said

"Jeez you guys make it sound like I saved the world by defeating an evil villain or something," Law sighed

As the small group roared with laughter, Usopp came over to tell them about the upcoming Halloween party that was going to held in the North Blue district. The moment Law heard that he stiffened, Luffy and rest were going to a party in his home area, not good…. On All Hallows' Eve, even worse…

"North Blue? Isn't that where Law stays?" Luffy asked, Law groaned inwardly

_Out of all the things to remember…_

"Yeah, I stay in North Blue, but I'm afraid I won't be home on Halloween, furthermore, my home is pretty out the way, away from the main town area, more towards the forested area of North Blue," Law replied

"Where are you going?" Sanji asked

"Camping," Law replied simply, "Family tradition."

"Wh-who the goes cam-camping on Halloween?" Usopp stammered, "It's so scary."

"The scarier the better," Law grinned folding his arms across his chest.

"You have one creepy family." Franky laughed

_That doesn't even describe half of it…_

* * *

**On Halloween…**

"Acceeeeeee!"

"What?"

"You stole my outfit!"

"No. I decided I was going to wear this two weeks ago when Marco invited me to his Halloween party. You should have gotten another costume!" Ace shouted across the house.

"EHHH! Then what am I supposed to wear?" Luffy whined,

"Didn't Usopp say that dressing for the part wasn't necessary? Just tell them I took your outfit or something, I'm late already." Ace sighed, picking up his bag; he dashed out of the door.

Luffy puffed his cheeks in annoyance, the pirate outfit was his favorite and Ace just had to take it.

"Oi Luffy! Zoro, Nami and Sanji are outside waiting for you already!" Shanks shouted from downstairs

Obsidian eyes widened when he realized the time on the clock, costume or not, he couldn't make his friends wait. He hastily pulled on a red shirt and a pair of blue shorts, running down the stairs; he hastily tied a yellow sash around his waist before opening the door. Standing by the door was his green headed friend, Zoro was dressed as a swordsman, a dark green coat was draped over his muscular frame and dark trousers, with three swords strapped to his hip to complete the whole costume. Sanji was dressed as some sort of vampire, a cape and all.

_A vampire…._

The thought made hi shiver at thoughts he would rather not think about at this moment, the dark costume Sanji was wearing kept reminding him about Law for some reason.

"Hey Luffy! Quit dreaming! We're gonna be late already so get in!" Nami yelled, sticking her head out of the car window.

Nami was dressed as a witch, which was very suitable in Luffy's opinion, the girl didn't need to wear a costume for her to be a witch, she could be one whenever someone annoys her. Sniggering to himself, Luffy quickly made his made to the blue vehicle parked at the side of the road, before the Nami started screaming at him again.

"Hello Nojiko-san, thanks for agreeing to bring us to Kaya's house," Luffy said, thanking Nami's older sister who was sitting in the driver's seat.

"It's nothing, I wanted to get out of the house before the kids start arriving anyway, this is a good opportunity," Nojiko replied, smiling at the three guys piled at the back of the car. Nojiko was a total opposite from Nami's personality, she was calmer and kinder.

"Hey Luffy, how come you're not exactly dressed for the party?" Sanji asked as the car started moving, looking at Luffy's outfit.

"Ace stole my outfit for Marco's party." Luffy explained

"That's why I told you it was better to get one last week," Nami sighed

"It's fine isn't it?" Zoro said rolling his eyes, "Usopp said that it wasn't necessary to dress up if you didn't want to, the whole point of the party is to enjoy yourself."

When they arrived at Kaya's house, the party had already started, the whole three story house was lit up with dim light, loud music was playing and decorations were everywhere, from Jack-o-lanterns to fake spider webs hanging from the trees, it was truly a sight to behold.

"Oiiiiiiiii! Over here!" Usopp yelled, waving at the four teens that just entered the house.

"Ah! Usopp!" Luffy exclaimed," Robin and Franky are there too!"

Usopp was all wrapped up like a with white paper so Luffy assumed he must be a mummy, Robin was dressed as a demon, glowing red horns perched on her raven hair and in her hand she held a three pronged spear, while Franky was a cyborg, his cyborg parts consisted of large blocks of cardboard strapped to his hands.

For the next few hours, Luffy and company ate loads of food, mixed around with the rest of the guest, which to his surprise consisted of people he never thought he would see under such circumstances. One of them was Smoker, the white haired discipline m aster of the school.

"Smokey?! What are you doing here?"" Luffy asked, bewildered that a school teacher would be attending a party thrown by students.

"It's not like I want to be here brat, I got dragged here by her." Smoker growled, pointing to a pink haired lady, whom Luffy recognized as Hina-sensei, "She told me if I attended this party, she would not annoy me for two weeks, so here I am."

Luffy snickered, everyone in the school knew how much Hina-sensei could annoy Smoker, and the poor guy won't even have a chance to defend himself. This earned a scorching glare from Smoker who was currently emptying his fifth cocktail down his throat.

"Luffy! We're going to play truth or dare in a pavilion by the forest, you wanna join us?" Franky hollered

"Sure! Bye Smokey!" Luffy laughed, earning a growl form the older man before he dashed out the back door of the house to join his friends.

As they gathered at the pavilion, Luffy stiffened, the hair at the nape of his neck rose, making him feeling uncomfortable, it was as if they were being watched.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Zoro asked, seeing that his friend was the only one that has yet to sit down in the circle.

"Er….Nothing, it's just that I get this feeling that we are being watched….." Luffy mumbled, taking his spot beside Sanji

"Hahaha, are you getting scared Luffy?" Zoro teased

"What! No! I'm not scared!" Luffy retorted, feeling the heat rising to his face.

Zoro chuckled softly but said nothing more, the game was about to start and he didn't want Nami to yell at him to shut up. Usopp went first, he placed a glass bottle in the center of the human circle and spun it, as the bottle slowed, and it pointed at Zoro.

"Zoro, I dare you to drink this," Usopp announced, pulling out a small bottle of whiskey from his bag

Zoro stared at it for two seconds before he snorted, uncapping the bottle, he drained the golden liquid down his throat in a single breath, much to the surprise of his friends.

"Wow, I didn't know you could drink marimo." Sanji gasped

"Hmph, I can do things that none of you think I can do," Zoro smirked, "This whiskey is easy stuff."

Next up was Zoro, when the bottle he spun pointed at Luffy, he grinned, he had just come up with an idea earlier that given any chance he got he would try to get Luffy to do it and this was the perfect opportunity.

"Luffy, I dare you to spend half an hour in the forest by yourself."

"WHAT!?" Luffy screamed, everyone else was surprised by Zoro's ridiculous dare, normally he would just dare Luffy to refrain from eating for one hour, which Luffy always loses after fifteen minutes.

"Are you sure Zoro?" Robin asked, "The forest?"

"Yep, oh and you have to go deep enough that you can't see the lights of the house."

"What if he gets lost?" Nami asked

"Luffy you can use these if you want," Usopp said turning to a pale Luffy and handing him a tube of glow sticks, "You can throw them on the ground every few feet so you can find your way back later."

Knowing there was no way out from this dare; Luffy swallowed audibly before grabbing the tube Usopp had given him and made his way into the forest beside the pavilion.

"Oi Luffy you got a watch right? Come back at midnight!" Zoro shouted after him

Pushing his way through the thick bushes, Luffy dropped a yellow light stick onto the ground, illuminating the surroundings slightly with a yellowish glow. As Luffy ventured deeper into the forest, his heart started thumping wildly, the occasional rustle of the surrounding vegetation did nothing to calm his racing heart. His gut told him that he was being followed, but every time he turned his head back, nothing would be there, there would only be a glowing trail.

When the forest trail started to thin before him, Luffy found himself looking at a small lake. Surprised by the discovery he sat down on one of the large rocks that surrounded the water body, the reflection of the full moon was seen on the surface of the lake. Luffy was so caught up in admiring the scenery that he failed to notice the large shadow creeping up behind him until it growled.

Luffy felt his blood run cold at the menacing sound, turning his body slowly, he came face to face with an enormous leopard. An enormous leopard that was standing in its hind legs. Its black eyes were cold and hard, they stared at the teen like he was a piece of meat on a silver platter.

_WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!? HOW CAN IT STAND ON TWO LEGS? Oh god i must be dreaming..._

Luffy wanted to scream, but just as he was going to open his mouth, the huge beast pounced, baring its canines in a silent snarl.

* * *

Law was quietly sitting on top of a mountain ridge with Killer when the wind brought a series of unpleasant scents.

"They are fools to come into the North Blue area during All Hallows' Eve," Law growled rising to his feet, his grey eyes glowing, "Do they really think we won't have the time to fight them off?"

"I'm going to get Doflamingo and the rest, why don't you-"Killer stopped short, as new scent assaulted the pair's senses, "Law go! NOW!"

Before Killer had even finished his sentence, Law was already leaping of the ridge with an enraged snarl, leaving the blonde temporary stunned. A second later, Killer was also moving, but in the opposite direction, he needed to get the rest of his family for this was going to be messy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the reviews! Here's a new chapter**

**Sorry it took so long, i kept editing.**

* * *

Chapter 10

The scream that was lodged in Luffy's throat earlier was release into the cold night as the sharp claws of the leopard pierced into his arm, causing crimson patches to blossom on the red shirt. The force of the impact from the creature threw Luffy of the rock he was perching on and onto the rocky shore of the lake. The raven haired teen barely noticed the sharp rocks digging painfully into his shoulder; it was quickly overridden by the immense pain shooting up his forearms. Luffy trashed against the furred body in a desperate attempt to free himself, but it was as good as trying to move a mountain, the leopard didn't even flinch.

_What on earth is he?! A werewolf? No…. leopard?_

"Scream all you want _human,_ you're too far from your friends for them to be able to hear you." The leopard growled, giving the teen a smirked, displaying his razor sharp canines which seemed to gleam under the moonlight.

The human boy's obsidian eyes were glazed with terror, every pore of his body was emitting fear-scents, for the wereleopard these were signs of an all you can eat buffet, his leopard side was demanding blood and he wasn't planning to ignore it.

He was well aware of the other _inhabitants_ of the North Blue range, but fuck the rules and boundaries, it was All Hallows' Eve and he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity, especially when it was a delicious smelling teen.

"Oi, aren't you going to share that Lucci?" The leopard's twitched at the sound of the new voice, turning his sharp gaze from the human, his eyes narrowed at the approaching figure.

Luffy whimpered, his fear sky rocketing, it was a wolf, standing on twos and just as huge as the wereleopard pinning him to the ground. The wolf has scar running vertically down his left eye, an unusually large snout and tail and grey fur.

"Find your own prey Jabra." Lucci snarled, digging his claws deeper into the human's forearm, relishing in the pained scream that escaped those ink lips.

"Come on, don't be selfish you overgrown house cat," Jabra growled, "We're in North Blue you know, better one than many right? It's not every day a human wanders into the forest on Halloween; it also saves us the trouble of hunting in the city doesn't it?"

Lucci snarled at the wolf, leopards were not pack animals like wolves so he hates sharing, especially not with the mutt, but he had to admit, Jabra had a point.

"Fine," Lucci hissed, he had already wasted enough time talking, and he just wanted to sink his teeth into the human beneath him.

Luffy cried out in shock as Lucci ran his tongue along his neck, the leopard's tongue was like sandpaper scrapping his skin, and it hurt. With the leopard's claws in his arm, Luffy could do absolutely nothing to defend himself, he was already caught and leopards never let their prey go, at least while it was still alive.

_That's it, I'm going to die here…..mauled by some supernatural creature I never thought existed, I never got to say good bye to everyone….and Law….. I wished I told him I liked him._

Luffy closed his eye as he left the leopard's jaw close around his neck, just when he thought the beast was going to snap his neck an enraged snarl caused his eyes to snap open involuntarily. Even the leopard lifted his head at the new sound that filled the silent night.

There, balancing on a tree branch twenty feet in the air was Law, and boy did he look pissed.

"Oh shit…"Jabra cursed

" . .OF HIM. NOW!" Law roared

Luffy watched in horror as Law launched himself off the tree and towards the leopard. Lucci wasn't going to sit around and let the vampire pounce him; he quickly retracted his claws from the human's arm and leapt nimbly out of the way, causing Law to land in front of Luffy instead.

"L-Law…"

"Luffy-ya!" Law gently cradled the teen to his chest, upon examination, he found wounds on Luffy's arms that could only be caused by the leopard's claws, rage coursed through his entire body.

Luffy could feel Law's frame shaking in rage as held him, Law's normally cool grey eyes were glowing with such intensity that the teen expected beams to shoot from them. What shocked Luffy the most was, right before his eyes, Law's canines extended and sharpened, the hand Law hand placed on the ground to support Luffy was currently crushing the stones into powder.

_Oh my god….._

"Well, isn't this cozy…. And I thought vampires were just cold blooded murderers," Lucci smirked, "That human must be pretty special."

"What now?" Jabra growled

"He's alone, kill him." Lucci snarled, crouching into position.

"Fuffuffuffuffuffu, I wouldn't say that if I were you Lucci."

Luffy weakly turned his head to find a group of four men appearing out of nowhere and walking towards them. Law was still focused on the leopard and the wolf, but he seemed to realize the presence of the newcomers. The wolf cursed again before taking a step back, Lucci's eyes widened but he didn't move from his position.

"Donquixote Doflamingo." Lucci spat

"Vergo, Drake, take care of the puppy would you," Doflamingo said, grinning when the nickname earned him a snarl, "Be sure to treat our guest _properly."_

As the words left his mouth, two men disappeared from the group before appearing behind Luffy, heading towards the wolf who was snarling at them, the trio soon became a blur of kicking and punching, but it was obvious that the wolf was at disadvantage, turning he fled into the forest with the other two hot in pursuit.

When Luffy blinked, he found himself starring at a pair of different colored eyes and blond hair, the blonde was crouched in front of Law, trying to coax the other to let go of the teen.

"Law, if you want to decapitate the cat, you gotta let go," Killer sighed, but Law didn't budge "If you continue holding him like this, you will hurt him you know."

That seemed to snap Law out of his trance temporarily to slide Luffy into Killer's waiting arms, but the feral look in his eyes never disappeared. As Killer stood up, Law rose with him, but instead of heading in the same direction as the blonde, he moved towards Lucci.

"Law…" Luffy whispered, squirming in Killer's arms, he didn't want to leave Law.

"Shhhhhh, just let him be for now, he'll be fine." Killer murmured, tightening his hold on the human.

"What makes you think I won't kill him?" Lucci growled

"Fuffuffuffuffuffu, don't underestimate Law, he's more powerful now than he was before," Doflamingo cackled, "I would run if I were you, he won't let you go so easily, not after you injured his mate."

_Mate? What does he mean by that?_

Lucci was speechless, his eyes widened at the information that Doflamingo had just threw him. The human was Law's mate? Instantly the wereleopard knew he was in deep shit, he knew how protective a vampire could be of their mates, that desire could easily double their power, not wanting to confront a very pissed off vampire, he chose to flee into the forest, ignoring Doflamingo's obnoxious laughter.

All Law could think of was ripping the fucking up leopard limb by limb, his instincts told him to kill whoever harmed his mate, the desire was ten times stronger than the time he threw Kid into the wall. He could feel the unnatural power that All Hallows' Eve provided running through his body, the moment he saw the cat flee into the forest, Law allowed a feral snarl to escape his throat before leaping after the beast.

Luffy watched over Killer shoulder as Law went after the leopard; he didn't want to be left here alone with strangers, strangers that he knew weren't human.

"Calm down Luffy, we're not going to hurt you." The blonde said placing Luffy on a rock before taking a first-aid-kit from Doflamingo.

Taking a small pair of scissors from the box, Killer carefully cut away the blood soaked sleeve from the teen's shirt, the blood was alluring but Killer knew better than to taste the teen. Grabbing the bottle of distilled water, he carefully washed the blood off the teen's arm to get a clearer look at the human's injury. Dipping the cotton wool into disinfectant, he carefully cleaned the wound, throwing Luffy an apologetic looked when the teen let out a hiss of pain. After cleaning the wound, Killer gently wrapped both arms with bandage, after which Luffy decided to break the silence.

"How do you know my name?"

"Of course we know your name, Law told us about you," Doflamingo laughed

"No he didn't," Killer replied, "We didn't even know your name until he accidentally blurted it out in front of us the other day."

"Luffy," Doflamingo called, bringing the human's attention towards him, "Are you afraid of us?"

Luffy stiffened, he was hoping he wouldn't think about this matter, adverting his gaze, he gazed at the lake, hoping the stillness of the lake would calm him ad help him choose his words better.

"I-I don't know…." Luffy admitted, "It's just…"

"A lot to take in?" Killer suggested, "I can understand that feeling."

"Do you know what we are?" Doflamingo asked, seeing the kid nod his head wasn't enough for him, he wanted Luffy to admit it, "Say it. What are we?"

"V-Vampires…."

"Fuffuffuffuffuffu, I bet you didn't believe we even existed; now you are part of our world."

When Luffy looked at his injuries inflicted by the wereleopard, he suddenly caught a glance of the time, _12.10am_…..Luffy shot up from the rock, surprising the two blondes.

"I'm supposed to go back to the party at 12!" Luffy exclaimed at the puzzled look on Killer's face, "My friends might start worrying."

"There are a lot of things we should tell you about Law and about us…" Killer trailed off thinking

"I'll tell them that I need to leave early, so I can come back later."

"Where is the party? I'll pick you up." Killer said

"Syrup Street," the moment Luffy finished his sentence, Killer vanished, leaving behind a shocked Luffy and a cackling Doflamingo.

"Better start moving Luffy," Doflamingo said, giving Luffy a firm push on his back, "Meanwhile, I will try to bring Law back to the house so you two can have a nice long chat~"

Luffy grimaced slightly at the thought, it was going to so awkward…., nevertheless, he walked towards the forest and followed the trail of light sticks he had left earlier, all the way back into the pavilion.

"Luffy!" Nami cried, "Are you okay? Oh my god, what happened to you? Is that blood?!"

"I'm fine; my sleeves got torn on a branch that's all." Luffy lied, it was hardly convincing but it was better than saying I got attacked by a wereleopard right?

"Luffy, those are bandag-"Sanji got cut off by Luffy mid-speech when the teen brushed past him in a hurry.

"I gotta go, I'm meeting an old friend, so I'll see you guys in school next week okay? Bye!"

Before any of the group could react, let alone protest, Luffy was already making his way through the house and towards the front porch. Scanning the street, he spotted a familiar blonde waving at him from the window, trying to catch his attention. Hastily, Luffy made a beeline for the sleek black vehicle the blonde was in, he didn't want any of his friends to catch up with him and interrogate him about his change of appearance.

"Thanks for waiting…er…" Luffy said, once he was safely in the car

"It's Killer," the blonde replied, turning the vehicle out of the street, from the rear mirror, Killer could see the teen raise an eyebrow at the name, but kept quiet about it.

"Erm…..so where exactly are we going?"

"Our house,"

Luffy stiffened, the thought of going to house full of vampires on Halloween wasn't very appealing, who knows what he might see there, but there was no backing out now that he was in the car. It was the only way he was going to see Law anyway.

As they filled into the drive way of the mansion, aside the fact that the teen was shocked that Law lived in such a huge house, Luffy was also filled with a sense of foreboding. The house towered before him was dark and eerie; it reminded Luffy of a haunted house he had seen in a television show once. If the outside looked this bad, he didn't want to find out what is on the other side of the brick wall.

"Don't worry, the inside looks better than the outside." Killer chuckled, looking at the pale looking teen.

_Better in human terms or your terms?_

When Killer opened the door, Luffy was surprised to see warm light spilling out from the building instead of cold chilling mist. As Luffy stepped into the foyer, he couldn't help but gasp at the interior of the house, his grew impossibly wide at the sight before him. There was a huge curving stairway that led up to the second floor, expensive looking things decorated every corner of the foyer, from sculptures to paintings, and this was the only the first floor, if it was already this extravagant, Luffy couldn't imagine what else he would find in this house.

Leading the dazed teen to the second floor, Killer found himself facing Hawkins and Bonney. The pair looked at the human who was hiding behind the blonde's tall frame with equal surprise; they could sense the nervousness, fear and fresh blood emitting from the boy and his injuries but one look from Killer told them not to ask any questions or go near the boy. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the human belonged to Law.

Luffy was gripping Killer's shirt like his life depended on it, he didn't like the expressionless gaze the other blonde in the room was giving him, while the pink haired woman was staring at him like he was a piece of steak. As if Killer was able to sense his discomfort, he was quickly led out of the room towards large hallway with four mahogany doors along the whole stretch.

"That's Law's room," Killer said, pointing to the last door at the end of the hallway, "Why don't you wait for him inside? Doflamingo should be coming back soon."

"Aren't you coming inside?" Luffy asked, looking at Killer hopefully

"Unfortunately I can't, we have house rules that sate that we aren't allowed to enter each other's rooms without permission or a good reason." Killer sighed, "Law forced Doflamingo into approving that rule so that he could have privacy."

Sighing in defeat, Luffy approached the door with great reluctance, he didn't want to be alone anywhere in this house, it was a vampire's house after all, who knows what might happen. Pushing open the door, the first thing that caught his eye was the huge king size bed sitting at the corner of the room, Black sheets and bright yellow pillows was quite the eye catcher, above the headboard was a symbol which somewhat reminded Luffy of a smiley. On the other side of the room, the wall was replaced by full length windows, the forest was just outside, Luffy could even touch the leaves of the nearby pine trees.

The moonlight pouring through the open windows illuminated the room with a silvery glow, despite himself Luffy managed to crack a small smile. This was Law's sanctuary; somehow the thought calmed the dark haired teen. Closing the door, Luffy made his way towards the bed, kicking his shoes off; he climbed into Law's bed and buried his nose into one of the yellow pillows strewn on the bed.

Inhaling the Law's familiar scent from the material, Luffy felt all the tension he didn't even know he had leave his body, the night had been long, with so new information swirling in his mind, the teen was exhausted. Surrounded by the comforting smells of pine and Law's personal scent, Luffy let the darkness claim him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the reviews, here is a new chapter its short though.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 11

The forest was a blur around Law as he went after the wereleopard, the cat maybe fast, but Law was faster, within seconds, Law had managed to catch up with Lucci and in a single leap, he had tackled the monstrous cat to the ground.

Lucci snarled baring his canines at the vampire above him, using his hind legs; he pushed Law off him and vaulted off his back onto his feet. Law stumbled when Lucci pushed him off but quickly regained his balance before launching himself at the cat again; his hands were outstretched, trying to get a hold of Lucci's neck.

The wereleopard knew the instant Law got a hold of his neck, the vampire could snap it like a twig, so he did every in his power to prevent that from happening, Law was getting tired of the evasive tactics the leopard was using, he never used his devil fruit ability in battle with Lucci and his group before but he wanted to end this now.

"_Room,"_

Instantly, a pale blue sphere appeared in the clearing, surrounding Lucci and Law, the leopard's coal eyes widened.

_He has a devil's fruit ability?! Oh shit… I'm in trouble…_

Seeing that Lucci was distracted by his power, Law took this opportunity to flash himself in front of the leopard and grabbed the thick neck in a powerful grip before smashing him head first into the forest ground.

"That's for trespassing," Law hissed, his grey eyes narrowing, "This is for hurting Luffy-ya"

As the words left his mouth, Law's grip on Lucci's neck tightened with the intention of crushing the leopard's windpipe, _slowly_. The choked gasped and feeble attacks made by Lucci made satisfaction bloom in his chest, however just as he was about to end the leopard's suffering, his movements stopped against his will.

Law snarled at the figure approaching him, fully aware that it was _his _doing.

"Let me go."

"Don't kill him," Doflamingo chuckled, "It's going to be a pain covering up his death."

Law grit his teeth, he knew Doflamingo was right, Lucci was the CEO of a multinational corporation, his death would definitely cause a huge uproar in the world and the last thing he wanted was global attention. Slowly, he removed his hand from the muscled neck and stood up, Lucci immediately breathe in huge lung full of air, trying to get oxygen circulating through his entire body once more.

Law decided to give Lucci a parting gift in the form of a hard kick to the ribs, sending the other flying into a nearby tree with a satisfying crack. Turning, he stalked past Doflamingo towards the house ignoring Doflamingo's calls. As soon as he was under the cover of the trees, he started running, Doflamingo's voice was lost to the wind, he only caught 'killer' and 'home', so he assumed that Killer had brought Luffy home. He didn't want to face Luffy, he couldn't bring himself to, he was afraid. When Law reached the mansion, he didn't go by the main door; instead he went around the house until he was below the windows of his room. He leapt nimbly up the tree and through the open window he had left open earlier, the moment he entered the room, he sensed something was different, there was a different scent lingering in the air, a sweet delicious scent he knew anywhere.

"Should we stop him?" Killer asked, Doflamingo had just called him, saying that Law didn't know Luffy was currently at the house.

"There is no chance you will make it on time, so just let Law deal with it himself." Hawkins replied

"I'm with Hawkins; besides he's already behind the house, no way you're gonna make it." Bonney said

_I just hope nothing goes wrong in there, but it's a good thing the room is sound prove….hell I don't want to know what's going to happen in ther…_

_That can't be right…Why does my room smell like Luffy-ya? Killer brought him home right? Ugh- my head is messed up, I need to rest. I am that desperate that I even start to hallucinate?_

Shaking his head, Law walked towards the bed and pulled at the covers back, only to get a shock of his life. Leaping back with a startled cry, Luffy was curled up on his bed with his nose buried in his favorite pillow, if I wasn't for the situation, Law could have stared at Luffy the whole night. The teen's dark bangs were covering his eyes; he looked so peaceful, well….until Law collided with the bookshelf behind him.

_Oh my god, what is Luffy-ya doing here!? Please don't wake up…...not now….. _

"Hmm….Law?" a sleepy voice mumbled from the bed, causing Law to freeze.

_Oh shit….._

Luffy stirred from the bed, pushing himself up into sitting position while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he managed to focus his eyes on Law, the said male still had his back pressed against the bookshelf, unable to shift away.

"Law…..You're back."

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Law stammered

"Killer told me to wait in your room," Luffy replied, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep on your bed."

Law cursed when he caught a hurt expression flash across Luffy's face; okay….that didn't come out properly. Just as he was about to reply, Luffy was trying to climb out of Law's bed in a hurry, but his legs became tangled in the covers and his tripped, causing the teen to fall towards the floor instead. Law rushed forward without thinking and caught his mate before he hit the cold floor.

"Luffy-ya are you alright?"

"Sorry," Luffy squeaked, struggling to get off Law.

However Law held Luffy tightly, preventing any form of escape, Luffy felt heat rush to his face as he found himself in a very embarrassing position. Law groaned he saw the reddening of Luffy's cheeks, he could practically feel the teen's body heat up. Holding Luffy he stood up and climb back into the bed, with his back on the cushioned headboard, he set his squirming mate on his lap.

When he let go to reach for the blanket, Luffy immediately shot up and attempted to leap off the bed only to have a pair of tanned hands circle around his waist and pull him back down.

"I won't let you escape Luffy-ya," Law murmured into Luffy's ear, gently nipping at the shell of the ear with his sharp canines

"L-Law…" A shiver ran down Luffy's spine

"Are you afraid of me Luffy-ya?"

Law's questioned caught Luffy by surprise, suddenly he had the urge to smack Law on the head, but that would only give him a bruise. Taking a deep breath, Luffy turned around to face Law; the other male instantly drew back and covered his mouth with his hand. Luffy furrowed his eyebrows; Law questioned him about being afraid when he was the one who is acting all scared?

Reaching up, he grasped Law's arm a gently removed them, revealing two sharp pointed teeth protruding slightly from beneath Law's upper lip. Leaning forward he gave the other a light peck on the lips before drawing back, all the while flushing a deep red.

"Baka….. If I was afraid, I wouldn't have come here would I?"

Law remained silent; his mind was still trying to process what had just happened. Luffy lips were soft and unimaginably sweet; it made Law crave for more.

"I guess I asked a stupid question huh?" Law laughed lightly

"Yeah you di-"Luffy's answer was abruptly cut off when Law tilted his head and kissed him, his obsidian eyes widened.

Law took the opportunity to slip his tongue through the slightly parted lips which were frozen from shock, gently sweeping the lips with his tongue, giving him time to get over the shock. As Luffy slowly got over the shock, he started kissing back without hesitation. Law swept his tongue across the roof of Luffy's mouth eliciting a throaty moan from the teen, he brought his hands up and looped them around Law's neck dragging him closer, wanting to taste more.

Law growled when Luffy's tongue met his in a tango that left Luffy whimpering slightly, reluctantly Law broke the kiss to allow Luffy to get some air. The teen had a beautiful blush spread across his cheeks and bolted down to his neck, gathering Luffy into his arms he tried to distract himself from the urge to bite his mate by burying his nose into the Luffy's jet black hair.

Luffy snuggled against Law, it felt so right to be here with him, Law's presence itself was soothing, making him sleepy.

"Ne, Law can you-"Luffy got cut off as he tried stifling a yawn

"Sleep Luffy-ya, we can talk tomorrow," Law said, noticing the exhaustion reflected in the other's eye.

"Stay with me?" Luffy mumbled, his eyes already half close

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Law murmured reassuringly before placing a soft kiss on Luffy's forehead.

Within seconds, the dark haired teen was asleep, watching his mate rest; Law allowed a sense of peacefulness sweep over him, for the first time in years he felt happy, satisfied. In the past, nothing he did seemed please him, and then out of the blue a human boy crashed into his life, literary, one person made his life complete.

* * *

**I apologize to those who were expecting Lucci to die and lemons but i feel that's a little too soon, soooooo what do you guys think will happen next?**

**A meet the family session maybe?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys thanks for all the great reviews! i really appreciate them, here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long..**

* * *

Chapter 12

As the dawn came, it bathed Law's bedroom in a warm golden light, Luffy's internal alarm told him it was breakfast time but instead of jumping up of bed the moment he awoke, he stayed where he was. When he had awakened earlier, he was disorientated, instead of waking up hugging his favorite bolster, he found his nose being pressed into a muscled chest (which was thankfully still clothed), with a pair of arms wrapped around his back. All he knew was that he was being held by another person, and the person smelt like pines and something sweet.

As the memories of the previous night came back to him, Luffy felt his face heat up in embarrassment when recognition of the other person settled in. Knowing he couldn't go anywhere (not that he wanted to), Luffy tried shifting his body into a more comfortable position, and the effect was instantaneous. Law's arms around Luffy tightened slight, pulling the other teen closer.

"Morning Luffy-ya," Law murmured, his voice low and lazy

Luffy yelped, he would have leapt out of bed if it wasn't for Law's arms holding him down.

_How long has he been awake? Wait…..do ermm…..Vampires even sleep?_

"I have been awake since the sunrise Luffy-ya, and yes we do sleep, although we can go without it." Law chuckled

Luffy's light blush intensified when he realized he had unintentionally said that aloud, groaning, he buried his face in the black material before him. Beside him, Law's frame shook with silent laughter as he watched his mate's face turn red, all the way to the tip of his ears.

"Lawwww" Luffy whined, his voice muffled by the shirt.

"Sorry Luffy-ya, you're just too cute," Law said, rubbing Luffy's back in a comforting manner

Pushing himself and Luffy into sitting position on the bed, Law looked at his mate, suppressing the urge to laugh at the sight. Luffy's ebony hair was ruffled and sticking out in wired angles on his head, as he tried rubbing the last of the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Why don't you take a shower? I'll get you some clothes for you." Law said, pointing to a door at the other end of the room.

"Ehh? I…..I don't want to," Luffy stammered, raising his arms at Law he continued, "It's going to hurt."

Law stared a Luffy for a good five seconds before bursting into uncontrollable laughter, if he wasn't a vampire, he was sure that his sides would be hurting like hell now. Luffy puffed his cheeks and pouted at Law, flushing another ten different shades of red.

"They should have healed by now," Law laughed, taking a hold of Luffy's arm, despite Luffy's protests he started to undo the bandages

When they were completely removed, Luffy gaped like a goldfish. There wasn't a single mark on his arm; it was like the previous night was just a mere Halloween nightmare.

"But….But….. How?"

"You didn't think we would use normal medicine to take care of a were-animals' bite do you?" Law asked

"Huh?"

"The beast that attacked you last night, that was a wereleopard and werewolf, usual-"

"WHAT?!" Luffy shrieked, "OH MY GOD! Yesterday I learned vampires are real, today werewolves?!"

"There are plenty more, but let's leave that for another time shall we?" Law continued, "Usually when a human gets injured by a were-animal, their wounds don't heal, something to do with their claws and teeth. But I managed to create a medicine that gets rid of the effects and heals the flesh wound"

"You created the disinfectant thingy Killer was using yesterday?"

"Yeah, it was something I managed to do over the years," Law replied, smiling slightly at Luffy's awed expression, suddenly Luffy flung himself at Law and gave the startled male a hug.

"Thanks for saving me," Luffy sighed, "I don't know what I'll do if I had died."

"You wouldn't need to do anything Luffy-ya, I'll be the one at a loss," Law whispered, "I wouldn't know what to do if I had loss my own mate last night."

"Mate?" Luffy corked his head in a questioning manner, "Like friend mate?"

"No, like soul-mate" The moment the words left his mouth, Law instantly regretted them, his mind was scream 'it's too early you idiot' as he watched Luffy's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"Erm…..I think I should go take a shower now…" Luffy mumbled, climbing out of Law's bed, he made his way to the bathroom

The minute Luffy closed the bathroom door behind him, Law cursed under his breath, punching one of the pillows around him. What if Luffy rejects him? He should have been more careful with his words….. Yesterday the poor guy just found out his friend was a vampire that was bad enough, today he just had to blurt out the most sensitive piece of information, he should have waited…..

_Soul- mate?_

Luffy's thoughts were confused, he didn't know how he should have reacted, right now he needed a hot shower, those always helped him clear his mind and allowed him to think clearer. Stripping out of his clothes, he made his way towards the shower stall, turning the knobs, he let the hot water splash onto his skin turning it a light shade of pink. The hot water and the steam filling the bathroom was soothing Luffy's overloaded mind, he recalled something he heard from the clearing the previous day when he was saved by the blondes and Law.

"_I would run if I were you, he won't let you go so easily, not after you injured his mate" the blonde who seemed to be the leader had said._

_Mate…Soul-mate…. The moment the guy had mentioned that, the leopard had took off in an instant. _

Under the water's hot spray, it dawned on Luffy that Law was protecting him all this while, against Kid and the leopard, not just because he was Law's friend but because he was also Law's mate, destined one, whatever you want call it. The only one for him.

_Law probably didn't want to tell me because I might freak out or something, I mean I just realized that the supernatural exist yesterday, but honestly I wasn't so shocked that I might get a heart attack or something, maybe because I had suspected it before…but still I shouldn't have reacted that way just now, Law probably thinks I hate him or something. _

Shutting of the shower, Luffy grabbed one of the white towels hanging by the shower stall and dried himself. Stepping out onto the cold tiles of the floor, he made his way to the marble sink by the door where he found a grey long sleeve turtleneck and a black pair of long pants waiting for him by the sink.

_Law must have left it here while I was in the showers._

Pulling the soft material over his head, Luffy's sense of smell was assaulted by Law's personal scents, relaxing the last of his tense muscles. Taking a deep breath, the raven haired teen pushed opened the door only to find the room empty. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, looking around Luffy found the room's door was slightly ajar coming to a conclusion that Law had probably left the room.

Settling himself back on the bed, Luffy found himself in a dilemma, should he venture out of the safety of the room and into the house of people he barely knew about, well…aside the fact that they aren't humans and humans happens to be their favorite source of food. After a full five minutes of actually thinking of something other than food, the teen decided to venture into the unknown. Pushing himself off the bed, he left the room and almost instantly collided with another person. Looking up he found himself starring at a pair of red eyes, with black triangle symbols on his eyebrows, his golden hair reaching his hip. His eyes were bored and emotionless as continued to survey the teen.

"S-s-sorry!" Luffy squeaked, bowing his head slightly in an apologetic manner, before running past the silent blonde.

_So scary…. Law where are you?_

Luffy wanted to shout for the other, but he was afraid he might draw unwanted attention, the moment he was out of the hallway, the floor beneath his feet disappeared. Luffy shrieked in surprised, struggling in his captor's grasp until he found a pair of aquamarine eyes staring at him, bright with humor.

"Fuffuffuffuffuffu, where are you going little Luffy?" the blonde asked, flashing the teen in his arms a creepy grin.

"Erm…..Well….." Luffy's obsidian eyes darted around nervously, his mind trying to conjure up some sort of escape plan, only then did he realize he was at least 7 feet off the ground, fucking 7 feet! Which means the guy that was holding him was bloody tall.

"Law is out at the moment, so let's have a nice talk shall we?"

"Erm…..could you-"

Luffy didn't manage to finish his sentence; he was distracted when he was suddenly surrounded by a thin blue film, in a flash he found himself enclosed protectively in a pair of strong arms.

"I would appreciate if you keep your hands to yourself Doflamingo," Law said, his voice was calm but even Luffy could detected the warning in it.

"Calm down, we were just going to talk." Doflamingo grinned

"If you want to talk, we can do it in the living room," Law hissed, "Where everyone is."

Doflamingo chuckled and turned waltzed his way to the mentioned area, where he plopped onto the couch, beside a lean muscular man with reddish-brown hair.

"Everyone?" Luffy gulped

"Don't worry Luffy-ya, we are just going to talk." Law reassured

"I'm sorry about earlier…. You know….. I shouldn't have just walked away like that."

Law looked his mate in surprise, he wasn't expecting Luffy to accept it so readily, he said nothing but he gave the teen a smile, and that said more than he could have verbally.

As Law carried Luffy towards the living room, more members of the family started to appear, Bonney, Hawkins, Killer and hell…. Even that bastard Vergo. Thankful that Vergo had taken to standing behind Doflamingo, Law located himself and Luffy as far away as the duo as possible which was mercifully beside Killer.

Despite the comforting presence of Killer and Law beside him, Luffy still felt nervous and he was damn sure the vampires in the room had no problem sniffing out his nervousness and hearing the fast thumping of his heart.

After a moment of awkward silence it was Law who finally broke the stillness of the room.

"Quit staring at him with that creepy expression Doflamingo," Law snapped, "It's disturbing."

"So sorry, I was just wondering if he tasted as good as he looks." Doflamingo apologized, not meaning it at all.

Luffy's dark widened and Law hissed warningly at the blonde whose ten foot frame was shaking with mirth.

"Don't worry about it Luffy," Killer laughed, "Doflamingo was just joking, he try anything funny."

"See! I told you his name was Luffy! Not Lucy or Luki." The pink haired woman shouted at the man beside the ten foot blonde, who just rolled his eyes.

"The pink lady is Bonney, she's the only one who developed an extreme case of attachment to human food, particularly pizzas." Killer said to Luffy

"The guy with the reddish brown hair is Drake, the other blonde over there is Hawkins, finally Vergo"

Drake reminded Luffy of a soldier from the army, while Hawkins turned out to that creepy fellow that he had run into the hall earlier. Vergo was just downright scary, even more than Mihawk, he was expressionless and the sunglass covered eyes gave nothing away.

"Erm…. Bonney, Drake, Hawkins, Vergo and er…." Luffy recited all the names Killer pointed out earlier, stopping when the name of the freakishly tall blonde escaped him.

"Doflamingo, Donquixote Doflamingo." Doflamingo supplied, grinning at the teen that went pale at the sound of the name.

_Oh shit…_

"Er…..Do….Doffy? No…...mingo? Er…flamingo?"

"….."

Law looked at Luffy incredulously before bursting into guffaws of laughter, it was contagious, within seconds, Killer and Bonney were following in Law's footsteps, one was holding the pillar as support will bend over laughing while the other was banging the floor with his fists. Even Drake and Hawkins were chuckling at the mispronunciation of the name.

"Hahahahaha, that's right, just call him flamingo!" Law chortled

"Ehhh!" Luffy shrieked, "He's your father?"

Instantly Law stopped laughing and his assumed expression melted into horror.

"Father? You told Luffy Doflamingo was your dad?" Killer asked incredulously, Law had never done that before, previously he would rather kill himself then call Doflamingo the 'f' word.

"Lawsy~"

_Oh fuck my life…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the kind reviews! I love them, if the story made your day, your reviews made mine! :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Doflamingo was grinning like a maniac as he lunged from his seat towards a very horrified Law and a terrified Luffy. Luffy barely had the time to dodge (by leaping and crashing into Killer) before the blonde tackled the raven-haired male to the ground. Killer instinctively grabbed the teen and jumped two feet back to avoid the two- vampire struggle, while Luffy looked on in a mixture of awe and horror.

"You finally called me dad~Lawsy~" Doflamingo crowed, attempting give Law what appeared to be a kiss on the cheek.

Law on the other hand was growling and snarling incoherent words while trying pushing Doflamingo's face as far away from his own as possible. Nobody made any movement to help either party; everyone (excluding Vergo) was laughing and grinning at the show before them.

"Er….Shouldn't someone stop them?" Luffy asked Killer

"Hahaha- no-no need to, this happens almost every day." Killer replied, trying his best to control his speech which was punctuated with laughter, "No one is going to get hurt, so don't worry."

"Come on Lawsy~ Say it again!" Doflamingo whined, struggling to free his face from Law's grip.

"Over my fucking dead body!" Law snarled, squirming under Doflamingo's weight on him.

"Technically…You are already dead…" Luffy muttered under his breath.

Law froze while Doflamingo threw his head back and let out a roar of laughter, so did Killer and Bonney.

"Luffy-ya! You should be helping me! Not giving this bloody flamingo another reason to pounce me!" Law cried out

Luffy's eyes widened when he realized that his previous sentence was heard by all who was in the room.

_Damn it I forgot….. Stupid vampires and their sense of hearing….._

"Fuffuffuffuffuffu, I like this kid already!" Doflamingo cackled, resuming his 'attack' on Law, "Your little mate is right Lawsy~, technically you're already dead, so give up and just say it."

"Ah! I didn't mean that! I didn't mean that! Stop!" Luffy hollered, if it wasn't for Killer's arm around his waist holding him down, he would have attacked Doflamingo, to hell with the thought, that guy isn't a human. He felt guilty for prolonging Law's suffering even if they weren't fighting seriously.

"Hey Law," Drake called calmly, "Hawkins say that if you don't end this senseless fighting, you're gonna lose and Doflamingo is going to claim Luffy."

Hawkins raise an eyebrow at Drake, while Bonney had to stuff a piece of pizza into her mouth to keep herself from roaring with laughter, what was supposed to be a joke, was taken seriously by Law.

"WHAT?! No way am I going to let that happen" Law hissed, "_Room"_

You could practically see Luffy's eyes shining, followed by shrieks of excitement when Law switched himself with the cushion which was lying innocently on the floor right in front of the teen. The moment Law appeared before them, Killer immediately let go off Luffy and pushed him towards the other, in one swift movement, Law grabbed the teen's hands and led him towards the stairway, away from the bloody flamingo who currently decorated the floor. Just before he went down the curved stairs, he turned and waved at the rest of the vampires.

"Bye Killer and everyone else!" Luffy shouted, when he saw Doflamingo rise from the floor to look in his direction, he added, "Bye flamingo-ossan!"

Killer who just recovering from his previous laughing fit, doubled over with laughter once again, as if the flamingo title wasn't bad enough already, Luffy just had to go and add the _ossan_ at the back, making it worse. This time Killer and Bonney weren't the only ones who were laughing hard; Drake and Hawkins had their hands pressed onto their mouths, trying to muffle their laughter, and lo and behold even Vergo managed to crack a small smirk.

As the duo exited the mansion, Luffy could feel Law's shake slightly as the male chuckle at Doflamingo's new name.

"I don't think I have ever heard anyone in my family laugh so hard before Luffy-ya" Law smiled, looking at his mate.

"Really?" Luffy replied in surprise, in his house, such laughter was a daily matter, "I don't think I've ever seen you laugh so hard and look so happy either."

"My life don't consist of many things that I could laugh about, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"W-W-What are you saying, baka…." Luffy stuttered, his face flushing a deep red, turning away from Law, he stalked towards the road.

However before he had even taken five steps, Law had scooped him up bridal style and in a flash leapt onto the branch of a two story tree, causing Luffy to let out a unmanly scream, digging his fingers into Law's black and yellow hoodie.

"LAW!"

"Relax Luffy-ya," Law huffed

"Relax? How do you want me to relax when we are balancing precariously on a tree branch two stories off the ground?" Luffy yelled, within a second he had somehow managed to unclench his fingers to loop his arms tightly around Law's neck.

"Trust me, I won't drop you, don't think I'll let you walk all the way home do you? This is North Blue you know?" Law replied

"What happen to driving? You guys got a-AHHHHH!" Luffy speech got cut off as Law launched himself off the branch and landed on another, repeating this process, Law moved deeper into the forest until he reached the mountain ridge he was perching on the previous night.

"Luffy-ya, open your eyes,"

Cracking open his previously tightly shut eyes, Luffy gazed at his surroundings in awe, the lush green forest that started from Law's house spreads out like a green carpet before his eyes, a variation of sounds and smells assaulted his senses, from the scent of rotting wood to the sound of the singing birds carried by the wind. Law smirked at the awed expression plastered on Luffy's face as he set the teen on his feet.

"I was here with Killer last night when I heard you," Law said looking in the direction of the lake.

"The lake? Where?" Luffy asked, his obsidian eyes scanning the spread of forest below.

"You can't see it from here Luffy-ya," Law chuckled, "But I can hear the water lapping against the shoreline."

"No fair," Luffy pouted, "I wished I could have such good hearing."

"Be careful what you wish for," Law warned lightly.

"Huh?" Luffy looked at Law, confusion evident in his eyes, "What do you mean? It is like what they say in the movies or books?"

It took Law a minute before he understood what his mate was asking; bursting into snorts of laughter he had to force himself to calm down before he could give an understandable answer.

"Hahaha, Luffy-ya, you've watched too much movies," Law said, "But they did get at least half of it right."

"Half? What's the other half?" Luffy asked,

Law shifted uncomfortably, he didn't want to tell Luff anything unnecessary, at least not yet, his reluctance to answer the question didn't go unnoticed by the human.

"Ne Law… Just tell me; better I know now than later right?" Law was slightly taken back; Luffy just said something sensible….

"You're right I guess….." Law conceded, "Changing someone does involve biting but that's not all, it also requires a….blood exchange."

_Blood exchange? _

"That sounds kinda cool," Luffy said,

"You think changing into a monster is cool?" Law's voice was laced with disbelieve, "We're hunters, killers and-"

"But Law isn't a monster." Luffy cut in, his words rendering the other speechless, " You're nice, you saved me so many times, and I bet you only hunt animals like Twilight, otherwise how are you able to keep your secrets so well when you dad is some business tycoon or something."

Law gapped at Luffy, for a simple human teen, Luffy sure has a strong instinct. His assumptions weren't wrong; in fact they were spot on, based on nothing yet so accurate.

"I give up….." Law sighed, "I don't know how you do it, but you seem to know everything that you're not supposed to know and say things you're not supposed to say."

"Shishishishishi, I know about flamingo-ossan because Nami told me the other day, the rest were just said on impulse."

"OK, ok, Come on Luffy-ya, let's get you home," Law smiled, ruffling the teens dark hair.

"Okay~. Wha-Wait!" Luffy stammered, "Please don't tell me we're going to do_ that_ again…"

"How else are we going to get down from here?" Law asked, Luffy instantly paled at the thought

"Get on my back." Law said, crouching with his back facing Luffy, "I'll give you a ride, it's better than earlier right?"

Luffy was caught in an internal conflict, he was terrified and excited, but at the same time he knew Law wouldn't drop him, and he trusted the other. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and looped his arms around Law's neck, which was as far as he got as; Law proceeded to sling Luffy onto his back with very little effort. With a yelp of surprise, Luffy instinctively clamped his legs around the Law's waist, his arms tightening around the tanned neck in a way that would choke a normal person.

"You ready?"

"I guess, but can you please don't go so fast?" Luffy pleaded, the tension in his stomach rising

"Sorry one speed only," Law smirked playfully

"Ehhhhhhhhhh"

Law leapt slowly down the other side of the mountain ridge, landing lightly so as not to scare his poor mate, who was already terrified at the mode of transport chosen. He repeated what he did earlier, however at a slower pace; instead of fear, Luffy felt excitement build course through his body, sheer joy.

As the pair moved through the forest, the raven-haired teen took the opportunity to observe his surroundings. The smell of earth was stronger, and even though they were pretty high in the canopy of the forest, the oaks and willows still towered above them, the crown of leaves only allowed shafts of sunlight to penetrate. With Law moving at such a leisurely pace, Luffy cloud really start to appreciate the beauty of the natural surroundings, he could spend the whole day in the forest, provided he was with Law and he brought food. Talking about food… His stomach growled, demanding to fed, it was way past its feeding time.

Law let his laughter mix with the sigh of the passing wind, causing Luffy to groan and bury his head in the crook of Law's neck.

"Hungry?" the tanned male teased

"I'm human," Luffy retorted, "And starving"

"Let's go grab something to eat when we reach East Blue," Luffy nodded in agreement only for him to recall something

"I left my stuff in your room…."

"If you are referring to your phone and wallet, they're in my back pocket" Law replied, "I took the liberty of carrying them around just in case we needed to make a hasty retreat."

Luffy sniggered in understanding to Law's statement, and after ten minutes since departure, the duo arrived in East Blue. Stepping onto concrete flooring and attracting a few curious eyes, Luffy realized they were along Goa Street not too far from one of his favorite diners, Baratie. Dragging Law by the arm, he made his way towards the diner, flinging open the doors; he marched in like he owned the place.

"ZEFF-OSSAN!" Luffy yowled, startling the few customers that we inside.

"Oi brat, don't just come in and shout like you bloody own the place would ya?" came a gruff reply

Zeff is an elderly-looking old man with mustache that tied with light blue ribbons on each end, dressed in a chef's uniform with a blue ascot, a white apron and an extra-long chef's hat sitting on his head.

"Hmm…. Who is this fellow? Where's that brother of yours?" Zeff mused, staring intently at Law, "Haven't seen him around before."

"He's from North Blue, old man." Behind Zeff was a familiar face,

"Ohhhhhh! SANJI!" Luffy shouted, the said fellow was dressed in a black, double breasted suit and blue long sleeved, buttoned shirt. The blonde was balancing one dish on his head and two plates on his hands, making his way towards one of the tables. Zeff snorted, muttering, this isn't a circus under his breath all the while fixing Sanji under a scrutinizing gaze.

After serving the dishes, Sanji turned towards the pair that had walked into the diner, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, he hasn't forgotten about the previous night, but he knew he won't be given any answers while Luffy was still hungry.

"Find a table and order," Sanji said, turning to Luffy he continued, "After eating, I expect answers about yesterday!"

Law directed the teen towards a quiet corner of the diner, handing Luffy the menu and asking him to order anything he liked was probably the worst idea of the century. The menu didn't have a lot of items for breakfast but the portion was far from small, the petite raven haired teen ordered almost everything on the breakfast menu, while Law had just ordered a latte, much to Luffy's shock.

_My mate is just full of surprises isn't he? I guess that's a good thing, this means I won't get bored of him._

When Sanji brought out the plates piled with everything from sausages, bacon to pancakes and toast, Luffy eyes lit up like Christmas came early and his drool almost flooded the place.

"Itadakimasu!" Luffy shouted before shoving the food into his mouth, any would have thought someone starved the poor teen for days.

"Law, I hope you've got enough to cover his bills," Sanji said, nudging his head in Luffy's direction "I'm not letting him eat for free, the last time I did that, the old man almost skinned me alive."

"No worries Sanji-ya, I can pay, well technically not me." Law replied, handing the blonde one of his credit card that Doflamingo had given him. Sanji smirked, as if he knew before retreating to the kitchen.

"Luffy-ya, what happened last night before and after I er…..went after the Lu- the leopard?" Law questioned the teen "Sanji was demanding some answers from you earlier."

Luffy almost choked on the large portion of waffle he had shoved into his mouth earlier, whacking his chest he grabbed the glass of juice Law handed him and drowned the contents, he took several deep breathes to steady his breathing before answering.

"Well…..I was at a party and Zoro dared me to stay in the forest for half an hour, so I did. Then the leopard thing attacked me and you saved me, after you went after the leopard, as Killer dressed my wounds, I realized I was supposed to be heading back to the party already," Luffy replied, pausing for a moment to stuff a sausage down the bottomless pit known as his stomach before continuing, " Then when I returned to the house, everyone was shocked about the state I was in, they tried to question me but I managed to push them away because thankfully Killer was there to pick me up, otherwise I wouldn't be able to leave. Ace told me I suck at lying."

"So I guess Sanji-ya want some explanations." Law sighed

"Ne…..What should I tell him? I can't lie you know?"

"Just leave to me Luffy-ya."

"Watcha going to tell him?" Luffy asked, corking his head at Law

"I'm going to tell him the truth."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Is Law really going to tell Sanji the truth?**

***Evil smirk***


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the great reviews! here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"What?! You can't be serious!" Luffy yelled, successfully spraying bits of his breakfast onto Law

"I'm absolutely serious Luffy-ya," Law replied, cleaning himself with a napkin

"B-but that's sucide!"

"I don't commit suicide so just trust me and go along okay?" Law reassured, sensing that their blonde friend was returning, he quickly hushed his mate.

"Oi Luffy, the old geezer is letting me have a break so start talking, I haven't got all day." Sanji huffed, sitting himself opposite of the teen.

"Erm….well…." Luffy stuttered, he looked at Law nervously, silently pleading the other to help him

"Luffy -ya was with me last night," Law put in, causing Sanji's black eyes to snap up to meet his grey ones.

"He was with you? In the fucking forest?" Sanji hissed, just barely suppressing the yell that was threatening to erupt from his throat, "I thought you were away camping?"

"I was, "Law replied, leaning back onto the cushioned seat of the diner, "But I never said where, my family lives in North Blue so we camped in the forest."

"Are you serious, or did Luffy persuade you to cover for him?" Sanji asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, he had known the cheeky monkey long enough to know what kind of tricks he was capable of pulling.

"Nope, he was truly with me, I swear."

"The how do you explain the bandages you came back with?" the blonde demanded, "I'm pretty sure you didn't just _rip your sleeves on the branches."_

Luffy was starting to get really nervous, he felt bad letting Law do all the explaining, but at the same time, he didn't dared to say anything, Sanji's interrogation skills were on par with Ace, which means one look from those eyes and the truth will come flying out of his mouth. Saying something might only make things worse.

"You sent guys sent him into a dangerous forest on Halloween, he was attack, by a leopard no less." Law replied, narrowing his eyes at the gapping blonde. Sanji was positively speechless for several minutes, his mind trying to process what Law had just told him, when he finally did speak, it was laced with shock and disbelief.

"A leopard? A fucking leopard attacked Luffy while he was in the forest?"

Law nodded calmly while sipping his latte, Luffy was staring Law in shock.

_Is he really going to tell Sanji everything? How can he be so calm, drinking his coffee like that while I'm going to- Wait drinking coffee? Can he even taste it? I thought vampires only drink blood….. Wait this isn't the time to think of such things!_

"What's a fucking leopard doing in North Blue?" Sanji growled, confusion marred his handsome face, as far as he was concerned, East Blue's forests didn't have any dangerous beasts, aside from the herbivorous kind.

"North Blue is nothing like East Blue," Law replied, as if he knew Sanji's inner thoughts, "North Blue has the not only the biggest forest but also it's the only forest which has free roaming wild carnivores, a few wolves and leopards I think."

"And how do you know so much about the diversity there?" Sanji asked, turning his suspicious glare on Law, the dark haired male seemed to know more about area than a normal civilian would.

"Doflamingo practically owns the whole forest or something," Law replied, unfazed by the human's deadly glare, "He bought the whole area and keeps tabs on what's going on inside, animals, plants, and so on"

_Well at least that's what I've been told, I am dead sure that that bird brain doesn't lift a finger to do his job, all he does is sign papers or something._

"Woah! Flamingo-ossan owns the whole forest?" Luffy gasped,

"Flamingo-ossan?" Sanji's raised an eyebrow at the name, he knew from Nami that Law's family was bloody rich (Who knows where she got the information from), but owning a whole forest that was just bloody flaunting "Ok, ok….. Start from the top please, this is too confusing to take in…"

"Yesterday I was attacked by the leopard-"Luffy started, trying to speed up and the conversation ASAP.

"He was running through the forest screaming at the top his lungs before he was attacked," Law cut in, "My family heard all the racket so we followed his voice and managed to shoot the damn beast before it managed to cause any real damage."

"Shoot it? We didn't hear a damn thing!" Sanji snapped, "Damn it Law, you're just protecting his ass aren't you?"

"We used a silencer, noise level must be reduced you know, you prevent disturbing the environment any more than we should." Law replied calmly, waving a tanned hand at the blonde's comment "And no, I'm not covering Luffy-ya's ass, I'm just telling the truth."

Sanji stared at Law while Luffy shoved a forkful of pancake into his mouth to mask his gapping mouth as part of the eating process. The blonde looked ready to snap, a vein was throbbing on his forehead, threatening to rupture any second, and the usual pale complexion was flushed in irritation and frustration. Law smirked internally at the human, Sanji could come up with any other situations and he could just throw another possible idea at the blonde to without revealing what really had yesterday night. Sanji couldn't shake of the nagging suspicion he had about Law's story no matter how much the story seemed true, the expressionless face Law gave while calmly sipping his drink gave nothing away. Cook released a sigh, closing his eyes as though he was thinking about the talk they just had, missing the small smirk that appeared on Law's face.

"I still can't believe that a leopard attacked Luffy," Sanji huffed, "I mean the overgrown cat has gotta to be blind if it thinks this scrawny monkey is going to fill his stomach." Poking Luffy's lanky arms in emphasis of his point, ignoring the muffled protest from the said teen.

"Luffy-ya isn't underweight or anything, he's just naturally skinny."

"Well that-" Sanji paused in mid-sentence, his bright coal eyes looking at the Luffy's arms, his brows furrowed in confusion, "Erm….. Law? Didn't your family bandage him or something? What happen to them?"

"Yesterday's we used bandages as we didn't have band aid with us and they are only for covering minor cuts, the blood was from the leopard," Law replied smoothly, "Actually, the bandaged also served another purpose….. To scare you."

"Wh-Wha- Urgh…You know what forget it." Sanji groaned, "Let's just leave it at your family saved Luffy…"

"Oi little eggplant! Your break is over! Get back to work!" Zeff shouted from the kitchen.

"Shut up ya old geezer!" the blonde retorted, before getting up, "Thanks for telling me that ridiculous story, and remember to pay!"

As Luffy watched his friend walk away from the table, he let out a sigh of relieve, slumping on the table.

"Mann…That has got to be the most stressful breakfast I've ever had," the teen moaned, "I kept worry about Sanji finding out."

"No need to worry about it Luffy-ya," Law chuckled, "Even if we did tell him the truth he wouldn't believe us anyway. We aren't called myths for no reason you know?"

Luffy just grinned and finished the rest of his breakfast in record speed, leaving Law to ponder the amount of food he actually consumes for lunch and dinner and the cost of the food bills he would have incurred by the end of the month. Law ended up paying over a hundred dollars for Luffy's breakfast (not that he mind as long as his mate was happy) and walking him all the way home until his doorstep. The moment Luffy opened the door ad stepped past the threshold; he was tackled by another body. Law instinctively growled but didn't move, it took all his will power not to attack the other male for attacking his mate, even though Law knew he was only worried for his brother

"Luffy! You're alright!" the freckled face teen gasped in relief, giving Luffy another tight hug.

"Hmpph….hah….. Of course I'm fine what are you talking about?" Luffy gasped, once he had managed to escape from his brother's suffocating embrace.

"You didn't come home last night!" Ace shouted, "I was worried sick and Shanks was just going to call the cops!"

Right on cue, a red-haired man walked into view and gave Law and Luffy a look that demanded an explanation for the previous night.

"You better have a good explanation for last night Luffy, or I'm going to tell gramps." Ace hissed, turning his eyes on Law, he continued, "And who the heck are you? You look kind of familiar."

"Trafalgar Law," Law supplied, "And Luffy-ya has an extremely good reason for last night, he was with me. He was with me."

"With you? What do you mean by that?" Shanks asked, "Why don't you come in first, the autumn air is cold, we can talk inside."

Law dipped his head in silent thanks before following Luffy into the warm house, as they settled in the living room, with Luffy seated beside Law and the other two in front of them; Shanks looked at Luffy, slightly puzzled.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Nope, we just ate at Baratie."

"Oh no Luffy… How much did you spend again?" Ace groaned, face palming.

"Over a hundred dollars on the breakfast menu alone-" Law replied, however he got cut off by two horrified yells

"WHAT?! OVER A HUNDRED?" Ace and Shanks yelled simultaneously, the two males had to cover their ears at the racket, Luffy was sure that Chopper who lived in the Grandline could hear them. "Oh my god, it's going to take forever to return that amount of money to Zeff."

"I paid for it already." Law replied, silencing the two ranting male

"Why would you do that? And where on earth do you get so much money from?" Ace demanded

"Money is not a problem, Doflamingo has plenty to spare, and I did it because Luffy-ya's my friend,"

"Doflamingo? As in Donquixote Doflamingo? You're his son?" Shanks asked, his voiced laced with disbelieve, even when Law nodded (As much as he hated it).

"Who?"Ace questioned, "Is he that mega business tycoon that you work with?"

Shanks nodded feebly, starring at the dark haired teen in front of him, it was hard to believe that this nice boy (upon first impression) was Doflamingo's son, it seems so unreal. Doflamingo was most eccentric person the red-head has ever met, completely opposite of the cool and collected Law.

"Back to the question earlier, do you still want me to give you an answer?" Law asked he wanted to avoid the topic called Doflamingo as far as possible; he hated talking about the stupid bird.

So for the next hour, he ended up explaining everything he had said to Sanji earlier adding that Luffy spent the night in his house but of course not in his bed, which was a real pain, but it was better than talking about the pink bastard. Shanks and Ace kept interrupting him, when they turned question to Luffy, they found him sleeping in upright position. Ace sighed in exasperation while Law just chuckled lightly at the sight, it was cute.

"Let me help you get him to bed, then I need to leave." Law said,

Moving towards the sleeping teen, he allowed the nodding head to rest against his chest before scooping the teen up effortlessly and rising to his feet, the other two humans followed suit.

"Where is his room?" Law asked, even though he already knew

"Upstairs, last one, "Shanks replied

Nodding his head in thanks, Law moved upstairs and into Luffy's room, placing the teen on his bed, he gave the teen a soft kiss on his forehead before covering the lean frame with a blanket. He then emptied his pocket of Luffy's valuables on the table, looking at his mate's snoozing form, heat filled his usually cold form, shaking his head to get rid of the unfamiliar feeling, he quickly exited the room. Bidding the red head and the older D goodbye, he made a beeline for the forested area of East Blue. As soon as his shoes touched the soft green of the forest, he made a mad dash for the mansion, ignoring the increasingly uncomfortable feeling in his throat and body.

Reaching his destination, he was glad to find the living room mostly empty, aside from Killer and Bonney, everyone else was missing. Making his way to his haven, he buried himself under the layers of blanket, savoring Luffy's sweet scent that still lingered, allowing his mind to be consumed by the darkness.

* * *

When Law awoke, he knew something was not right, with himself and with the surroundings. Everything in his room was bathed in an eerie red light that streamed from the glass windows. His body was hot, burning hot like he was running a deadly fever; his throat was parched and dry. Staggering from the bed, he made his way to the window only to be greeted by a shocking sight; the moon was a deep red instead of pale silver. The moment he laid eyes on it, his whole body was wracked in pain, gasping he clutched his chest , the pain was unbearable, Law collapsed where he was standing , his breaths coming out in short gasped, it was like he was suffocating.

Through the haze of pain, Law wanted to call for help but he knew no one would be able to hear him; so instead, he struggled to lift his hands up and activated his powers, switching himself with the vase he knew sat in the hallway. The moment he appeared in the hallway, he heard a voice shouting his name, vaguely registering it was Killer.

"K-Killer," Law rasped, the burning sensation was just getting worse

"Law!" the blonde came running over to him trying to support him as he pulled the raven to his feet, "Doflamingo what's wrong with him?"

Doflamingo who was grinning earlier had his smile wiped of his face the moment he saw the condition Law was in.

"Oh shit….." he murmured, moving towards Law, taking the gasping vampire from Killer, "Killer, get Luffy here now."

"Luffy?"

"Yes NOW!" Doflamingo growled, " He's being affected by the Blood moon, if he doesn't drink from his mate he's going to go feral and end up dead by sunrise."

* * *

**OMG!OMG! Now what?**

**thanks for reading and please review thanks!:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to all those who gave me a good review, i'm really happy**

**Here's the next chapter**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Luffy did you steal my limited edition ben's and jerry's ice cream again?" Ace screamed at the other raven currently sitting on the sofa

Luffy flinched guiltily as Ace stomped over from the kitchen, to give his brother a death glare.

"Uhmm….. I was hungry…." Luffy muttered

"You're ALWAYS hungry!" Ace shrieked, "I was going to share that with Smoker!"

"Smokey?!"

"Uhm…it's nothing,"

"Tell me! Acceee..."

"T-there's nothing to say! You must have heard me wrongly, you ate too much sugar!"

"I think you had enough food for today Luffy," Shanks said, "NO supper for you tonight."

"Ehh!" Luffy whined, "But…"

The teen trailed off as he caught Ace's warning glare, he knew he shouldn't push it. Sighing, Luffy got up and head to his room, staying in the living room would only mean temptation. Truth be told, he wasn't actually hungry, eating was a way from distracting himself from thinking of a certain person all day. From the moment he fell asleep in the living room in the morning while listening to Shanks and Ace interrogate Law, he had been dreaming of the tanned vampire doing vampirish things to him, making his body heat up in all the wrong places.

Flopping on his bed, his half lidded eyes were just about to shut completely when suddenly his bedroom window was flung open with a bang, causing Luffy to leap up in surprise, a yelp escaping his lips. The cold autumn wind whipped around his room creating a cyclone of loose papers and flying pens and the chill the wind brought made the teen shiver. However what surprised Luffy most was the blonde that came leaping through his window almost colliding with the door with his speed.

"Killer? What are you doing?" Luffy queried, his confused obsidian eyes locking with the blonde's mismatched ones.

"Luffy, you have to come with me now." Killer replied, his eyes were clouded with worry and his body was tensed, as if he was ready to spring back out of the window the moment he came in.

Luffy was confused, he didn't understand what was going on, Killer was acting weird and it was obvious that there was something seriously wrong. Before Luffy could ask, the blonde continued, impatience and worry was laced in his voice.

"Something's happening to Law and Doflamingo said you are the only one that can help him, if not he'll die by sunrise."

Whatever Luffy was expecting, it sure wasn't this, his eyes widened to a seemingly impossible diameter at the words, most of the words were barely registered, and the only thing he did hear was _"he'll die…."_

_Law….No….NONONONONONO, he can't die! Not yet! I haven't told him that I….I love him…._

Several seconds passed before Luffy snapped into action, he grabbed his pack and headed towards the door, pausing only to tell Killer three words.

"Meet me outside."

The blonde was gone before Luffy had shut his door behind him, dashing down the stairs; he collided painfully with his godfather causing both males to fall backwards.

"Owwww…Luffy….What are you doing that hurt…." Shanks grimaced,

"Sorry Shanks!" Luffy gasped, scrambling to his feet, "I need to go somewhere tonight so I probably won't be home till tomorrow, if you need me call me kay?"

Before the red-haired man could even utter a word, the teenager was already streaking past him towards the door, only a loud slam broke him out of his revive. Sprinting forward and wrenching the door open, he frantically scanned the street for the boy only to come up with nothing.

"LUFFFYYYYYYYYY!"

By the time Shanks had reached the door, Luffy was already on Killer's back and half way to the mansion in North Blue. As he felt Killer come to a stop, Luffy lifted his head from the thick golden mane on Killer's back only to find himself starring at Doflamingo. The said man was not smiling, his usually bright blue eyes were clouded with some unidentified emotion, and the eerie red light that the blood moon was casting on the man was not helping Luffy's nerves.

Doflamingo didn't wait for the teen to get of Killer's back; instead, he stepped forward to pick up the human, very much like the first time they met. Turning on his heels, he went back into the house.

"Erm…What's wrong with Law?" Doflamingo turned his gaze on the human but did not stop walking.

"Every year those vampires which have found their will be affected the blood moon, unless they drink from their _other-half _they will go crazy and eventually the pain kills them." Luffy heart clenched at the thought of losing Law, Doflamingo noticed the teen's heart beat change so he continued, "You know what you have to do right?"

Luffy swallowed nervously, he knew the risk but he didn't care, all he wanted to do was save Law, the vampire had saved him plenty of times before and now he wanted to save the other. Not because he owned him a favor, but because he loved Law. He looked Doflamingo in the eye and gave a firm nod, the blonde then set him on his feet in front of the door which he recognized as Law's room.

Before Luffy could lunge forward to open the door, he felt a sharp sting on his left cheek, reaching up he flinched slightly at the small pain that shot through his body as cool fingers grazed the wound. It wasn't a big wound, just deep enough to draw a small amount of blood from the teen, Doflamingo sighed as the human gazed at him questioningly, there wasn't time for Q and A's now, with his patience wearing thin, the blonde decided to push the teen into action. He reached past Luffy and yanked opened the door and shoved the stunned boy inside before shutting it once again.

Luffy engulfed in darkness when the door shut behind him, well…..not exactly darkness, Law's room was bathed in the same eerie red glow that the raven had seen earlier, squinting his eyes in the poorly lit room, Luffy struggled to locate Law. While looking around the room, he realized that the floor was covered in some sort of white fluff, which to his surprise turned out to be feathers, as his eyes adjusted to the room, he saw that the pillows that once lay on Law's bed were torn apart, leaving the white fluff scattered all over the room.

A pained growl brought Luffy's attention to the blanket covered lump in the middle of Law's bed, and the teen was dead sure that it was Law.

Law vaguely heard his room door slam shut and was aware that someone was in the room, but he was too bothered to care. His body was burning like he was being consumed by Hell's inferno, his throat was dry and parched as if he was stranded in a desert for several days without water, and he detested the feeling, it made him feel _weak_. Just as he thought that his body will burst into flames form the heat, he caught the scent of something delicious, it made his overheated body cool down slightly.

_NOOOOOO!_

Law howled inwardly, why? Why was Luffy here? Law groaned painfully as the cooling scent saturated the room and assaulted his senses with a vengeance; it felt like day one all over again.

"Law?" Luffy's voice was hesitant but it didn't show in his actions, he was moving swiftly toward the bed, bringing Law closer to losing to his instinct that was threatening to make him do things that he knew he will regret for the rest of his life. That's a long time….. Law growled, the most menacing he could manage in his current state, which successfully stopped Luffy…for half a minute.

The raven teen frowned when he heard the growl, snorting at the weak sound, he moved forward and grabbed the thick black blanket and yanked it from the other's weak grasp, shocking the vampire at the sudden action. As the blanket landed on the floor, Law thrashed violently for a moment, finally pushing himself up to kneeling position while clutching his throat, the sweet scent of his mate was both soothing him and weakening his self-control.

"L-Lu-Luffy, don't come…..any closer….please-ah…don't want to hurt you…." Law begged, refusing to turn to look at his mate.

Luffy clenched his jaw, in anger.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! He worries about hurting me when he's hurting himself? That's it!_

The teen decided that it was not the time to be all shy when the person he liked, no loved… was on the verge of dying. With a furious growl, Luffy launched himself at the unaware vampire, grabbing Law's shoulders, he pinned his shocked mate to the bed. As obsidian met grey, Law's already labored breathing turned into short gasps as he scented the fresh blood coated on Luffy's cheek.

"N-no….Luffy-ya…ahh…get off me…" Law moaned, his voice trembling

"LAW!" Luffy snarled, silencing the tanned male beneath him, "DON'T BE SUCH A SELFISH JERK!"

Glowing grey orbs widened in surprised at his mate's sudden outburst.

"You can't die….Don't you die and leave me alone!" Luffy cried, his words melting into sobs, "_BAKA! _I'm your mate right? I love you….So just do what you need to do…. To live."

Law groaned, he wrapped his tanned hands around Luffy and flipped his mate onto to his back, the teen could feel Law panting slightly at his neck.

"Luffy-ya…" Law breathed against the creamy skin, feeling his mate shudder in response.

Expecting Law to bite his neck straight away, he jolted in surprise when he felt something wet and sharp lick and nip lightly at his neck, on instinct, Luffy turned, baring more of his neck to Law. Leaving a wet trail up from the neck, Law gently lapped at the small cut on Luffy's cheek, making a mental note to disembowel whoever did that. Luffy moaned softly at the unexpected pleasure that rippled from that simple action, after the tanned male was finished cleaning the wound, he captured Luffy's lips in a searing kiss. Nibbling at the soft flesh until Luffy allowed his slick muscle into the hot carven, entangling his appendage with Law's, Luffy could taste a faint metallic flavor which underneath Law's own personal taste.

Breaking the kiss to allow his mate to breathe, Law moved back down the wet trail he had left earlier while pulling Luffy against his body, so that the other practically sat on Law's lap. The little blood Law had tasted earlier had done nothing to soothe the burn in his throat, after all it was a mere taste. Going back to nipping the neck before him, Law drew his tongue over Luffy's shoulder causing the teen to shudder as the cool air rapidly cooled the saliva coated skin. Luffy could feel the sharpness of Law's canines on his skin, but at the same time he was getting impatient.

"Ah….Ah….Law…..Hurry… AHHH."

When his mate moaned and bucked against him as he nipped a sensitive spot, Law lost it. Opening his jaws, he let his canines pierce through the soft tender skin, causing crimson liquid to flow instantaneously from the wound, Luffy gave a soft cry but it soon melted into a moan as the sharp pain dissolved into pleasure, coursing through his body.

Law felt like he was on drugs, Luffy's blood was truly addictive, it was like honey, with a hint of cherries and other kinds of sweet fruits, simply it was best thing the vampire had ever tasted in his life, nothing and no one had ever come close even tasting like that, truly one of a kind, unique to his mate only. The warm blood that gushed from Luffy's neck was ironically cooling his heated body and soothing the ache in his throat, but as the pain faded, he found himself unable to stop drinking.

Luffy could feel his strength and energy flowing out of his body together with his life's liquid, his head was getting heavier and heavier, weakly , he clung onto Law's neck, until he couldn't hang on any longer, his hands fell with a soft thud on his lap.

_ENOUGH!  
_A voice at the back of his head roared at him, causing Law to snap back to reality, with a distressed cry, the tanned male, detached himself from Luffy's neck and licked the puncture wounds until they fully closed, leaving only two barely visible light scaring tissue.

"Lu-Luffy-ya…" Law rasped,

"Uhm….mm…..Law….." Luffy mumbled, his eyes were half lidded and hazy, "Sleepy…"

Law cracked a faint smile and a sigh of relief he was terrified earlier by the fact that he had almost drained his mate dry. Luffy was already starting to doze off, resting his head on Law's chest. The vampire gently lifted the teen up and laid him on the soft bed, he retrieved the blanket from the floor before rejoining the other raven, drawing Luffy as close to him as possible, Law tucked the teen under in chin before drawing the blanket over both of them.

_That bloody flamingo got some serious explaining to do tomorrow, or I'll gut him._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I need opinions on this one , should i bring Kid back into the story?-Portraying him as a nicer person to Luffy, maybe eventually they could be friends? Hmm... Between Luffy and Kid there's just too much tension , so i probably need a third party, Smoker? Sabo? **

**Well until the next chapter!:) Thanks for all your support**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the reviews! You guys really gave me good ideas and inspiration :) if you got any ideas for possible future scenes just post a review or drop me a private message.**

**Here's the next Chapter~**

* * *

Chapter 16

Luffy rudely awoken by a violent shaking of the bed, he groaned as his stiff muscles were stretched by the sudden movement. Pawing the sheets beside him while rubbing sleep out of his eyes, disappointment filled him when he found them cold instead of the warmth he felt seeping through his back throughout the cold night.

Luffy topple out of the warm bed and onto the unwelcoming floor with an undignified yelp as the room shook violently again. The teen sat on the floor for a few seconds before starting to even think about what the tremors could mean.

_An earthquake?!_

The raven haired teen let out a panicked cry before scrambling to his feet, as he tried to stand; Luffy found that he was feeling weak and a tad lightheaded. Despite his condition, terror was blooming rapidly in his chest; his minded was clouded with the thoughts of Law and the safety of his mate. (Obviously he forgot that Law's was not human)

Luffy forced himself to his feet, and with the support of the various furniture in the room, he stumbled his way towards the mahogany door and pulled open the door weakly, fearing the chaos that might already be unfolding outside.

To his surprise, the hallway was perfectly fine, not a single thing out of place, but as Luffy hobbled towards the living room, he could feel the tremors getting more and more powerful, like walking towards the epicenter of a quake. When the common area came into sight, the human's coal eyes widened in a mixture of horror and confusion at the scene before him.

Everything was in disarray; broken shards of glass were strewn all over the floor, like glittering diamonds in the sun. The antique vases that once decorated the room were lying on the floor in pieces, furniture were in the wrong positions and location making Luffy wonder how it even go there in the first place. The floor was also sporting a great deal of deep mini-craters, which Luffy was sure did not come from meteors.

A ferocious snarl drew Luffy's attention away from mess towards the spiral stairs that led to the first floor. With some of his strength starting to return to his weak body, the teen took a deep breath before stepping cautiously into the chaotic living room, lucky for him there was a path created by god knows what that seems to be mostly free from the sharp debris that littered the floor. Treading carefully, he made his way to the stairway where he was greeted by a blood-chilling sight. Law was snarling and growling at Doflamingo while leaping at the blonde, trying to pin the other down, the cool grey eyes were burning with anger and his fingers were curved as if to mimic claws. Both males had a fair share of blood on various parts of their body (which wasn't much considering what they are).

Doflamingo was really trying to attack the raven head, instead he was merely dodging every attack Law threw his way, but when an attack did manage to hit the blonde, Law would be sent flying backwards into the wall by a bamboo wielding Vergo, the pole kept flashing between black and green, like some sort of demonic weapon.

Killer and Drake were trying to calm the raging Law, every time they pinned the tanned male down, he would use his powers to switch himself with a decoration or furniture, thwarting the duos efforts to calm him.

"Come on Law, this has gone on long enough," Doflamingo whined, not making an effort to mask the boredom in his voice, "Don't you think you should think check on Luffy?"

"Whose fault is it for putting it in that state?" Law growled

Doflamingo raised an eyebrow at the question, "Yours?"

"Partially, yes, but it's your fucking fault for not telling me about the blood moon,"

"Even if I did, you would have been powerless to stop its effects, there's no running away from it."

"I could have prepare myself and Luffy-ya for it, you just had to conveniently leave out the important details don't you?" Law hissed, pushing himself forward with a powerful leapt, aiming for the throat, catching Doflamingo and pinned the male down by sheer luck.

Luffy acted on impulse, in a flash he had grabbed an undamaged vase from the nearby table stand and threw it at Vergo who was already moving swiftly on Law. The antique miraculously hit its target and shattered into pieces, it didn't hurt the victim but it successfully drew his attention and the attention of everyone else in the room. Obsidian eyes grew wide as he realized his actions, but it was too late to regret anything now any way.

Vergo narrowed his eyes the human brat and growled, causing the teen to back away a little too fast, a wave of dizziness hit him and he collapsed onto the floor. Seeing his mate disappear from sight, Law immediately abandoned the 'gut the flamingo' plan and vaulted onto the second floor.

"Luffy-ya…." Luffy opened his previously closed eyes to peer into Law's worried ones as he was cradled gently against the other.

"I'm fine…just sleepy…." Luffy replied, trying desperately to shake the sleepiness off. He couldn't believe it, why was he so sleepy? He just woke up not even ten minutes ago for crying out loud!

"You're still exhausted from yesterday; I took too much blood from you." Luffy could sense the heavy guilt laced into Law's voice.

"Baka…Don't you dare try to die on me again." Luffy said weakly, his eyelids growing heavier by the second, "I won't forgive…..you…if you do…"

Luffy trailed off as he descended in a dreamless sleep, Law smiled, remembering the words Luffy had shouted in his face the previous night, the night where he also made a silent promise that he would never leave Luffy, he would not die nor will he allow the teen to live alone.

"Why don't you bring him home?" Killer asked, appearing beside Law, "He did, so to speak, ran away from home last night, only i_nforming_ that red haired man."

Law wanted to curse at the blonde, but knew it would do no good to anyone; he was fucking tired from trying to pound Doflamingo to the ground so he merely nodded at Killer's suggestion. Carrying the teen down the stairs he headed out of the building towards the car, Killer moved to follow but was stopped by Doflamingo.

"I got something to tell you, let Drake drive, he's going out anyway."

Golden brows furrowed in confusion but he stayed behind, allowing the muscular male to walk past him towards the car. As the vehicle pulled out of the driveway, Killer mismatched eyes threw a questioning gaze at the other blonde, he could sense something was going to happen and Doflamingo's wicked grin was giving the thought a bad feel to it.

* * *

When Drake dropped the pair at Luffy's house, he couldn't help but chuckle, his haki told him that there was more people in the house than there should be, it didn't take a genius to figure out that the guardian had called back up. As he watched the pair move towards the house, the teen was awoken when they arrived so Law wouldn't have spin another wild tale, he silently wished the good luck.

When Luffy stumbled slightly into the house, he found himself starring at piercing golden eyes that seem vaguely familiar.

"Well looks like you're alright," Mihawk smirked staring intently at his two students

"Ahh! Mihawk-sensei! What are you doing here?" Luffy exclaimed, as he slowly recognized the pale male standing before him.

"Akagami called me at the crack of dawn wailing something about him being too harsh and his godson running away from home," Mihawk replied, "And when Zoro heard you were missing, he practically dragged me to the car and forced me to drive here at six in the morning. "

"Zoro here's too? "

_Oh great... More and more people are getting involved in this... _Law sighed internally

Mihawk turned on his heel and strode back to the living room, calling for Shanks .

"Oi Akagami, your precious godson is back "

"Huh? What? Luffy?" The red haired man who had fallen asleep on the sofa jumped at the mention of Luffy. Luffy's green haired friend also woke with a start at the sudden racket.

As Luffy and law made their way into the room, shanks practically flung himself at the poor teen saying he was sorry.

Luffy was confused, since when was Shanks too harsh on him? Then he recalled the previous night, when shanks had denied him supper, he _did_ trudge back to his room with a frown a shadow cast over his face. He was only sulking as he didn't have anything to distract himself with; the red haired man probably took it as a sign of anger at him for not helping the teen when Ace was screaming at him for eating his precious desert.

To the godfather's surprise, the teen burst into fits of laughter while trying to explain that he wasn't angry at the red head but at something else, the man could barely make out the coherent words between guffaws of laughter.

The teen looked around the room for his brother, Luffy had expected the older D to have tackled him to the floor and started strangling him while trying to pound Law to the ground( not that he could) looking around he found no signs of the freckled male

"If you're looking for Portgas, he's not home," Mihawk answered, his sharp gaze catching the teen's troubled expression.

Luffy's confusion and curiosity doubled, Ace rarely stays out for the night, but relieve overpowered all the other feelings, he didn't want to explain anything to Ace at the moment.

"Oi Luffy! What happened? Shanks said you went missing," Zoro said, walking towards his friend, but stop short when he spotted a tanned male standing behind Luffy, "Trafalgar? What are you doing here?"

"Eh….Well….I was over at Law's place for the night." Luffy mumbled, a faint blush dusting his cheek

The usual crowd wouldn't have noticed it but Dracule Mihawk wasn't nicknamed 'Hawkeye' for nothing, seeing the change, Mihawk couldn't help but smirk at the picture, it was as clear to the teacher that there was something going on between Monkey D Luffy and Trafalgar Law.

"What the fuck were you doing there?"

"I needed help with something and Luffy-ya was the best person for the job." The tanned male replied, speaking for the first time he stepped into the house.

"In the middle of the fucking ni-OWWW!" Zoro's question was cut off when Mihawk smacked him on the head, _hard. _Law was mildly surprised that the teen didn't pass out from the force of the strike, but Zoro was the son of the strongest swordsman in the country so the man probably expects the teen to be strong enough to take a hit from his old man.

"Watch your mouth," Mihawk snapped, "Even if I'm not your teacher, I'm still your father."

Luffy snickered as softly he watched the father-son argument, when he had first gone to Zoro's house for an assignment, he practically shrieked when he found his teacher in the house. It took him weeks to get over the fact that his best friend's father was his teacher and the teacher terror of the school (other than Smoker).

Luffy didn't realize he had nodded off while still standing until he heard Zoro calling him.

"….uffy….Luffy!" Zoro shouted, "Geez….I can't believe you fell asleep….You gonna tell me what happened on Halloween?"

"Huh? Sorry I'm still tired, didn't sleep well enough…." Luffy replied stifling another yawn

"If you want to know what happened you can ask Sanji-ya or Shanks-ya," Law cut in, "Luffy should rest, he's _really_ tired."

Without waiting for a reply, the grasped Luffy's hand and led the half asleep teen upstairs to his room, leaving a baffled Zoro , Mihawk just smirked and Shanks…. Well the said man was knocked out on the couch again, apparently worrying about an impulsive teen proved too draining for the man this time round. Leaving his old friend on the couch, Mihawk dragged his son out of the house and told him if he wanted to find out anything about Halloween, he would have to find the blonde cook that Zoro hated with a vengeance.

When Luffy awoke, he found the evening sunlight streaming through the windows, as he moved out of the bed, he found a piece of white paper neatly folded and placed on the side table, opening it, he found just one sentence written in elegant script.

**_See you tomorrow_**

Smiling he folded the slip and placed it back where he found it and made his way downstairs. He found Shanks and Ace in the kitchen cooking dinner, which was weird in Luffy's opinion, Ace only cooks when he is in a VERY good mood.

_I wonder what put him in such a good mood. Something good must have happened to him and Shanks probably haven't told him about me running out of the house in the middle of the night yesterday. I just hope it stays that way; a happy Ace is good for everybody._

"Hey Lu! I brought back some of your favorite dessert, chocolate crème brulee from the Baratie!" Ace shouted, moving to give Luffy a tight hug, missing the dumbfounded face of his younger brother.

_Okay…this is just getting scary…Every time I want to eat that dessert he always scream at me due to the price of the delicious sweet, today he bought it? For me? Oh god what's happening to my ni-chan? Wha-Wait is this smoke I smell on him? Ace doesn't smoke….._

The night went on with an extremely merry Ace, a happy yet confused Luffy and a worn out red head.

* * *

The next day, Luffy met Law at the gate of the school together with the usual gang, no one said anything about the party night, and Law assumed they already heard it from Sanji or the Kendo captain. They resumed their usual small chat as they made their way towards class, occasionally complaining about the new modules and classes they had to take, swapping home printed timetables to see if they shared any classes. Law was beyond delighted when he realized he had all the same classes as his mate, suddenly a silence came over the group, the cause was a particular red head walking a few meters in front of them.

"He's alone?" Nami voiced out the group's surprise, "But he's never alone."

"I heard from my father that Heat and Wire got expelled over some gang fight over in South Blue," Zoro snorted, "Surprise that Kid wasn't involved in it."

"He wasn't?!" Sanji gasped, "The world is going to end."

"Stop exaggerating shitty cook."

"What was that ya stupid marimo?"

"QUIT IT!" Nami roared, giving each teen a hard hit to the head.

Luffy stared at the walking red head in the distance, it strange, Kid looked different to the raven haired teen, he looked lonely…..

As the group entered their homeroom class, they decided to sit as far from the loner red head as possible, Kid didn't even turn his head in their direction as they walked in, his amber eyes were focused on the view outside the window, though Luffy doubt he were staring at the scenery, those usually bright and sharp eyes were dull and distant.

As the class settled down, Mihawk strode in with long confident strides, with a tall, lean blonde a few steps behind him. As soon as the scent hit Law, the vampire's shoulder sagged and his jaw dropped in astonishment and disbelieve, Luffy was in no better condition, if the teen was made of rubber, his jaw would have hit the ground.

"From today onwards we've got a new student…again," Mihawk announced, "This is Killer, Trafalgar's brother."

* * *

**Soooooo what do you think?.**


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG! I love you guys! A hundred over followers and 200 hundred reviews! *sob***

**Thank you SOOOOO much... Your reviews gave me a lot of inspiration and motivation!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Kid almost fell out of his chair when he shifted his ember gaze form the window to focus on the new student Mihawk brought in; standing in front of the class was the sexiest guy he has ever laid eyes on. The said male was tall and lean, his long wild blonde hair fell all the way to his thighs, his long bangs were slightly obscuring his eyes but even Kid was able to make out the ruby and emerald orbs behind them.

When Mihawk announced that the blonde was Trafalgar's brother, the red-head wanted to kill himself.

_Why? Why is the world so cruel? Why does he have to Trafalgar's brother? Fuck, they don't even look like brothers…_

Oblivious to Kid's inner turmoil, Law was still in shock, his mind was trying to conjure up a reason to why Killer would be standing in front of him, but he was further taken back when Mihawk introduced the blonde as his _brother_. Not that he had anything against it but it was weird….. They didn't even look like each other for goodness sake, the only wacked out (not to mention twisted) mind that could possible come up with such an idea was Donquixote fucking Doflamingo.

Law was pressing his palm into his face so hard that Luffy was sure that if the tanned male had been human, he would have surely fractured his nose. As Killer took a seat beside Luffy, Law cracked open his eyes to throw his _brother_ the deadliest look he could muster, which sad to say, didn't affect Killer one bit.

The message was clear; _I want answers after this…._

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us you had a brother coming Trafalgar!" Franky yelled as the group entered the cafeteria.

"He didn't tell me he was coming here," Law seethed

"What do you mean?" Nami demanded, "He's your brother right?"

"Adopted," Law and Killer replied simultaneously

"That doesn't answer the question," Sanji snorted, "Adopted or not, brother means family, and that means you all live under the same roof, so what is with this poor communication?"

Sanji narrowed his eyes at the tanned male, ever since the pair walked into Baratie after Halloween, the chef has been feeling suspicious of Law; his gut was screaming at him that Trafalgar Law was far from just a normal student with a dream of becoming a surgeon. There was something else about the dark haired male, something off, something wrong.

The feeling was further amplified when he received a visit from Zoro and Mihawk at Baratie, the green hair bastard was demanding answers about Luffy and what happened on All Hallows' Eve. He was taken back however when the moss-head told him that Luffy had gone missing in the middle of the night, only turning up in the morning with Law, saying he had spent the night at the other male's house, all the way in the North.

"Law doesn't spend a lot of time with the family, he prefers to keep to himself," Killer replied, smirking as the scowl on Law's face deepened.

"You would want to lock yourself in the room if that guy keeps trying to jump you," Law shot back

Just then a small breeze caused by a passing cause the blonde to freeze, the scent was nothing he was ever smelt before, it was a sweet delicious smell, in short addicting. Killer had to clench his fist tightly under the table to control the sudden urge to leap out of his seat and track down the source of the scent. He was trying to keep his face straight but Law saw right through it, something was affecting the blonde and that something just walked past their table.

When Killer was forcefully dragged from the classroom after Mihawk ended the class, Kid couldn't help but feel disappointed, he wanted to talk to the guy, but as long as Trafalgar Law was there with the rest of Luffy's friends, he knew he should steer clear of the bunch. If he tried to approach the group, he had no doubts that he would end up on a hospital bed at the end of the day. Instead Kid chose to do the next best thing he deliberately walked past the table the killer was sitting at hoping to at very least hear the guy's voice.

As he approached the table, he heard voices questioning the brothers, but the answer was what allowed relieve to flood his body. They were adopted the two brothers were adopted, thank god; kid would have danced around the cafeteria with joy if it wasn't for that ego of his. Well it actually saved him from looking like a fucking idiot in front of the hot blonde.

As he made his way past the table he caught a new voice, one he has never heard before, it was clear baritone unlike any the red head has ever heard. Kid had to force himself to keep walking instead of stopping right behind Killer, man... He could listen to that sexy voice all day….

All too soon, Kid had already walked past the table and was heading towards the cafeteria doors. Making his way along the near empty hallways the red head ducked into an empty stairway, allowing his racing heart to calm down and waiting for the damn blush on his pale cheeks to disappear. Closing his eyes, he failed to notice the footsteps heading in his direction, getting louder by the second.

The moment Sanji and Nami stopped questioning about him and Law, the blonde rose from his seat as calmly as he could and told the group he wanted to do some exploring before the next class and promptly left the cafeteria. Leaving Law gazing at Killer suspiciously, just then realization hit him like a ton of bricks,

_No way can it be?...Oh hell..._

* * *

killer couldn't believe his luck, first day of school and he found his mate, good thing he took precautions and hunted the previous night, learning from Law, it was better to be safe than sorry, the scent didn't affect him as much as he had expected.

Killer followed the trail of sweet scent left by his mate until he turned a corner to find a human male slumped in the corner of the deserted stairway. He appeared to be asleep if it wasn't for the erratic beating of the male's heart; the human was pale with vivid red hair making his head look like it was on fire.

When cool fingers brushed his cheek, Kid snapped opened his eyes with a growl and started lashing out at the culprit only to have his wrist caught in a vice like grip and pinned to his head, as he slowly stopped struggling, he found himself staring at a pair of red and green eyes which were clouded with worry.

"Are you all right?" The blonde asked

"Eh...I er...,"Kid could only stutter at Killer failing to say anything coherent

Killer looked at the male stuttering before him, his face turning as red as his hair and chuckled lightly. The human adverted his ember gaze from killer, unable to look the other in the eye, his face growing hotter by the passing second. Killer released male's hands and got up before offering his to the red-head who was still sitting in the corner staring at the wall.

"Saw you in Mihawk's class earlier but didn't catch your name, I'm killer,"

Kid's head snapped up looked at the blonde in surprise. It took a full minute for him to react to the outstretched hand, what was going through his mind was close to: _Oh my god!Oh my god! He's talking to me can't believe it!_ Good lord he sounds just like a love struck teenager, though it wasn't far from the truth.

"Ermmm...Kid... Eustass Kid..." Replied the red head, accepting the hand that was offered to him.

Killer gave Kid a warm grin watching with amusement as the blush on the human's cheek intensified. A soft growl from behind caused the blonde to instinctively spin around and shield Kid from the approaching presence. One look from behind Killer's back had Kid gripping the blonde's shirt till his knuckles turned white.

"Him?! Really Killer?" Law growled, the animalistic sound caused Kid's heart rate to triple instantaneously.

Killer frowned, what's wrong with Kid being his mate? Possessiveness swelled in his chest, Law had no say in this, this was his life partner not his, and Kid was perfect, the fury projected in Law's voice caused the blonde to growl a warning at the raven haired male. Kid fear was mounting by the second, so did his curiosity, why was Killer acting so possessive of him and why did the two _adopted_ brothers look like they were ready to rip each other's throats out.

"That bastard almost killed Luffy-ya, "Law snarled, advancing on the pair his eyes glowing in anger

This particular piece of information shocked Killer; kid was the one that attacked Luffy? But no matter, his instincts called him to protect the male behind him, the fear scents emitting from the red head was so strong that Killer could choke on it.

If Law Kid was the one that hurt Luffy...that means Kid was attacked by Law... That bastard.

Just as Law as preparing to spring at the duo, he felt a hand grabs his, but it wasn't the hand that stopped him, it was the voice that followed.

"Law... Stop..."

"Luffy-ya? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay with Zoro-ya and the others."

"I was curious about where you are going, you looked kinda angry so I was worried,"

"Curiosity killed the cat Luffy-ya," Law sighed, turning his back on Killer and Kid.

"Shishishi, I know, but satisfaction brought it back," Luffy laughed as Law looked dumbstruck by the answer shot back at him, even Killer cracked a smile.

"Come on Law, you told me you can't decide who _that _person is," Luffy said, grinning at his mate, "If Kid is with Killer, then just let them be!"

_Wha-Wha-Wha-WHAT? I'm with Killer? What is that brat blabbering about? It doesn' make any sense..._

"Luffy-ya have you forgotten what he did to you?" Law asked, his voice laced with anger, "He b-"

Law's mouth snapped shut the when he felt a warm pair of lips on his own; he looked at his blushing mate in surprise, whereas Kid's jaw nearly hit the ground at the display.

_Are those two….no way….seriously?! That bastard beat me up for beating up his boyfriend? Okay maybe I was asking for it, but who knew that little brat got a boyfriend…_

"Come on," Luffy mumbled, grabbing Law's hand, he somehow managed to drag the stunned vampire away from the stairway and down the hallway.

Kid's fiery eyes followed the pair until they disappeared unto one of the empty classrooms along the hall. I light chuckle recaptured his attention back to the blonde he was still clinging onto for dear life, quickly letting go of the shirt, Kid took a step back, his face flaming up once again.

"Hey Kid, you know where you can find the best view in the school?" Killer asked, when his mate nodded, he continued, "Why don't you show me, let's get to know each other better shall we? I got a feeling that we would be seeing each other more often now."

* * *

The moment the door closed behind him, Law pushed Luffy against the wall and captured his mate's lips in a searing kiss making Luffy moaned softly, allowing Law's wet appendage to slip through his parted lips. Pushing his tongue forward the teen started to tangle his tongue with Law's, pleasure coursed through his entire body, on their own accord, his hands looped themselves around the other's neck, bringing him closer, trying to deepened the kiss.

"You shouldn't have done that in the hall Luffy-ya..." Law murmured, as he broke the kiss to allow his mate to fill his lungs with oxygen, moving towards the nook of Luffy's neck, he nipped gently at the soft skin, eliciting soft mewls from the teen, "Luffy-ya….can I…"

knowing what his mate wanted, Luffy merely tilted his head in silent consent, to hell that they are in the school, Law's canines lengthened and sharpened as he continued to nip at the raven's neck, drawing his tongue over the spot, but just as he was going to puncture the skin, the door slammed opened revealing a group of people led by none other than a raging female with blazing orange hair.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kid was close to having a panic attack, his heart was beating like he was forced to run a marathon, two times in a row, his back was flat against the cool concrete, his eyes regarding the tall blonde standing a few feet away, you could practically see the gears in Kid's head working overtime as he tried to process what Killer had just told him.

* * *

**So whatdaya think? I think i just killed myself at the last part there, but heck it! *dances around***

**do you think Luffy's friends should find out the truth behind Law? *thinks hard***

**Anyway thanks for all the reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FAVS AND THE REVIEWS! **

**this chapter is slightly more on Killer and Kid so until next time..**

* * *

Chapter 18

Law cursed and pulled away from Luffy, his jaws clenching shut, he turned to face the orange-haired female while pulling his half-dazed mate into his arms.

"WELL?" Nami demanded ferociously,

"Eh Nami?" Luffy mumbled, the pleasure haze just starting to clear his mind, as the past few seconds came back to him, he practically leapt out of Law's arms, "NAMI?!, wh-wha-what are you doing here?"

"That's our question Luffy," Zoro growled, stepping forward to stand beside Nami

"What were you doing here with him?" Sanji finished, his outer appearance appeared calm, but even someone like Luffy could detect the anger and disbelieve in his voice.

"Erm…well….i…er…..Law…." the teen stuttered incoherently, dark bangs covered the dark blush that crept all the way to the tip of his ears as he took a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Isn't it obvious Zoro-ya?" Law smirked; he could smell the intense emotions rolling of the green haired teen in suffocating waves.

"Trafalgar," Zoro snarled, "What did you do to Luffy? Spit it out clearly!"

"I did nothing," Law replied smugly, "If you want to know I'll tell you, Luffy-ya and I are together, is that clear enough for you?"

Shock and surprise to rippled throughout the group in waves, as they were stunned by the sudden revelation. After a full minute of staring at the duo in shocked silence and Luffy burying his flushed face in Law's shirt, it was Sanji that finally broke the silence.

"Couldn't you at least tell us?" Sanji sighed, "We are friends right? Mann... If you weren't with us, I would have thought you were sometimes fucking perverted demon trying to force himself on an innocent teen or something.

Law smirked, if only Sanji knew how close his claim was to the truth, well putting aside the perverted and forcing himself on Luffy part. He wasn't a demon but he sure wasn't human either.

"I knew it!" Nami shrieked, startling everyone, "I knew something fishy was going on with you two!"

Then she went on to blabber about how since Law saved Luffy from Kid, she knew something was up and it went on until Robin had to ask her to stop as they had to head for their next class, when they exited the class, the orange haired human was still going on about her theories and suspicions, the other raven haired female just smiled and nodded to everything that was said.

As the small group broke up to head for their own classes, Law and Luffy headed to their next class which happened to be math together with Sanji, who was quietly walking behind the pair, observing and running his mind over the things that have happened.

Something was bugging him, he didn't know what the others think but he felt a tad suspicious of the tanned male, the way he had smirked earlier to his words earlier unnerved him somehow, it was like he agreed to something the blonde had said, but there was some deeper meaning to it. Sanji knew he was being paranoid to some extend but he was just worried about Luffy, that boy attracts all sorts of trouble; maybe the next one is called Trafalgar Law.

"You're late." Smoker growled as the trio walked into his class

"Shishishi, sorry smokey, we got carried away," Luffy laughed, giving the white haired man a cheeky grin.

"That's Smoker-sensei brat," the teacher snarled

Law huffed lightly, his mate never seemed to be afraid of the scariest and probably the strongest _human_ adults, first it was Dracule Mihawk then there was Boa Hancock the English teacher, now the math teacher, who just so happens to be the disciplinary head, pissing off any of these people off will earn you a one way ticket to the principal's office and out of the school, and also the hospital in the case of Mihawk _disciplinary actions_ against students.

Just as Smoker was about to address the other two, the door swung open to reveal the missing blonde his new red-head _friend_, the duo walked into class apologizing for their lateness, which practically blew the teacher off.

_Eustass Kid is apologizing for being late? _

Sighing in defeat, Smoker waved his hand at his students, gesturing for them to sit down_._

_What is happening to the world? Fuck I don't get paid enough for dealing with this shit, geez….The brats these days were just out to make his life harder than it already is….._

Through the class, Smoker's mood grew worse and worse, he had to send students to the office for having the nerve to fight in his class, right under his nose. By the time the bell rang, the remaining students packed and rushed out of the class, unable to take the murderous aura Smoker was giving of, all except Luffy and Law, mostly because Luffy had fallen asleep in class and Sanji had left Law to deal with it as he had to hurry off.

As the teen woke up to an empty classroom, he picked himself and walked over to the teacher's table, ignoring the warning flashing in Smoker's eyes.

"Get out of the class brat," Smoker growled at the ridiculous grin Luffy was constantly wearing.

"Shishisi, I just wanted to ask you something," Luffy grinned, "Ne…What were you doing with Ace?"

Law raised an eyebrow at his mate's question, puzzled by the fact that the older D was suddenly mentioned to Smoker, glancing at the said man, it took all of his willpower not to howl with laughter. Smoker was staring wide eyed at the teen, his jaw hanging open as he gaped.

_Hahahahahaha, the look on his face is priceless….. Oh my god is that a blush?_

True enough, Smoker's face was starting to turn a pale pink color; the teacher could feel his face heating up and he swallowed audibly.

"Wh-What are you saying you stupid brat!" Smoker growled, he tried to keep his voice gruff and angry but Law could hear the embarrassment and nervousness laced throughout his speech.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked innocently, his head tilted to the side in confusion to why his teacher was acting so angry over a simple question, "Ace came home freakishly happy the other day so I was wondering if something good happened while he was out with you."

The color on the white haired man's face was getting darker and darker, as he listen to the kid in front of him, while Law was enjoying the show that was going on, who knew the terrifying disciplinary head could have a such as side?

_The way he is acting is like he is actually going out with A-….Wait…..No way….those two? Seriously?!Oh god…._

Law was fighting to keep himself composed, his mind was spinning like he just got of a roller coaster, as if the killer and Kid revelation wasn't bad enough, now it's Smoker and Ace?! What is with today!?

_This is getting ridiculous…..Fuck the next I know Sanji-ya and Zoro-ya are going to announce that their dating…that's when I know the world is going to end._

"Nothing is going on between me and Portgas now get out of my class!" Smoker gritted out, his muscular frame trembling with anger and embarrassment.

Before Luffy could say anything to cause Smoker to lash out, Law circled is arm around the teen's waist and drew him closer.

"Let's not make the poor guy burst a vein shall we Luffy-ya?" Law chuckled, earning a confused look from his mate, heading towards the door, he turned back once to look at Smoker, "You know…Luffy-ya never said anything about you and Ace-ya having something going on, the way you were defending yourself was so…suspicious."

Law smirked knowingly at the dumbstruck math teacher whose face was turning into the same shade of red as Kid's hair, without waiting for an answer he turned and walked out of the classroom.

Ten seconds later….

TRAFALGAR!

The angered voice echoed through the halls of the school, Luffy and everyone within a one mile radius of the classroom either fell over with shock or leap three feet into the air.

Law let out streams of laughter startling his mate who was looking at him curiously, his dark eyes were boring into the tanned male.

"Ne Law…. You know what's going on right?" Luffy pouted, "Tell me! Come on!"

"I think you should ask your brother Luffy-ya,"

"Ehhh….. But I don't want to ask Ace," Luffy whined childishly, "He definitely won't tell me, the last time I mentioned smokey he practically stuffed my mouth with mash potato to shut me up."

_So…..Smoker's name is like a taboo in Luffy-ya's household huh….Just like the very mention of Ace in front of Smoker gets him all flustered….hehehe…..should I start blackmailing them?_

"Ask what?" A new voice cut through Law's thoughts like a knife through butter

The pair turned to find Killer staring at them with mirth dancing in his mismatched eyes, his lips was pressed together in a small smile, and right behind the blonde was... Kid.

Stone grey eyes narrowed at the red head, just as he was about to give Kid some tongue lashing and Killer a piece of his mind, he noticed that something was off about the said fellow. The human's expression gave nothing away, but the usual cocky air that surrounded Kid was replaced by the aura of a mixture of fear, shock and disbelief.

"Hey Killer, we were just talking about my brother, Law doesn't want to tell me Ace's secret, you think you can persuade him to?" Luffy asked, suddenly he noticed that there was another person behind Killer, "Oh! Erm… hi Kid..."

When the other teen didn't acknowledge Luffy's greeting, the rave haired teen continued, slightly worried about the lack of reaction, "You okay? You look kinda pale…"

"Killer you did not…." Law trailed off, his grey eyes locked onto the blonde, lips curling over his teeth in a silent snarl, "You fucking idot!"

"What?" Killer raised both his hands in defense, "Better now than later you know."

"Killer, you are going fucking to kill yourself," Law snarled lowly

Kid's head snapped up at the bone-chilling sound, Trafalgar's teeth were bared at the blonde who was verbally trying to defend his actions, no matter, what done is done, Kid don't think he could forget what Killer had told him on the roof, even if Mihawk whacked him on the head with an aluminum bat.

* * *

When Killer had revealed his true nature, Kid thought the handsome fellow was pulling his leg, until he saw that the other wasn't lying. He was first and foremost terrified, the red head had backed into the wall staring at Killer wide eyed, half-expecting his to tackle him to the ground and slit his throat or pound his face into the ground.

Killer did neither, he just calmly observed every action and emotion that his mate exhibited, and hoping Kid wasn't too freaked out to run from him screaming bloody murder. Kid just slumped against the concrete wall looking pale; his mind was trying to accept what was just told to him.

_Vampire…why can't any good looking guy I want be normal? Am I cursed or something is he going to suck me dry or something?_

"Calm down will you?" Killer sighed, running a hand through his golden locks

_How am I supposed to do that when I might be potential dinner for you?...not that I mind…._

"I have no plans on hurting you, trust me," Killer said, "I will never do that."

The sincerity in Killer's eyes washed away all the doubts of becoming dinner but he was still worried about other matters. There was Trafalgar Law, was he a vampire too? What about Luffy? Too deep in thought and still partially shocked, Kid allowed the blonde to help him to his feet and lead him back into the main building where they bumped into the pair.

* * *

"We're going home," Law growled, adverting his gaze towards the red head, "Bring him too."

"Wait, what?!" Killer protested, but fell silent as Law growled at him, causing a near inaudible whimper to escape Kid, "Alright, alright, quit it, you're scaring him."

Luffy was watching the whole conversation, despite the lack of information; he could roughly guess what was going on. Killer had told Kid about himself and obviously the red head was having a hard time accepting the new information, he started to feel sorry for his enemy, now turned Killer's mate, he wasn't as badly shocked by the revelation due to the suspicions he had of Law, but Kid had none of that.

"Luffy-ya, come on, "

"Wait, "Luffy found himself saying, earning a puzzled look from his mate and Killer, "I think you and Killer should walk first, I'll walk with Kid."

Just as Law was to protest violently against the decision, Luffy shot him a determined look stopping the tanned vampire, he knew that Luffy would not change his mind once he set his mind on it. Sighing in defeat, he looked at Killer before both of them headed towards the school gate.

Kid wanted to protest the moment Trafalgar ordered Killer to bring him to their home; he wasn't ready to know any more than he already did, he was scared of what he might find out next.

"Don't worry about it." Amber eyes shifted to the side to find Luffy smiling at him, "Their family is a bit crazy but not dangerous or anything, I came out alive and not a scratch on me, see? Also, if anything does happen, Killer will protect you, he wouldn't let anything or anyone harm you."

Taking Kid by the arm, Luffy dragged a mortified Kid in the same direction as Law and Killer, ignoring the weak attempts by the red head to get the raven haired teen to let go.

_Wow…Killer really dropped a bomb on Kid, his strength and energy must have been drained with all that thinking._

When Luffy refused to budge, Kid resigned himself to his fate or meeting Killer's family, there was one thing on his mind that kinda bugged him.

_Why did Killer and Luffy say similar things?_

* * *

**I'll add more Luffy and Law next, after Kid manages to survive his meeting with Doffy:D**


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! **

**How i did it is still a mystery to me... but thank you all for your encouraging reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Then small raven led the larger male down the hallway, noticing that Kid had gave up fighting him and was just following him quietly. When Luffy looked behind him, he saw that his usually bright ember eyes were clouded by worry and fear, he understood the uncertainty that the other was feeling, but the guy needed to relax, so he decided to help the red head release some tension. Of course when Luffy said help, he meant make, so he took a deep breath.

"KID!" Luffy shrieked, using all the air in his lungs.

The effect was instantaneous; Kid screamed in shock and jumped three feet in the air as Luffy's high-pitched cry invaded his ears before he collapsed on the floor his ears ringing and vision swimming before him from the sudden movement. As his eyes came into focus, he saw Luffy grinning at him; his smile was so wide that Kid swore it actually reached the ravens ears.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kid snarled weakly, "You fucking bastard."

Luffy snorted at the weak snarl, it sounded more like a groan after seeing Law fight the leopard, the snarls that came from both parties were the most terrifying and animalistic he had ever heard, it made the scariest humans look soft.

"What? You need to relax, if you're scared they'll eat you." Luffy asked cheekily, but as he watched what remaining color Kid had on his face drain away, he quickly continued, "I'm joking! I'm joking! But really Kid, you need to relax, being tense won't help."

"Easy for you to say….." Kid muttered viciously, grudgingly accepting the hand that was offered to him, "You act like knowing the person you like isn't human is as normal as having a dog for a pet."

"Shishishi, I don't have a dog but Law is cool, he protects me," Luffy replied, "Im sure that Killer will protect you too."

"Hang on!" Kid said, grabbing Luffy's arm as the other teen tried to move towards the exit."What do you mean by that? He also said the same thing."

"He?" Luffy asked, confused

"He...er...Ki-Killer." Kid stammered, his face heating up slightly

_Fuck... Why was he blushing just by saying the sexy blonde's name? No wait... Sexy vampire blonde._

"He didn't tell you?" Luffy asked, his obsidian eyes widened.

"Tell me what?" Kid demanded

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you..." Luffy replied hesitantly

"Fuck... Just tell me already! This day cannot get any weirder than it already is,"

Luffy sighed, Kid didn't know how wrong he was, fine...if Kid wanted to know, he'll tell him, but only that he was Killer's mate, nothing more, chance to give Kid the worst day of his life was too good to pass. Okay, maybe not the worst but, Luffy couldn't wait for Kid to meet flamingo-ossan.

* * *

Kid decided to take back what he said earlier, today has official gotten weirder. No...weird would be an understatement. Currently, Trafalgar was fighting a freakishly tall blonde, teeth bared and ferocious snarls echoed through the luxurious room, while his _mate (he was still trying to come to terms with that)_ was trying to punch the guy. If the fact that vampires existed was weird, Donquixote Doflamingo brought weird to a whole new level, the guy was insanely creepily weird.

Then there was Luffy... The raven haired teen was watching the whole fight while laughing his ass off, he was acting like the whole fight going in front of him was part of a comedy act. Kid had the urge to strangle the brat if it wasn't for Law being there and they being in a room full of vampires.

"KID! Look out!"

Luffy's warning cry snapped out Kid out of his thoughts, he looked up to see that a pink blob was flying towards him, shrieking for the second time that day (though he refuses to admit), he barely had the time to dodge before the feathered ball flew into the table behind him with a loud crash.

"Kiddy~! Come here~."

"It's Kid! Eustass Kid! ya stupid flamingo-ish looking bastard! And stay the fuck away from me!" Kid hollered, he might be afraid of vampires, but he doesn't give a flying fuck who you are if someone dares insult his name.

Luffy roared with renewed laughter which in turn triggered Law's own laughing fit, Killer was chuckling too but he was also partially worried for his mate's safety, Doflamingo wasn't known for control, he did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, with little concern of the people around him, which pisses Law off on numerous occasions.

Kid scrambled away from Doflamingo as fast as he could placing the couch between him and the bastard, but proved to a futile attempt to escape, the moment the blonde had recovered from his crash, he had leapt towards the red head once again, easily jumping over the piece of furniture, this game of cat and mouse continued for several minutes at the expense of the poor human and the vampire duo who was trying to punch the blonde into the wall or kick him in the head.

Finally, when the blonde hit the floor for the second time with a satisfyingly solid thud, Killer decided that it was time to make their great escape, he moved and picked up the red head who turned well...red at the action, killer then turned on his heel and sped out of the living room in record time, leaving Law gapping at the abandon ship tactic.

When Doflamingo look up to find the room Kid and Killer free, he turned his neon blue eyes on the raven haired human who was just trying to recover from his laughing fit. The maniacal grin plastered on his face fell when the teen disappeared only to be replaced by a shocked Drake, who was now glaring at the other raven male behind him.

Turning around he found the teen safely wrapped protectively in Law's arms.

"Don't even think about it you bird, or I'll rip your balls off!" Law growled before heading back to his own room. Living Doflamingo to his own devices and Drake hurling insults at him.

* * *

"Ne...Law...I'm hungry..." Luffy whined

"Already Luffy-ya?" Law asked incredulously, looking up from his book staring down at his mate sprawled out beside him on the bed, "You just ate two hours ago!"

"Ehhhhhh! It's already been two hours?!"Luffy exclaimed

_Just how much can my little mate eat?_

"Alright, alright, I'll get something for you to eat so just make sure you stay in the room okay?" Law said "So what do you want to eat?"

"Hmmm..." Luffy hummed, dark brows furrowed in concentration, "I know! Waffles with maple syrup!"

When Luffy got a questioning look from his mate, the teen huffed indignantly.

"What? I like sweet things and meat but I'm already having that for dinner so waffles first."

Law chuckled wasn't dessert supposed to be eaten after dinner?

_He got the order all wrong but I guess that's how he is._

* * *

As Law left the house to get the waffles Luffy wanted, the Doflamingo's cell rang, punctuating the silence of the house with its odd cheery tune.

As he flipped open the flat device and placed it to his ear, he was greeted by an obnoxious laughter that could only belong to one person working under the blonde, he was also one of the few that could tolerate their obnoxious boss.

"What do I owe the pleasure of _you_ calling me all of a sudden? I believe I already did my share of the paper work this week"

"Oh come on Doflamingo, can't I call my own boss? Besides you didn't touch your mountain of paper work at all, Vergo did half of it for you and the rest are still sitting in your office collecting dust"

"Did you call me just to tell me off for not doing my paper work?" Doflamingo cackled, "What are you? My probation officer?"

"No I'm not and I refuse to be, I think I would die early if I had to keep checking up on you," Came the reply, "Anyway, I just wanted to invite you and your family over to my place for thanksgiving at the end of the week, just a simple dinner."

_Well…that was unexpected…..Of all things under the sun the fellow could ask, he's inviting my eccentric family to dinner?_

"You sure about that? You might end up with more things on your plate at the end of the day."

Doflamingo replied, trying to keep his voice calm, when in fact he could practically feel excitement coursing through his body at the thought of a _family_ dinner.

Doflamingo didn't need to eat, but this time he might just make an exception, just to see the end result of his plan. Furthermore, his answer was already decided the moment the other male threw the invitation at him.

"I can handle crazy," the other huffed, " I eat crazy for breakfast, lunch and dinner, nothing is too crazy for me to handle and besides you're not the only ones I invited, there are plenty of people coming , so it will be this Friday at 6."

"I'll be there, with _everyone_, but I may have a few of my kids missing." Doflamingo replied grinning ear to ear

_As long as all the key players are there,__ Fuffuffuffuffuffu,__ it's going to be blast_

Doflamingo wasn't one for celebrations, but this one is going to the best one in his lifetime **(he means~ Make it the best celebration of his life, at the expense of other people of course)**

* * *

As Law watched Luffy stuff the food into his mouth, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about something. When he had returned to the mansion, the bird was grinning like a mad man, which in Law's context was very unnerving.

The last time that happened, the bastard had brought back a _live_ polar bear, which nearly died of the scorching heat, where and how the bloody bird got the poor guy Law didn't know, but they managed to save it by rushing it to polar bear exhibition in the local zoo.

Law nearly castrated the idiot for putting the fluffy creature in danger, sure he hunted animals but he had a taken a liking towards the white bear species over the years and refused to allow Doflamingo's idiocy harm it.

God knows what that guy was going to do next, whatever it was; the tanned vampire wasn't looking forward to it.

"Ne Law... What's wrong?" Luffy mumbled, trying to swallow the last of his waffle, pinning his obsidian gaze on his troubled mate.

"Nothing to worry about Luffy-ya," Law replied, his slate colored eyes shifting to Luffy "I was just thinking about something...it's nothing to bother yourself with."

When Law saw Luffy frown, he knew the teen was about to protest, demanding to know the answer. Just as the raven opened his mouth, Law released a soft growl which effective stopped Luffy from speaking .the sound wasn't meant to be threatening but from his point of view from the chair, the vampire could see the confusion and surprise reflected in the other's eyes.

Smirking the male got up from his seat and leaned into a small crouch, releasing a playful growl while flashing his canines, his grin widening as he watched Luffy squirm uncomfortably on the bed, the human's heart rate tripled in an instant and he shivered at the sound, which he found strangely arousing. But the feeling gave way to panic in an instant.

"L-Law wh-what are you-Ahhhh!" Luffy shrieked as Law leaped towards him

Instinctively the human frog jumped out of the way, just as he was going to hit the cold floor, a pair of arms encircled his waist and pulled him back.

"Calm down Luffy-ya," Law chuckled," I was just playing with you."

"BakaBakaBaka!" Luffy shouted, "Law you Baka! You scared me!"

"Why would I scare you? You know I will never hurt you right?"

"I..I..." Luffy stammered, his face suddenly heating up

Law grabbed the teen and turned him so that Luffy was facing him, when his mate refused to look at him in the eye; he gently grasped the other's chin and turned his gaze back.

"Tell me Luffy-ya" Law urged softly

"A-a few nights ago..." Luffy started, his fingers fiddling with the hem of Law's shirt, telltale signs of his nervousness, "I had a dream..."

"A dream? Luffy-ya wha-" the vampire stopped when he saw tears falling from the coal eyes.

"You left me with that leopard thingy," Luffy sobbed, burying his face into Law's muscled chest, his fingers digging into the soft material of the male's outfit, "You said you didn't want me anymore."

Law stared at his mate in a mixture of shock and surprise, he wasn't expecting this.

_He dreamt that I left him with that overgrown house cat?! That's the last thing I'll ever do!_

The raven haired vampire circled his arms around the sobbing teen and drew him closer, nuzzling the nest of tousled black hair. He rubbed circles on Luffy's back in a soothing manner, hoping his mate would calm down.

Slowly Luffy's sobbing died down to a slight trembling of his small frame; Law drew Luffy away from him so that he could look at his mate in the eye.

"You don't have to worry about that Luffy-ya...I'll never leave you alone…. Especially not with that _thing_" He murmured, gazing at Luffy's tear -stained face.

"I know...Hic…" Luffy replied softly," Just a stupid dream...hic… Sorry…"

On impulse, Law dipped his head and licked the remnants of the tears off Luffy's cheek, causing the human's cheek to flame up.

"L-Law wh-hmmm" Luffy's words were cut off when the vampire's cool fingers cupped his face and sealed their mouths together.

Law thrust his tongue into the others mouth, entwining the appendages together, causing Luffy moaned into the kiss, unconsciously pressing himself closer, Law's tongue was sweeping a sensitive part of his mouth, feeling pleasure spike through his body.

"Hynaa..." Luffy tore his lips from Law's and threw his head back as he felt cool fingers slide under his shirt and ghosting over his belly steadily moving upwards. It felt so good to have those cool fingers on his hot skin; the contrast ignited a fire in his belly.

Law allowed his fingers to graze over the Luffy's nipples feeling them harden in response, the teen released a breathy moan, digging his fingers into Law's shoulder.

The vampire dislodged Luffy's grip gently before using the opportunity to pull the simple shirt over the other's head and tossed them carelessly to the floor.

Luffy flushed a deep red as he watched stone grey eyes sweep over his torso, suddenly very conscious of himself, he drew his arms over his chest trying to cover himself.

However, Law gently grasped the arms and directed them to around his neck instead.

"Don't hide from me Luffy-ya..." Law purred

"B-b-but I-it's embarrassi- nyaahhh" Luffy mewled and arched his back towards the hot tongue that was currently encircling one of his dusky nubs, while a hand was twisting and tweaking the other. Heat was accumulating at the heated teen's groin causing him to squirm on Law's lap, trying to release some of the tension in his belly.

"Nnnn...Ngh..." Luffy moaned as teeth grazed the hard nub, the moans turned into soft cries as Law tugged and nipped at hardened nipple before switching to the other. The teen tangled is fingers in Law's dark locks, clutching him closer.

Law paused in his task to rest his back against the headboard of his bed, the teen straddling his lap was sporting a deep blush, his mouth was opened slightly as he panted softly and his obsidian eyes were clouded with want.

Law could smell the scent of arousal rolling of his mate in waves, it was so addictive, he wanted more, but he know he should hold back, at least for now, he resumed his previous administrations and had Luffy groaning within a few seconds,

"Ahhh!" Luffy cried ,when Law nipped at a sensitive spot on his neck, he instinctively bucked his hips only to earn a lust filled growl from the other male from the delicious friction.

"Ngh...ahh...La...Law..." The raven mewled as Law continued to nip and suck harshly at his skin, leaving several reddish-brown marks on the creamy torso

"What's wrong Luffy-ya...?" Law asked coyly,

"Hah...Ngh...Hot..." Luffy moaned, his body felt so heated, like liquid fire was burning in his veins, spirals of hot white pleasure were heading south, his pants already sporting an undeniable tent as if in testimony to his aroused body.

Law had to keep Luffy's hips from bucking any further or else he might lose his control, but he also wanted to leave the teen satisfied. Tanned hands slid down the slim hips whilst removing the last shred of clothing that Luffy had, the teen hissed as cool air hit his heated and fully erect member.

"L-Law...-Ahhhh!" Luffy screamed, throwing his head backwards, his fingers digging into Law's shoulder. The said male had wrapped his cold fingers around the pulsing shaft and started to pump it slowly, Luffy's hips started rocking towards the touch, causing Law to chuckle at the reaction.

His mate was too honest, both his body and his heart.

In his entire life no one had ever touched him in such a way and so intimately before, we'll mostly because of Ace, Luffy never thought it could feel this good, maybe it was Law, his mate.

The teen felt boneless, leaning forward, he buried his face into the other's neck, his hot breath coming out in pants against the column, and soon it was apparent that Law's pace wasn't fast enough.

"F-faster..." Luffy whimpered his mind was a blank; all he wanted was to satisfy the burning need in him.

Law was surprise at the request but complied nevertheless, he started pumping the weeping shaft faster and harder, hearing Luffy's pleasurable moans and the frantic jerking if the teen's hips signaled to the vampire that the boy was close.

Law drew his tongue over the raven's shoulder, nipping lightly with his canines. At the same time the vampire punctured the soft skin, he twisted his thumb against Luffy's slit causing the teen to arch his back and release a strangled screamed as he came all over the tanned hand, painting the front of Law's shirt with the sticky white substance.

The red liquid that flowed from the wound was eagerly drunk by Law, soothing the slight thirst that had plagued his throat earlier. It tasted better than the first time, the sweetest life liquid that has ever touched his taste buds, the honeyed taste spread through his tongue and created a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest.

As all the tension left his body in an instant, Luffy slumped against Law as recovered from the first orgasm of his life, all energy spent; the teen could only allow Law to carry him to the adjoining bathroom to clean up. Luffy barely stayed awake throughout the whole process, he felt like a well fed kitten ready to curl up for a nap, before the pair five steps away from the bathroom the teen was already snoozing peacefully against Law's shoulder.

The vampire gazed at his mate, a faint smile touching his lips, sooner or later; he had the duty of returning Luffy home, but for now he still had the time to enjoy the warmth of the other's company.

* * *

**Okay~~~ honestly i took me a while to write this, i'm not good a writing these scenes...T.T**

**But i hoped you liked it:) Anyone wants to make a guess at Doflamingo's conversation with the unknown person?**


	20. Chapter 20

**OKAY~~~ SO here's the new chapter~~**

**Many guesses for the mystery guy but no one got it right... maybe i should have added more clues, he's not the typical Doflamingo's friend, well enjoy~k**

**This chapter is for otaku-TACO for giving me such wonderful ideas~**

* * *

Chapter 20

Doflamingo chuckled softly to himself, drawing the attention of the reddish-brown male sitting across him. Drake was puzzled, yet curious at the same time, the blonde had been doing the same thing for the past hour with that hair-raising grin plastered on his face, something good might have happened.

"Oi watcha so happy about?" Bonney demanded, beating Drake to questioning the head of the household, "You've been laughing to yourself since Law and Killer left the house with their mates, it's fucking creepy."

"Fuffuffuffuffuffu, it's nothing, just thinking," Doflamingo replied, "Anyways who's up for a party this Friday?"

"A what?" Drake gasped, Bonney just stared at the blonde, her eyes shining at the suggestion. "Are you serious?"

"Wait, where are we going?" Bonney asked,

"East Blue, a human colleague of mine invited us for dinner,"

"Thank god, for a second I thought it was that crazy scientist living in the Grand Line," Bonney sighed in relief," The last time we went, half of his guest passed out from food poisoning. Five died."

"Caesar is a little eccentric but he pretty useful for a human," Doflamingo chuckled," And he supplies me with a healthy supply of deadly poison capable of killing humans in seconds, good for business."

"Whatever, as long as there's food I'm in," Bonney replied

"The way you're living, it makes me wonder if you're even a vampire," Drake sighed, earning a hard glare and a hiss from the pink haired woman.

* * *

"Oi Luffy!" Shanks shouted, gaining the attention of the raven haired teen who was spacing out in front of the TV, "did you hear what I say?"

"Huh? What?" Luffy asked, blinking at his red haired godfather," Did you say something?"

"Something isn't right with you these days," Ace sighed," you didn't even blink when I shouted meat in your face a minute ago, you had this dreamy look on-"

"Meat!" Luffy shrieked, "Where?"

"Luffy!"

"Oh...sorry...But you are distracted lately too!" Luffy argued, "And you come back smelling weird too! Like smoke."

"W-what are you talking about?" Ace stammered, a traitorous bluff creeping up his neck to his cheeks.

"Enough! Both of you have been acting a weird lately," Shanks snapped," I was telling you two that thanksgiving won't be just the three of us."

"Who's coming?" Luffy asked, his eyes shining, when there are guests there is bound to be meat.

"Mostly colleagues and a few friends," Shanks replied, a wide grin hanging on his face

"That's pretty vague." Ace said, narrowing his eyes at the man, he was never a fan of his godfather's ideas, that was because it never turned out so well, especially since there were so many questions unanswered.

"Gahahahahah! Don't mind the details, you'll see on that day, just help me out okay?"

"Will there be-"

"Yes there will be meat Luffy," Shanks cut in," well turkey to be more exact."

Luffy grinned, the red haired male knew him too well, and Ace just nodded but the suspicious gleam in his eyes never disappeared.

* * *

"For the last time! I'm not going!" Law growled at the flamboyantly dressed Doflamingo, then again when was the bastard not overdressed?

"Come on Lawsy~," the blonde whined,

Drake, killer and Bonney were all staring at him from across the room, amusement plasters all over their face, this was not the first time Law had rejected an invitation to dinner, usually Doflamingo would let it pass, but for some reason he seemed really persistent on this one.

"Come on~ it will be fun, promise."

"First of all the word fun and you don't go hand in hand, next you never promise anything, it's starting to scream 'Doflamingo's brilliantly idiotic plans'."

"So cruel~" the blonde mussed," tell you what, you come and I'll leave you alone for a month."

Everyone officially suspects something is up, Donquixote Doflamingo has never passed a chance to jump Law, and this promise seems too good to be true.

"You think I will fall for that?" Law hissed, half off him was tempted to accept the offer, one week without the bird's harassment, he found heaven, but then again…..

"I'm not lying; if I do I'll let you decapitate me."

Law was taken back, surprised, aside the fact that Doflamingo was grinning, he could actually feel that his guardian wasn't lying; it seems that he really wanted Law to attend this dinner party.

"Fine..." Law sighed, waving his hand dismissively," just let me chan-"

Law was abruptly cut off as the pink feathered blonde grabbed him and dragged him downstairs before effortlessly tossing the raven into the car, ignoring the screaming protested of the tanned male.

"To East Blue!"

_East Blue?!_

* * *

"Oi Luffy hands off the Turkey, touch it again and I'll carve your hand" Ace snapped, instantly the hand retracted from the golden brown bird sitting in the center of the dining table, chairs have been removed as Shanks decided that their guests wouldn't like to sit around the table to eat, they're better off mingling with each other.

"But I'm hungry~" Luffy whined, pouting at the older D

"Just wait till the others get here," Ace sighed, "it's not polite you know."

"But-" the protest was cut off when the piercing sound echoed through the house, alerting the brothers.

"I'll get it~" Luffy hollered as he sprinted towards the door, grabbing the knob, he pulled it open only to let out a gasp of surprise.

"What's wrong Monkey D Luffy? Aren't you going to invite us in?" Amused yellow orbs gazed down at the gapping teen

"Mihawk-sensei?" his teacher was dressed in a black coat with wine red long sleeves; his unusual yellow eyes seemed to glow in the evening light

"Luffy!"

The said teen shifted his gaze to the source of the voice to find his moss colored haired friend grinning at him from behind his teacher.

"Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed, his surprise grew as more familiar faces appeared beside the Kendo captain, "Nami! Sanji!"

"You look surprised. Didn't Akagami tell you we were coming?" Mihawk questioned, raising an eyebrow at teen's incredulous expression.

"He refused to tell us."

The teacher rolled his eyes at the reply, it was so like Akagami to do such a thing, then he turned to his son.

"Where are the other two?"

"Tch, they're still in the car, probably still in shock," Zoro snorted, "Weak."

"Other two?" Right on cue the slamming of the car door could be heard and footsteps shuffling towards the door.

"Smokey?! Kid!?" Luffy squeaked as his eyes landed on the two new comers

The white haired man was wearing his usual scowl while Kid was looking a tad green and paler then he already is.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of you for dragging me to this place Hawkeye." Smoker growled through two cigars sticking out of his mouth, "And its Smoker-san you brat."

"One you can't beat me and two, it was Akagami's idea," Mihawk replied instantly, "To bring both of you here, he also said not to tell you anything. If you got want to hold a grudge, take it up to the mastermind."

"I understand Smoker but why that bastard?" Zoro snarled, jerking his head in the red head's direction

Kid dull ember eyes flared with anger, his fist clenched in reaction to the comment, he never liked the moss head, a small growl escaping his throat. It wasn't like he wanted to be here…

"You want a fight?" Zoro growled, his body shifting into a tensed position.

Before he could even twitch a muscle, a pale fist came flying towards his head, hitting its mark with a solid thud. The teen let out a howl of pain before clutching his head and staring at the cause of the exploding pain at the back of his skull. Mihawk was staring at his son with an unwavering gaze, which Zoro returned with equal intensity.

"Akagami heard about your little _scuffle_ with Eustass Kid and forced me into bringing him here to have a nice make up session, but apparently it isn't necessary anymore,"

Before Zoro could come up with a retort, Ace suddenly appeared behind Luffy.

"Luffy, what is taking so-"Ace stopped short as he saw the people at the door, well more specifically, his gaze was on the white haired male, as Luffy turned to his brother, he could have sworn that Ace's face was sporting a faint blush, that quickly gave way to a smirk.

"What are you doing Luffy? Invite them in! I'll tell Shanks," Ace said, before turning around and walked briskly back into the house, after a few seconds, muffled shouts could be heard coming from the direction of the kitchen.

Luffy sniggered lightly before gesturing to the others to enter the house, stepping aside for them to walk past him. Smoker hesitated for a moment, it was clear he was debating whether he should enter, finally he sighed in defeat and walked past Luffy, while Kid…..Luffy had to forcefully drag him into the house.

As Luffy and Kid entered the living room, Mihawk already had a glass of wine in his hand, while Smoker was sitting by the window staring at the darkening sky. Luffy watched as his brother walked past him, a glass of whiskey in hand, making his way towards the white haired male, as Ace handed Smoker the glass, he leaned down to whisper something in the man's ear.

Luffy gawked at the sight, which led Kid to stare at following his gaze and ended up mirroring the raven's expression; his teacher went red, very much like that time in the classroom. The male growled at the freckled youth who fled instantly, letting lose strings of laughter as he made his way towards Zoro and the others, leaving the male glaring daggers at his back.

Luffy continued to stare at Smoker for a few more minutes before his godfather's voice snapped him out of the trance. He blinked several times before turning back to the red head that was still standing awkwardly behind him, his ember eyes darting around the room nervously, the smaller male sighed before pushing Kid into the nearest seat which was mercifully (in Kid's mind) the furthest from Zoro and the others. Once he made sure Kid wasn't going to run out of the house the moment he left, Luffy walked into the kitchen to grab something to help calm his former enemy.

"Ne...Shanks can we eat yet? I'm hungry..." Luffy complained the moment he saw the man

"Just a little while longer, not everyone is here yet," Shanks replied, as he slid the pumpkin pie he was working on earlier into the oven.

"By the time they do get here, I might have starved to death already," the raven grumbled

He grabbed two glasses of apple cider off the drink tray on the table and trudged out of the kitchen not wanting to stay in there any longer. The piles of his favorite food were displayed on the huge dining table; turkey, ham, candied yams, mash potato, the savory aromas that flooded the kitchen made his mouth water like someone forgot to turn the tap off. Damn…. Soooooo tempting…..

Kid was watching Zoro and Sanji fight over trivial matters when sudden a glass was shoved into his hands, surprising him.

"Thanks..." The red head mumbled before tipping half the contents down his throat, feeling he cool liquid soothe his dry throat, the hint of spices linger on his tongue

Luffy gazed his friends and back at Kid, they were quite a distance apart so having _this_ conversation shouldn't be a problem.

"Do you like Killer?"

It was meant to be a simple question, yet it resulted in Kid choking on his drink.

"H-huh?" Kid managed to splutter, "Well...I..."

"What did you do in Killer's room?"

"W-wha? What are you asking?" Kid growled, his face flushing a deep crimson, "N-nothing ha-happened. We...we just talked."

"Come on Kid! Tell me!" Luffy whined, "We are in the same kind of situation aren't we?...or is it a relationship?"

"Re-relationship?!" Kid was having trouble keeping a straight face; he kept spluttering when he tried to talk, he was too flustered to even grow angry at the smaller male.

Luffy was enjoying talking to Kid, not because of the answers but because of the red head's reaction, his face was turning so many different shades of red that the teen was having trouble keeping count. He was having so much fun watching Kid's reaction that he didn't hear the doorbell ring or see Shanks walk past him to answer the door.

"Oi Luffy!" Zoro called as he walked over towards the duo, "What are you and _Eustass Kid_ talking about?"

Kid growled lowly, he didn't like the tone Roronoa used or the way his name rolled off the moss head's tongue.

"Nothing much~," Luffy replied, "Just about life."

Zoro didn't like how the pair were talking to each other in shush tones, it was like they shared a secret, most of the time the kendo captain wouldn't have mind, everyone has secrets, even him, but not between those two. Months ago, they would insult each other like third graders every day, but now they are sitting together drinking and talking like good old pals.

Kid brought his glass back to his lips to prevent himself from throwing it at Luffy's best friend, as Luffy drained his cup, Shanks walked in with the new guests. Luffy and Kid froze, the first thing they registered were the pink feathers, followed by blonde hair and a tall frame, Doflamingo walked into the living room closely followed by Drake and Bonney, then a baffled Law and Killer.

The moment Kid and Luffy saw their mates, the apple cider that residing in their mouths came spurting out like a fountain, soaking the poor fellow in front of them, which just so happened to be Zoro. Luffy shot up from his chair while Kid fell out of his seat, completely ignoring the erratic twitching of Zoro's eyebrows.

Doflamingo couldn't resist anymore, he threw back his head and cackled, the expression that the Law and Killer were wearing was priceless, Nami and Sanji were also bent over clutching their stomachs as they viewed Zoro's sorry state. Mihawk wore a faint smirk as he gazed at the commotion over his wine glass, Smoker was utterly confused, Ace and Shanks were only surprised at Luffy and Kid's over reaction.

Luffy was staring at Law; his mate was dressed in his typically yellow and black hoodie with a spotted furry hat sitting on his head, he was wearing a smirk which made Luffy's stomach do back flips, Kid was trying his best not to stare at Killer; the blonde was wearing light grey turtleneck sweater which clung to his lean form. Luffy gazed swept through the group, Drake…Killer….Bonney and…

"Flamingo-ossan!"

"..."Everyone went deathly silent, their eyes widening to epic proportions, Shanks pressed his lips together trying to suppress the laughter threatening to escape but failed terribly.

"Gahahahahah! It's just like Luffy to get the name wrong, but flamingo-ossan?! That's just ridiculous!" Shanks roared with laughter, "I know it's hard but can't you at least call him properly?"

"Ehhhh? I tried...but I just can't say it," Luffy pouted

Law and Killer smirked Doflamingo's new nickname, the human never ceases to make them laugh over the simplest of things.

"Fuffuffuffuffuffu, it's alright Akagami, I've lived through this once, I can survive this again." Doflamingo chuckled, giving the raven a wide grin before shifting his gaze to Kid who was still on the floor, "but I didn't expect so many unusual guests...Hawkeye... Smoker... And Eustass Kid..."

Kid was cursing himself for not staying at home, first he was being kidnapped by Mihawk who practically knocked him unconscious in South Blue and by the time he woke, he was already in the East Blue, next he was pulled into joining a party he never agreed to go and finally Killer just had to appear...but he wasn't complaining, the presence of the blonde did soothe him

"Nice of you to join us Doflamingo." Mihawk replied smoothly, putting down his empty glass, "Where's Vergo? Doing your left over work?"

"Sharp as ever aren't you…He's doing some paperwork for me," Doflamingo smirked, "Where's Croco-chan?"

"He said he didn't want to come as long as you were coming." Shanks replied, returning from the kitchen with a tray of glasses.

The wine glass was passed to Doflamingo and Drake, while the rest were handed apple cider, they were still "underage" to be drinking alcohol.

"Now that everyone is here shall we start?"

Luffy cheered and shot off to the kitchen with Shanks right behind him, Nami had to kick Zoro into the bathroom because he was standing like an idot in the living room still dripping with apple cider and Ace went to go get some clothes for him.

After a while, everyone managed to get a fair share of the feast that the red-haired man had cooked up they started to dig in, Luffy and Bonney were having some sort of eating competition, shoving food into their mouths like they were starved for days, leaving everyone deadpanned. Kid was watching from the far side of the room as Doflamingo stuffed a piece of ham into his mouth while making conversation with Shanks and Mihawk about his business plans.

_Why are they even here…I seriously doubt they're here to eat…..they don't even need to eat, all the need to drink…urgh…I think I lost my appetite….._

"KID!" the teen flinched at the high pitched cry

"Will you quit screaming my na-hmphhhm!" Kid turned to shout at Luffy only to have a thick slice of turkey shoved into his mouth, muffling his angry words, the rich taste of spices and sweet honey exploded in his mouth, the red-haired male never tasted something quite as good as this before. He stopped trying to spit it out and chewed it slowly, enjoying the taste.

"Hahahaha! Did you see Eustass-ya's expression when Luffy-ya shoved the meat into his mouth!" Law was bursting into guffaws of laughter, while pointing a finger at Kid's red face

"Don't make fun of him!" Killer protested, "He was surprised, I bet Luffy would have the same expression!"

"On the contrary I think Luffy wouldn't mind at all," Sanji put in, while handing Nami a plate of sliced ham and candied yams, "it would be like free food to him."

Kid scowled at the trio and turned his glare onto the grinning teen, he didn't appreciate being laughed at especially not by Law.

"Ne Kid, it's good right? Shanks is a great cook, after Zeff-ossan and Sanji,"

"…..Yeah it's good, just don't shove it in my mouth again," Kid muttered

"Sanji! Nami! You know that Kid is going out with someone?" Kid gaped at the teen as the raven turned to talk the others,

"Eustass Kid is going out with someone?!" Nami gasped, Sanji stared at Luffy like he was speaking an alien language or something.

"OI LUFFY!" Kid growled, his face turning a bright crimson, the conservation had attracted the attention of several of the adults including Smoker and Mihawk,

"Luffy tell us," A new voice rang out, apparently Zoro had returned from his bath and was wearing a not too friendly smile, and he was still holding a grudge against Kid for spitting his drink on him earlier.

"Kid's going out with-"

The sentence was abruptly cut off with a thundering crash of the wall, causing everyone to leap up in surprise and Nami to scream.

Ace who was standing beside Smoker was pale and muttering 'oh shit' under his breath and Luffy was equally pale and his eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"What the hell…" Kid muttered

As the dust cleared, there was somebody standing in the midst of the rubble, he was tall, tanned, broad-chested, a muscular looking old man with a scar on his left eye, dressed in a navy uniform.

"Wahahahahaha! Well how was that for an entrance?" Ace and Luffy gulped

"Gramps!"

* * *

**If you're wondering when Shanks worked with Doffy, i wrote it in the earlier chapters, sorry if you were disappointed that it wasn't croco or ceaser **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for all those who Favorited and Followed this story!**

**I really appreciate your reviews, they made me really happy that you enjoy this story~**

**I got really distracted by writing this when i got a test tomorrow...T.T **

**Anyways, here is the next chapter, enjoy~~~**

* * *

_Gramps? Luffy-ya's grandfather? What is he doing here? He is still supposed to be out at sea…_

"Luffy! Ace! Grandpa is back!"

Luffy was rooted to the spot he was standing at while Ace managed to hide behind Smoker's muscular frame earning a confused look from the white haired teacher.

Everyone were just staring at the marine with a mixture of awe and a hint of fear, everyone knew who Monkey D Garp was, he was a famous marine, even Mihawk revered the man, Garp maybe old but apparently his strength has not diminished with age, being able to punch a hole in a solid brick wall.

"Akagami, where are those two little-," Garp stopped short as he viewed the guests in the house, "Eh? What's going on?"

"Fuffuffuffuffuffu, we're having dinner," Garp turned his gaze onto the feathered owner of the voice.

"You! What are doing here?" he growled lowly, his eyes narrowing at the unfazed blonde

"Oh come on, we are all friends aren't we?" Doflamingo cackled

"Who wants to friends with you?" the marine snorted, "All you bring is trouble, and why are you in my house for dinner!"

"It's thanksgiving dinner," Mihawk replied calmly,

"You! And you! "Garp growled, pointing at Mihawk and Smoker, "What are you brats doing here?"

Mihawk sighed while Smoker's eyebrow twitched at the name, the guy never change, ten years and still the same nickname…. Well actually he calls anyone younger than him a brat

"Fuffuffuffuffuffu, calm down Garp, it's just dinner," Doflamingo mused at the man, "It's not like we're here to tear down your house, except you punched a hole in your own wall."

"Ha, entering that way is much cooler," Everyone sweat dropped, Kid stared at the man

_He broke the wall for a reason like that?! What kind of reasoning does this old man have? Is he really the legendary marine?_

"Why are you having dinner in my house?"

"I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing each other much more often from now on,"

"I invited them to over to celebrate thanksgiving," Shanks replied, "I thought you weren't coming back for so I thought I would be great to have a few guests in the house to make it more lively."

"And I have an announcement to make too," Doflamingo put in, successful gaining the attention of everyone in the room, when the blonde had something _important _to say, it usually didn't turn out too well for everyone.

"…..What is it?" Shanks asked cautiously, "And why would be seeing each other more often?"

"Because Akagami, your precious godson and my Law are together~" Doflamingo practically sang out

"…..."

"…"

"…..WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?!"

Nami clamped her hands on her ears as she burst out laughing together with Sanji and Zoro, they were pretty sure they uproar could be heard all the way to the Grandline. Doflamingo loved this, Garp wasn't part of the plan but he made things more interesting, tonight's entertainment is going to the best.

Shanks and Garp were still gaping the raven haired teen whom had turned as white as a sheet, his legs giving way beneath him, Law was giving Doflamingo a withering look, if looks could kill, the feathered blonde would have died ten times over, he was barely holding himself back from leaping on the bastard and ripping his head off.

When the older D had somehow managed himself to unfreeze himself, he stomped over to Law with a snarling expression, he had a vein throbbing on his forehead and his fist was clenched, ready to strike.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!" the freckled youth roared

"I did nothing to him," Law smirked, he didn't want to anger the youth any further but he was starting to enjoy this, different expression crossing the human's face, from rage to disbelief, might as well come clean now "unless you count kissing"

"YOU DID WHAT?! YOU KISSED HIM?!" Ace snarled, "THAT'S IT MISTER YOU ARE SO DEAD! NO ONE TOUCHES LUFFY!"

"Luffy-ya is old enough to make his own decisions, Ace-ya," Law replied, easily evading one of Ace's punches "He can be in a relationship with me if he wants to."

"OLD ENOUGH? HE'S STILL TOO YOUNG!"

"Oh then, what about you?" Law smirked, "Why don't you tell me about your little relationship with Smoker? I'm sure it more interesting than my Luffy-ya's love life."

The effect was instantaneous, everyone was staring at the Ace and the white haired teacher, and all the angry color the youth had on his face drained out leaving him pale before it returned as a full blown blush.

"A-Ace is going out with S-S-Smo-Smokey?!" Luffy squeaked in disbelief, his obsidian eyes boring holes into his brother, as some color started to return to the preciously pale face.

Sanji and Zoro were speechless; even Mihawk's piercing golden gaze were fixated on the older man in surprise at the revelation, Smoker was red-faced, he could feel his face burning all the way to the tips of his ears, it didn't help that Shanks and Garp were gaping at him so much that he was sure their jaws would hit the ground.

"H-How t-the heck did you know about that?!" Ace stammered, fear and shock laced into his voice

"You guys did a pretty good job at hiding it, I'll give you that much," Law chuckled lightly, "But your reactions to questions and behaviors gave yourself away, like that time in the classroom Smoker-ya."

Before anyone could say anything else, Garp and Shanks somehow managed to recover from their state of shock.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?" Shanks shouted, "SMOKER? YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH ACE?! LAST TIME I CHECKED, YOU WERE SWEARING TO HANG HIM FROM THE TALLEST BUILDING IN THE CITY. AND LUFFY-"

Just as Shanks was about to say something about the younger of the two, his mouth snapped shut and gulped as the room was suddenly filled with a murderous dark aura that originated from one person. Luffy and Ace were staring at Garp with terror glazed eyes, even Smoker was half way out of his seat and sweating bullets.

"I LEAVE YOU TWO WITH THAT AKAGAMI AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS?!" The old marine thundered, "LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED MY 'FIST OF LOVE' TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU, YOU BRATS!"

The two teens shrieked in fear as their grandfather advanced on them while cracking his knuckles, Ace managed to dodge the incoming blow but Luffy was a tad too slow and got a solid punch on his head, causing him to cry out and collapse onto the floor nursing a huge bump. Law growled lowly, his fingers were twitching to hit the old marine, but he needed to calm down, any irrational actions could lead to some unwanted consequences.

"Gramps…..No fair…." Luffy whined, while trying to soothe the pain on his head, "I'm not the only one you know….."

"Come again?" Garp asked, cracking his knuckles again

"You only hit me and Ace…." Luffy muttered, "Kid is also going out with Killer…."

"….."

"WHAT?!"

Garp's voice wasn't the only one voicing out his shock, everyone was staring at an extremely shocked red head and the composed blonde.

"LUFFY!" Kid roared, his anger and embarrassment were fighting to gain priority, he didn't know what to do

"E-Eustass k-Kid is going out with Killer?" Sanji howled in laughter, it was too much for the blonde, even the marimo was laughing together with him, Mihawk was staring at the red-head whose face was starting reflect the same color as his hair.

_Who would have thought the most troublesome student on campus could be tamed so easily by the new student, especially when Killer was related to Trafalgar Law… How intriguing, I was glad I came today, it is much more entertaining than staying at home, Smoker and Portgas, Law and Monkey D Luffy, Eustass Kid and Killer….._

"S-Shut-U-Up!" Kid was shouting at the cook and the kendo captain, though his expression only made them laugh all the harder.

"Looks like there are a bunch of brats that need some disciplining today huh?" Garp muttered, his continuous knuckle cracking made everyone flinch, "You brats need to know when you're old enough to be in a relationship! AND YOU'RE STILL TOO YOUNG!"

Kid, Ace and Luffy took off in different directions as Garp's fist came flying towards them, Luffy fled into the kitchen together with Ace and Kid was headed towards the door, only to be grabbed by Killer and pushed behind the tall blonde.

"Come back here you brats!" Garp huffed, "I'm going to castrate you before I become a great grandfather!"

Law was shocked and assumed at the same time, their grandfather was an interesting person, but who the hell castrates their own grandchildren? He was distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice Garp was heading towards him until, the marine smashed his fist into his head, knocking the raven onto the floor, it didn't hurt but the vampire was taken by surprise. Doflamingo threw his head back and roared with laughter, cackling madly at Law's stunned face.

"Don't think you're off the hook either, I got to beat some sense into you for daring to go out with my ten year old grandson!" Garp growled, he pointed at Smoker next, "And you! Ace is only twelve!"

"Ten?!" Law growled, turning his stone grey eyes onto the marine, "Luffy-ya's eighteen and Ace-ya is almost twenty! And they're MALES! MALES CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN! When was the last time you were home?"

"Huh? Oh yeah….. Then how old are you?" Garp asked, looking confused

"Me? Erm…Eighteen…." Law replied a bit hesitantly, he wasn't going to say that he was way older than he looked

"Oh really, then okay, I guess it's fine, forget what I said earlier," Garp laughed, Law resisted the urge to face palm himself, then the marine jabbed his finger at Smoker, "And how old are you?"

"…thirty-"

"NO WAY IS ACE GOING TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" Garp growled, cutting the white haired man's sentence

"You don't decide who I go out with gramps!" Ace shrieked from the kitchen

"What was that?!" Garp shouted, "You telling your grandfather what he should do, you need a 'fist of love' don't you."

Ace and Luffy screamed as Garp went after them, it was comical really, like a game of cat and mouse, Garp would run after them and Ace would shout at the marine from a safe distance which only succeeded in making the man angrier only. Luffy didn't realize Garp was not after him but Ace, he was always right behind his brother so when Garp came after Ace, he thought the man was coming for him too. Smoker wasn't spared from the argument, when Ace and Luffy scrambled around him, Garp's fist landed on his head a few times making him see stars; he didn't try to leave as he knew it wouldn't do him any good.

Soon Law had enough of Luffy's screaming and all the ruckus in the house, he was surprised that the neighbours haven't called the cops, then again, the cops might to too afraid of Garp. As Luffy ran past him, Law grabbed his mate and lifted him off his feet, causing Luffy to yelp in surprise.

"Come on Luffy-ya, let's get out of here, it's getting too noisy,"

"B-But gramps….."

"Don't worry about him, his too pre-occupied with Ace-ya right now," Law replied, shifting Luffy so that he was carrying the teen in his arms bridal style.

"Eh? L-Law put me down! It's embarrassing!" Luffy stuttered, his face turning crimson from the action, he didn't like the fact that so many people were watching him, including Shanks and Ace.

"HOLD IT! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU TRAFALGAR!" Ace shouted, as he saw Law move towards the hole in the wall.

"AND I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, YOU BRAT!" Garp growled, aiming his fist at the freckled youth, who dodged behind Smoker, causing the white haired teacher to take the hit instead, cursing Smoker grabbed Ace.

"Thanks for savin- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ace shrieked as Smoker threw him towards Garp, "LUFFY! HELP!"

When he didn't get a reply, the older D scanned the room with frantic eyes only to come up empty, all the while struggling to free himself from Garp's iron grip.

"He just left with Trafalgar and Killer," Mihawk told him, calmly sipping his wine

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?" Ace shouted, "You're his teacher aren't you?"

"Nope, I'm a guest and there wasn't a reason for me to," the teacher replied coolly

"Gahahahahah!" Shanks was laughing at Ace's dismayed expression, the teen didn't stand a chance against Garp alone and usually the two brothers would help each other but now that Luffy no longer here, Ace was going to get lots of 'love' from the marine.

"LUUUUFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYY"

* * *

**5 miles away….Somewhere in the forest between North and East Blue**

"Ne…..Did you hear something?" Luffy asked, as Law leapt from one branch to the next

"No," Law smirked, "All I can hear is Mister Kid's heart going crazy and holding the urge to scream."

Luffy could have sworn he heard Ace screaming his name though, but one glance at Kid, he burst into streams of melodious laughter. The red head was white, gripping onto Killer until his knuckles turned white; his amber eyes were wide with fear.

"Hahahhahhahaha, Kid you look like a ghost!"

Law chuckled at the lack of response from the human; the only thing that proved Kid heard the teasing comment was the red blush creeping onto his cheeks, the red head couldn't even find his voice to throw an insult back.

"Are we going to do something?" Luffy asked,

"Maybe…." Law replied, the tips of his lips curving into a small suggestive smile, "We've got all night after all."

* * *

Soooo what do you think? i may have over did it a little.. hehe


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay...I finished this entire chapter while riding public transport the past few days, i hope it's fine**

**Thanks for reviewing, it makes me realllllly happy.**

**it makes me write faster too.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 22

"Kid...Kid!"

A sharp and shrill voice cut into the red head's mind, snapping him out from his frozen state, blinking his eyes focus to find a teen in his face screaming his name. Without any warning, a palm came flying towards him, a loud smack echoing throughout the room.

"Fuck!" Kid howled, pain exploded on his cheek, the stinging feeling spreading like wildfire

"You alright?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side

"How am I alright? You just hit me and it bloody hurts!" kid snarled at the petite teen who was wearing that stupid grin on his face

"Shishishishi, you look reallllly pale and you have been in the that position for the past fifteen minutes, staring into blank space , and I have been trying to snap you out of it for five minutes already!"

"Oh...I have?"

"Here..." Killer said, walking over from the kitchen to hand Kid a glass of water," sorry about earlier... I guess I should have warned you..."

"Thanks..." kid muttered, slowly sipping the cool liquid, the water soothing his parched throat.

"Kid's face was so funny he was like a sheet!" Luffy threw his head back laughed

"If he did become permanently paralyzed, we could put him in the garden, he would make a lovely statue." Law added

Killer growled at the tanned male, earning a laugh from the other and Luffy.

"Relax Killer-ya, there's no way he could be permanently paralyzed from that," Law huffed, "it's impossible."

"Killer's just worried about Kid that's all." Luffy grinned, causing the red head to turn a light shade of pink and almost choke on his water.

Law grinned slyly at the human before grabbing Luffy's chin and kissed him in the spot. Luffy's surprised squeak turned into a moan as his body started to tingle and Law took advantage of the parted lips to slide his tongue into the other's hot carven, entwining itself with the other appendage.

Kid almost dropped his glass, if it wasn't for Killer's reflexes, the floor would have been covered in glass shards. The duo were having a heated kiss right in front of him, with Luffy moaning in Trafalgar's mouth.

His pink face grew into a crimson red blush; you could see steam coming out from his face in embarrassment.

"Oi! Get a room!" Killer growled, throwing the glass at Law, who broke the kiss and caught the flying glassware with ease, but the impact of the catch caused the remaining water spill out of the glass and onto Luffy. The teen flinched as the cold water hit his heated skin, the water soaking into his shirt.

"Now now, no need to get violent Killer-ya," Law chuckled lightly, smirking at the scowling blonde

"Don't do that in front of Kid again or I'll castrate your mate," Killer growled

Law narrowed his stone grey eyes, his lips twitching into a snarl, a growl forcing its way up his throat.

A sneeze forced Law's gaze away from the blonde to the raven haired teen beside him, Luffy was trembling slightly while rubbing his palms against his arms to generate heat. A cool breeze blew from one of the opened windows in the kitchen causing the teen to sneeze again, Law wanted to curse himself, the water soaked into the pale orange shirt Luffy was wearing wasn't much but in the present weather, catching a cold was easy.

Throwing one last glare at Killer, Law grasped Luffy's hand and led him towards his bedroom. Once the door was shut and locked behind him, the tanned vampire looked at the teen

"Take off your shirt Luffy-ya," Law walked towards his closet and pulled out one of his yellow hoodies, when he turned back, he found Luffy still in the soaked top, fiddling with the hem of the shirt

"What are you waiting for? You're going to catch a cold!"

"I-I'll change in the ba-bathroom..." Luffy stammered, his cheeks turning a rose colored tint.

Before he even walked two steps, his arm was lightly grabbed by Law

"What's wrong with doin-" the tanned male stopped as the thought hit him, Luffy was avoiding his eyes, the color on his cheeks intensifying, Law smirked

"Just change here Luffy-ya," Law purred softly into the teen's ear, feeling his mate shudder in response

"B-but I- hmmmph" Law silenced his protesting mate by sealing their lips together

Luffy moaned into the kiss, his fingers gripping the material of the others shirt as their tongues entwined together in a tango that cause pleasure to spike throughout the petite frame.

As Law broke the kiss to allow Luffy to gulp lungful of fresh air, he reached for the helm of the shirt and pulled it over the teen's head tossing it behind him before gently pushing his mate onto the bed.

With his lust clouded head, Luffy barely knew what was happening, but as his back connected with the soft sheets, his mind cleared enough for him to blush heavily and cross his hands across his bare chest.

Law smirked at his blushing mate before removing his own top, Luffy's eyes widened and unconsciously roamed the lightly muscled chest, before the adverting his gaze quickly, the tips of his ears turning red.

The vampire chuckled softly before moving towards the bed, tanned hands grabbed the other's arms in a strong grip and pinned them above Luffy's head

"I told you don't hide from me Luffy-ya." Law purred onto the teen's ear

"W-wah Law what are you-Nyah...doing..." The words trailed into a soft moan as Law started nipping and sucking his neck. Every time lips touched his skin, jolts of pleasure shot through his body making him feel hot and bothered, ever since the first time, he couldn't stop thinking about it, it felt so good and he wanted even more.

Law left another fresh trail of reddish brown marks from the neck to the torso, by then Luffy was already panting and withering below the tanned male, already painfully aroused by the simple action.

Law released Luffy's hands as his tongue lapped at a caramel nipple, his other hand tweaking the other one, causing the teen's back to arch with loud moan his fingers digging into the comforter till his knuckles turned white.

Law switched to the other nub momentarily before moving his lips downwards, his hands moving to remove Luffy's pants, boxers and all in one swift moment. The raven hissed as the cool air rushed over his heated member, hips bucked when he felt a wet muscle delve into his naval before making a wet trail downwards...

_Downwards?...!_

Luffy weakly lifted his head to look down only to have his face turn crimson and his belly doing flips.

"You're already so hard Luffy-ya...And I only started teasing you only," Law smirked

"S-stop s-staring...embarrassing..." Luffy stammered, trying to clamp his legs together, only to be stopped by Law's hands ghosting over his inner thigh, creating goose bumps on the skin.

"Ahhhh!" Luffy yelped before it melted into a throaty moan as Law grasped his heated length with his cold fingers and starting pumping it up and down coating the hard cock with pre-cum

Law growled lowly, the lewd noises coming from his mate's mouth was so delicious; he wanted nothing more than to... No! He mentally slapped himself, it's still too early, Luffy-ya is not ready...he would get hurt...the least he could do was pleasure the teen after riling him up like that.

Releasing Luffy's cock, he then dipped his head and ran his tongue over the pulsing length, earning a shriek from his mate. Luffy's hand shot from the bed and tangled themselves in Law's dark locks as his back arched so hard it was almost painful, the vampire had to pin the teen's hips to prevent him from bucking too much.

"L-law...nyahhhh..w-whaattt...w-wait..." Luffy screamed, his hands tugging weakly at Law's head, the heat surrounding his cock was incredible.

Law drew his tongue along the shaft in long strokes, pressing his tongue against the slit earning a hoarse cry from the teen. Luffy's hands still burried in Law's raven hair wanted to pull the vampire away from doing such a embarrassing thing, but when the tanned male's canines grazed lightly over the skin, the teen moaned as all rational thoughts flew out of his mind, instead he bucked his hips instinctively towards Law's mouth, trying to get more of Law's mouth around him.

Loving the salty sweet taste on his tongue, Law hummed around the throbbing shaft, occasionally tonguing the sensitive slit, hearing the wanton mews and moans that spilled from Luffy's mouth added to the frantic bucking of his hips signaled to the vampire that his mate was close, he hollowed his cheeks and gave one hard suck.

"Nyah...L-Laaawwww! Luffy screamed, his fingers gripping the raven locks so hard that Law was afraid that he might go bald by the end. Ropes after ropes of thick liquid burst from the tip of Luffy's cock into Law's awaiting mouth, who swallowed everything, savoring the honeyed taste that was truly unique to his mate.

As the hoarse screams slowly died down to soft cries and pants, Luffy collapsed back onto the bed, his fingers sliding out of Law's hair and falling to his sides, Law lifted his head and smirked at his panting mate.

"You taste good Luffy-ya..." Law murmured as he licked his lips

"Y-you swallowed..." Luffy panted, his eyes widening, a faint pink tinted his cheeks.

Law cradled Luffy and adjusted their position on the bed, before covering the teen's rapidly cooling body with the blanket.

"Unh...Law..."Luffy murmured, his eyes were heavy, he was struggling to focus on tanned male beside him

"Sleep Luffy-ya... I'll stay with you," Law whispered, smoothing Luffy's tousled damp hair.

Luffy nuzzled into the tanned chest in front of him before releasing a content sigh and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Law woke with a start as he heard the faint roar of the shower coming from the bathroom.  
_  
Wha...how did I not hear Luffy-ya waking? Was it because I was drained from controlling my own desires... It may be taking more of a toll on me than I thought...  
_  
Law sighed, he got up and pulled one of his hoodies over his head and exited the room.

When he trudged into the living room, he was surprised to find Killer standing in the adjourning kitchen cooking.

Sensing the raven's presence, the blonde looked up from the bacon in his pan only to furrow his brows.

"You look exhausted," Killer remarked, "What did you do last night? You shouldn't look like that even if you stayed up all night."

"Look like what?" Law sighed, making his way to the kitchen and grabbed five extra slices of the meat and throwing it into the pan.

"The dark rings under your eyes are worse than usual... You look like a one of those sadistic serial killers from the crime series shows..." The blonde replied, prodding the meat to make sure they didn't get burnt.

As Law cracked five eggs into a bowl, he started to tell Killer the reason behind his new _look_.

Luffy scrubbed himself more vigorously than necessary, causing the creamy skin to turn a light red.

He couldn't get what happens last night out of his head, he had dreamed it and he had yearned for it, but somehow even after they did it, it wasn't enough, the teen wasn't completely an idiot in this department, he wanted more but he was too embarrassed.

_Ugh...I need to stop thinking about it... But somehow... Every time it is only me that is satisfied...what about Law?_

Luffy turned the knobs of the shows, shutting off the water, releasing a sigh he reached for the fluffy white towel hanging outside the stall and dried himself. Wrapping the cloth around his body, the teen exited the bathroom to find the bed empty. Flinging the towel on the bed, he pulled on his boxers and pants, grabbing a random top from Law's closet he pulled it over his head and left the room treading as softly as he could into the living room.

He could hear Law and Killer's voice coming from the kitchen, he stopped in the hallway when he heard Killer's surprised gasp.

"... You haven't what!" Killer gaped,

"Zip it Killer-ya... I don't want to hear it from you," Law muttered, mixing the eggs in the bowl vigorously  
"That's not what I meant! You've been controlling yourself, no wonder you look so tired...Why haven't you done it with Luffy?"

Done it with me? Wait...Does Killer mean...

"I refuse to," Law growled flatly, "Not until I change him."

"Huh?!"

"Humans are fragile...And we're too strong, I might hurt him..."

_Law was holding himself back because he was worried about me?_

"That's-" Killer stopped short as a familiar scent assaulted his sense of smell

Killer wordlessly went back to prodding the bacon in his pan, Luffy knew the vampires knew he was out of the room already so there was no use hiding already. Taking in a deep breath, the raven haired teen walked into the living room.

"Morning Luffy," Killer smiled

"Morning Killer, watcha cooking? Smells really good!"  
"Sit down Luffy-ya, I'll bring it to you, killer apparently has a hidden talent for cooking scramble eggs and bacon," Law replied giving a soft peck on Luffy's cheek.

"Kay~"

Luffy didn't mention anything to Law but now he knew why Law hasn't had sex with him, because he was human... He couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment, which quickly grew into a faint gnawing pain.

Moments later, Kid emerged from the hallway yawning and dressed in an oversized shirt that Luffy knew didn't belong to the red head. Breakfast was mixed with a teasing session at the expense of Kid, Law said he could smell strong pheromones, of course it was rubbish but Kid flushed a dark crimson and almost spat out the scramble egg in his mouth.

Just as Killer was about to throw a saucepan at Law's Luffy voiced out his need to return home, before his grandfather decided to come knocking, which no doubt he will.

Leaving the blonde and Kid behind, Law carried his mate home, when they reached the edge of the forest, Luffy insisted that Law let him walk home from there, it wasn't very far but Law didn't want the other to walk home by himself.

"If gramps sees you he might get mad," Luffy reasoned

Law saw right through the lie, he didn't like the fact that Luffy was lying to him, but Luffy doesn't lie without a reason, a really good reason. The vampire decided to let this one slide, maybe he did something wrong, letting Luffy slide of his back he bid his mate farewell before the teen turned and ran in the direction of his house.

Luffy didn't stop running until he stood at the doorstep of his house, looking to the side, he found that hole in the wall was temporarily fixed with a couple of wooden planks

_Gramps always breaks something when he comes back..._

Drawing his key from his pocket, he unlocked the door and stepped inside, he house was unusually cold.

"Shanks? Ace?" Luffy called, only the silence answered him,

Getting worried, he ventured further into the house, when he turns the corner into the living room, pain exploded at the base of his skull causing him to cry out in pain.

A numbing sensation crept through his entire body, paralyzing even his voice, the last thing he heard was a dark sinister laughter.

* * *

**OMG! What happened~!?O.O**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

When Law returned to the mansion, he found Killer and Kid still seated in the kitchen.

"Geez... You're still eating?" Law muttered, while helping himself to the pot of freshly brewed coffee Killer just made.

"I don't stuff the food down my throat like I haven't eaten for days," Kid huffed through a mouthful of eggs and bacon

Law narrowed his eyes but decided not to say anything; instead he sipped at his coffee, his mind too preoccupied with Luffy's strange behavior.

"Were you guys talking about something important earlier?" Kid asked abruptly, "Like before Luffy walked into the kitchen."

"What do you mean?" Killer asked, his brows furrowing together

"When I opened the door earlier, I saw him standing in the hallway, I could hear some sounds coming from here but I couldn't tell what." Kid replied, "Then suddenly his face fell...what's that word...oh yeah, he looked disappointed."

Law exchanged a worried look with the blonde, if Luffy had really heard their conversation then it would explain the behavior...just as the raven was about to leap out of his seat, the phone in his pocket started to vibrate.

Growling in annoyance Law pulled out the metallic object and answered it

"Where are you Trafalgar?" A low voice growled from the other end, surprising the said male.

"Smoker? I'm at home, why do you ask"

"Is Portgas with you? Or anyone from the family?"

"No... Why? Is something wrong?" Law asked, he was starting to get a nagging suspicion that something was not right

"I can't get in touch with the brat or even Akagami, I just called the house phone and no one answered, something isn't right."

"That can't be right, I just sent Luffy-ya home, what about their grandfather?"  
"He left last night saying he got a call from HQ, I'm at their house now, I'll check,"

"Lawsy~" Doflamingo sang as he waltzed in with Vergo and Drake, he stopped as he viewed Law expression, "Is something wrong?"

"Something's happen to Luffy-ya's family..."Law muttered, clenching his free hand

"What the fuck?!" Smoker snarled though the phone," there's no one here! But the house is in a mess!"

Law nearly snapped the device; Doflamingo quickly snatched it out of the other's grip and answered Smoker.

"Stay there and don't do anything!" The tall blonde ordered, "We'll be there in two minutes and I mean DON'T DO ANYTHING!"

"You can't reach here in two-"

Smoker's voice got cut off as Doflamingo ended the call and threw the device back to its owner.  
"Law, Vergo,Drake, let's go,"

"No wait!" Killer cut in, "Drake, you stay with Kid, I'll go,"

Drake raised an eyebrow but nodded, before Kid could say anything, all four of them vanished, leaving him with the muscular male.

_Today is going to be so awkward...but what happened to Luffy?_

* * *

Smoker walked around the room, carefully stepping of over the remains of what appeared to be the coffee table.

_Who in the world would have the strength to do so much damage to the house? Are those claw marks?_

Suddenly a loud crash resonated through the house; the teacher cursed his body tensing for a fight as he whirled around to face the source of the sound.

Standing in the exact same spot Garp did yesterday was the raven he had called earlier, Trafalgar Law.  
Smoker barely recognized male, his hair was tousled with bits of foliage stuck in the raven locks and... The white haired man blinked twice to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, Trafalgar's eyes were glowing, glazed with a mixture of anger and worry.

"Calm down Law!" killer huffed, appearing suddenly behind the raven, together with Doflamingo and Vergo.

"How the hell did you get here in two minutes?!" Smoker growled, he wasn't dumb, something was off about the brat, human's eyes do NOT glow, "what the hell are you?!"

"Fuffuffuffuffuffu, later we'll talk but now we have more urgent matters to attend to. "Doflamingo smirked

"Where is Luffy-ya? "Law snarled

"l don't know, when I arrived the door was open and the interior trashed," Smoker sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Law was panicking, he had never felt so afraid before, losing Luffy would be equivalent to the end of the world for him, and he would not be able to live with the guilt that he had let something happen to his mate. Just then, his nose caught the scent of something disturbingly familiar. With a growl, he ventured deeper into the house together with the two blondes. Smoker frowned as Trafalgar started sniffing around the room; this was getting too creepy, whatever these people were the teacher knew they weren't good news.

"That fucking house cat took Luffy-ya!" Law snarled, letting the intensity of his emotions power his bone chilling cry of outrage.

"Not to mention Akagami and that other boy," Doflamingo added, his face darkening in anger, "How dare that little brat come here...Just because he can't find my house."

"Portgas?! What house cat?!" Smoker asked, looking as confused as hell

"That's probably because the house is well protected and he can't just waltz into North blue from the West."

"Wha-oi WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! Smoker thundered, he didn't want to shout but he was getting really frustrated, he wanted to know what was happening this instant.

"Calm down Smoker, you want to find the other boy no? Are you ready to accept the consequences of coming with us?" Doflamingo asked

The white haired man stared at the blonde for several seconds trying to process the information that was just thrown to him; it was not until Law released an impatient growl that the teacher just babbled his choice.

"Excellent choice Smoker, Vergo if you don't mind assisting our new friend, we'll be heading to West Blue while making a quick stop in the North," Doflamingo smirked turning his back on the confused human.

Smoker blink once and suddenly Trafalgar was gone, blinking again, killer disappeared, Vergo walked him and delivery a swift blow to his neck without any warning, gasping in shock, his vision swam and he blacked out, the last thing he heard was 'it's for your own good'.

* * *

Law ran swiftly through the woods scattering herds of deer and stirring up miniature whirlwind with his speed, in the distance he could feel Killer following him but he was too focused on getting back to the house. When he saw the house in the distance, he leaped onto the trees and headed towards his opened bedroom window, reaching under his bed he pulled out a long object covered with a velvet black cloth, hastily removing the fabric, he jumped back onto the forest floor just as Killer returned.

"You're using _that_?!" Killer gaped at the Nodachi resting in Law's hands  
"What's wrong with using Kikoku? I'm going to direct that bloody fur ball!" Law snarled, gripping the black sheath tightly. "I'll kill him for taking Luffy-ya from me."

* * *

Pain...Overwhelming pain greeted Luffy as he started to stir from his unconscious state, his head was pounding like crazy, trying to move his arms to cradle his head, the teen found that he could not do so, as his blurred vision started to clear, he found himself starring at a pair of familiar faces.

"A-Ace...S-Shanks..." Luffy wheezed

"Oh god! Luffy! Are you alright?" Ace asked, struggling against his bounds trying to get closer to his younger brother

"I'm fine...W-What happened?"

"We got attacked at home, got knocked out cold, when you came home they must have ambushed you."  
Luffy vaguely remembered something Or someone knocking him on the head but the memories aren't too clear, footsteps signaled someone was approaching, lifting his head weakly, the raven haired teen found himself straight a tall yet slim, muscular man with arched eyebrows and a closed shaved goatee. He was dressed in a suit and for some reason a pigeon was resting on his shoulders, letting out soft coos.

The man's eyes reminded Luffy of something unpleasantly familiar, To his horror, the man Started changing in front of him, fingers became claws and spotted fur spotted all over his body.  
Ace and Shanks cursed and screamed While Luffy Starred at the smirking beast and started trembling, he could still remember the claws that dug into his arms, unconsciously shuddering at the memory, as the creature rose on two legs, flashed its razor sharp canines at the trio

"Remember me, human?"

* * *

**Firstly i apologize for this chapter being a bit short, I was kinda in a hurry..hehe, the next chapter is going to be better **

**Next i need you guys to give me your opinions on a few things, **

** Law change Luffy?**

**2. what happened to smoker?**

**3. what is Lucci gonna do?**

**It would help me tremendously, there is something else but i can't remember, oh well, never mind then, till next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okaayyyyy, before i start, i want to admit that this was written on impulse, meaning when the idea popped into my head, i just wrote it down, *sigh***

**after i wrote this chapter i was like, seriously? OMG..how did i even think of this...**

**word of caution, you might not like it, but read it anyway, p.s: no one died...yet...**

* * *

Chapter 24

The beast that stood before him was the same one that attacked him in the forest on Halloween; the spotted tail waved right to left as the owner regarded the human in front of him.

Ace and shanks were staring wide eyed as the creature, willing everything to be a dream, creatures like this do not exist, they are just legends and fairytales that were used to scare little children into behaving themselves, but yet in a matter of seconds, their believes were thrown out of the window as the leopard stood before them.

Luffy released a soft whimper, a spotted ear twitched at the sound and Lucci's smirk grew even wider, he could smell the fear scents coming off all three of the humans and his leopard was demanding blood,

"From the looks of it, you do remember me after all, I'm flattered." He drawled at the youngest raven, Luffy shivered as a chill went down his spine at the tone.

Ace and Shanks were a confused, just how did Luffy get mixed up with such bad company? The teen was always either with friends or at home stuffing his face with food.

_This isn't good, that thing looks like it's ready to devour something, what is it anyway?! _

The spotted tail moved towards the raven haired teen who desperately tried to escape unsuccessfully, the appendage wrapped itself around his waist and lifted Luffy until he was staring directly into the cold, emotionless eye of the leopard.

"Luffy!" Ace and Shanks shouted, Ace growled at the leopard, he didn't care it that thing wasn't human, all he wanted was to protect his brother, but despite his best efforts to free himself, the bonds didn't budge, leaving him feeling helpless.

"What do you want from me?" Luffy asked, his voice coming out stronger than he expected as he continued to struggle against the others' strong grip.

"I don't want anything from you, but I have unfinished business with your mate and his creator," Lucci smiled, "You see, Doflamingo has something I want and I'm determined to get a hold of it, taking you will allow me to kill two birds with one stone."

"Law won't lose to you! He beat you once he can do it again!" Luffy growled weakly, still struggling against the stupid tail.

"Hmph, l applauded your faith, but this time I've gathered the most talented shifters from the Grandline, not even they stand a chance,"

As he spoke, shadows emerged from behind the were leopard, the first to step into Luffy's line of sight was a familiar looking gray wolf, he snarled at the humans, flashing his canines, next to appear was a...giraffe, it looked kinda funny so the raven teen wasn't sure, it looked like a giraffe but at the same time it was Well...Square-ish looking. The pair was followed by a dog, a Dalmatian to be more exact, it merely snorted at the sight, moving to sit on a stack of crates behind the giraffe.

"Why don't you just force the location of the house from the kid? I'm pretty sure he's been there before," the wolf growled

"Well I suppose that saves time," Lucci replied," For Once, I'll follow your idea Jyabura..."

"Oi what do you mean force, don't you dare touch Luffy you overgrown fur ball!" Ace shouted  
Jyabura snarled ferociously before flashing in front of the freckled teen delivering a hard blow to his stomach, knocking all the air out of Ace's lungs and sending him flying into the concrete wall several meters behind.

''Ace!" Luffy cried, thrashing violently in the leopard's strong grip

"Let me maul him for that Lucci!" Jyabura hissed, his hackles rising

''Don't do anything unnecessary" Lucci growled

Lucci bared his teeth at the wolf warningly before stalking away into adjourning room, a few minutes later, much to Ace and Shank's horror, blood curdling screams echoed curdling screams echoed from the room.

"What are you doing to him?" Shanks demanded, struggling against his bonds, it was his duty to protect Luffy, what on earth is he doing still stunned from shock.

"Lucci is just persuading the Stupid brat in his own method," Jyabura smirking at the panicking pair

* * *

_**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere...**_

Smoker couldn't move, he felt weak, unable to control his muscles, all he could do was lay there, and he would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for the sudden excruciating pain that shot through his arm, the pain spread like wildfire through his entire body. Realizing his eyes were closed, he opened them only to find that everything was blurred like he was trying to see through thick fog, he closed his eyes once again, he didn't remember anything aside the sharp pain and some disgusting liquid forced down his throat.

The pain was bearable but he has never felt the burning heat scorching through his body, it was like he was running a really high fever. Through the fog, he could faintly hear voices speaking...

"If we don't hurry Luffy-ya and Ace-ya will be in danger! Lucci's not the type to sit patiently in his den and wait for something to happen..."

Smoker didn't hear the rest; the only thing that caught his attention was the name Ace.

Ace... portgas...D...Ace...!

The annoying brat that got on his nerves, he even managed to breakdown all the walls Smoker had built around himself and his heart. Everything suddenly came back, the house, Trafalgar Law, Doflamingo...what was he doing just lying here wasting time? The moment he remembered the freckled youth, he felt a burst of energy, he released a frustrated roar, digging his fingers into what felt like the earth of the forest floor.

His eyes opening to find a familiar blonde staring at him, the moment he opened his mouth to snarl at the other, some nasty tasting thing was stuffed into his mouth, forcing the male to chew and swallow, he glared questioning at the tall blonde before his expression melted into shock.

"Welcome to the family~" Doflamingo smirked, his mouth widening to show two sharp pointed canines protruding from his upper jaw.

* * *

"Just tell us where it is you damn brat!" Lucci growled, slamming the teen against the wall hearing it crack due to the force.

Luffy cried out as pain assaulted his senses, it was all he could do considering he was bound, he could feel something wet and sticky trickle down his neck and the metallic tang of blood filled the room.  
As he collapsed back onto the cold floor breathing heavily, Lucci growled in frustration.

_This kid Is so fucking Stubborn...no Wonder he is Trafalgar's mate, their practically a perfect match for each other, one is fucking annoying and the other as stubborn as a mule._

"I'm... not... telling...," Luffy managed to gasp through the haze of pain, he refuse to tell this cat where the house is even if it kills him, he will not betray Law or his family.

The leopard snarled and raked his claws over the front of Luffy's shirt, the teen screamed as claws made Contact with his skin, searing pain wracked the petite frame as red liquid flowed freely from the huge gash in his chest. With his claws soaked in blood, Lucci pinned Luffy to the wall by his neck . The petite raven's bonds were cut but his hands were hanging uselessly by his sides, is body ached and he finds the strength to lift them, his legs were pretty much in the same condition except he couldn't feel his left leg, after a particularly loud snap.

"Why do you protect them? They are monsters, creatures that kill to live, if we killed the damn bloodsucker, you would be free of them."

Luffy hated himself for being so weak, he couldn't even retaliate, much less hurt the damn beast.

"They are...a...million... times better... than you..." Luffy gasped as sharp claws dug into his neck, "You're...the...monsters..."

Luffy's heart clenched uncomfortably as the leopard's eyes darkened with anger and his upper lip curled up to reveal the long canines, a snarl rumbling out of his throat. The last thing Luffy saw was flash of white and explosion of pain from his neck to his chest, before the darkness claimed his consciousness.

* * *

Ace panted heavily, being pinned under the giraffe's massive hoof didn't help, Shanks was being held down by the Dalmatian, their bonds had broken earlier and the freckled teen was trying to shove the leg of his chest, which in the creature's opinion was a pathetic effort.

"Get off! what are you doing with Luffy!" Ace screamed his voice hoarse and throat burning

"Let him go!" Shanks growled, thrashing under the weight of the dog above him.

Ace flinched as another One of Luffy's pained filled screams bounced off the Walls of the dark building; He struggled harder and somehow had managed to sink his teeth into the leg, causing the giraffe to screech in pain, releasing the teen beneath him. Scrambling to his feet, Ace made a mad dash for the other room, but before he could even move a few feet, a huge mass of fur tackled him to the ground, smashing his skull into the floor.

"Keep your hold on the human Kaku!" The Grey wolf roared,

"I couldn't help it Jyabura," Kaku whined, shaking his hoof, trying to disperse the pain, "the brat bit me."

"Maybe I should kill you," Jyabura smirked lifting Ace by the neck and lifting him into the air.

Blood trickled from the teen's forehead from an open wound as he wheezed and gasped from the pain, his body was becoming weak and his muscles were not listening to him.

As wolf applied more pressure on the human's neck, he could hear the human's breathing growing more and more ragged and his gasping growing louder and louder, grinning in satisfaction and ignoring the annoying shouts coming from the red haired man behind him. He was about to apply enough pressure to snap the neck when there was a loud explosion followed, concrete debris flew everyone causing the wolf to leap out of the way, wisps of smoke flooded the room, obscuring all the were-creatures sight and smell.

Jyabura growled in surprised as the smoke cleared to reveal a group of very pissed looking vampires, mainly Trafalgar Law and...who the fuck is that guy!?

* * *

Lucci's head snapped up as the loud bang echoed through the entire building and smirked.

_So...They finally arrived...tool them long enough..._

His nose detected something different but he brushed it aside and looked down at the unconscious and bleeding teen at his paws. With his claws covered in blood, he couldn't help but feel a rush of satisfaction at his handy work. He knew a vampire's mate meant everything to them, their life, their love, killing one mate could easily cripple the other mentally, meaning they would lose their will to live, if he killed Luffy, taking out Trafalgar Law would be as easy as snapping a twig into two.

However, Lucci had other plans for the teen, he wanted to take Luffy as his mate, the boy's spunk would be most entertaining, and he would enjoy playing with him.

Being a shifter had its pros and cons, the good thing is that they are able to choose their mates but the downside is that they aren't able to eat the devil's fruit, because their shifter ability was already considered to be some sort of fruit ability already.

It didn't matter to Lucci that the enemy had the devil fruits ability, with the number of shifters he had under him, a few vampires wouldn't be a problem.

He turned and headed towards the source of the explosion, leaving Luffy to lie on the cold floor, he didn't bother to at least stem the bleeding, if the boys died before he got back, it just means he wasn't worth the time.

When he returned to the main room, he was surprised to see the entire room cloaked in smoke, in the center of the room was the other two humans and Jyabura. To his utter shock, a fist formed from the smoke and delivered a solid punch to the wolf, sending the beast flying backwards towards him howling in pain.

* * *

Ace stared at the newcomers, Trafalgar Law? Donquixote Doflamingo? Killer and is that Smoker? The freckled male almost didn't recognize the male, he looked stronger more muscular, his eyes were glowing an eerie red, not to mention hotter. Smoker was looking pissed, more than Ace has ever seen before; he was standing beside an equal pissed Trafalgar Law, who was wielding a long katana like object. Doflamingo was cackling madly about getting the party started while Killer was quietly observing the crowd as if assessing the situation.

Smoker's red eyes narrowed at the wolf that was currently holding the freckled teen by the neck, energy surged through him and the smoke started billowing wildly.

"S-Sm-o-ker!" Ace wheezed, as the Dalmatian launched himself at the male with a growl

Before the dog even reached his target, it was grabbed in midair by Law who sink his teeth into the shifter's jugular causing it to cry out in pain, before slamming the spotted dog into the concrete floor creating a massive crater with the force of the impact.

Shanks and Ace gaped in horror as Law released a ferocious snarl, showing his elongated canines, before landing lightly on the balls off his feet beside the fallen enemy.

"WHERE IS HE?" Law snarled, his slim fingers grasping his katana tightly

"Release him," Smoker said flatly, Ace's charcoal eyes widened in shock as he realized that the smoke first filling the room was coming from the white haired man.

"Kaku!" Jyabura barked, not releasing his grip on the human's neck.

The giraffe swung his leg at Smoker only to have it go right through the man, Jyabura dropped the kid and Kaku leapt back in shock.

_Since when did Doflamingo have logia type in his family? I'm pretty sure they were all paramecia's...whatever the case we're in deep shit...logias are bad news...we don't have the capability to fight them...paramecias_

"How do you like our new member?" Doflamingo cackled

"Shut up Doflamingo, I'm not done dealing with you yet!" Smoker snapped, throwing a scowling glare at the blonde.

The white haired then dissolved into a mass of smoke, mixing with the smoke which have already covered the entire room, in a flash, he threw a punch which came from the smoke, solidifying into a fist, at the wolf who was caught off guard, sending him flying backwards right into a roaring leopard.

* * *

**SMOKER! WHAT DID I DO?!OMG**

**i just killed myself...this plot is giving me a headache yet it's so fun to write...**

**i figured since i was gonna turn Luffy, i couldn't separate him and Ace so...this is what I came up with at 1 am in the morning,**

**this is also what happens when you're writing in between breaks at my part-time job. lol,**

**honestly dear readers, how many of you actually liked it, despite it being totally unexpected? i hope you liked it...*crossing fingers***

**the next chapter will be out hopefully by next week! Till then, drop me a review if you got the time. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the next chapter as promised :) **

**I hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

Chapter 25

Lucci snarled and leapt out the way as Jyabura crashed landed on to the ground with a painful howl, how the fuck did that happen? Jyabura was one of the strongest shifters he knew, second to only him of course, and he was being beaten up by a mere fledgling?

"Get Up!" Lucci snarled at the coughing ball of fur, "You're letting a newbie thrash you?!"

"Don't be a fool Lucci...We can't beat a logia type...""We can and we will!" Lucci roared, he refuse to lose a second time to these interior creatures, "Kaku, Jyabura, get up!"

Lucci's tail swished violently behind him, he flexed his claws and growled, hesitantly, Kaku regained his battle stance and Jyabura crouched, digging his claws into the concrete. The leopard tensed his muscles and leapt towards the group of vampires while Jyabura aimed for two humans with Kaku acting as backup.

Law was beyond angry, the moment Lucci had entered the room, the sweet smell of Luffy's blood assaulted his senses, he saw the cat's paws matted with blood and he snapped.

"Room!"

A blue sphere appeared surrounding all the three beasts in its blue hue, Lucci's eyes widened in realization, he barely had the time to throw himself out of the circle before Law unsheathed his katana and sliced his comrades into pieces, leaving them helpless and alive.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MATE!"

Shanks was feeling faint, he wanted to knock himself out and hope this was all a dream, first they were kidnapped by weird were-animals or something, then their boss started torturing Luffy, making him feel like an absolute failure of a godfather.

Then Smoker came with his boss, whose entire family turned out to be some other race of supernatural creatures with sharp pointy teeth and now starts some rivalry battle which somehow involves Luffy. Yep he felt like fainting.

"What do you think Trafalgar?" Lucci smirked

Law snarled, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel cold dread seeping into his veins.

_No... Nothing happened to Luffy-ya...nothing should happen...no..._

Law extended his room to envelope the massive cat and swung his blade slashing anything that made contact with the katana. However his blade bore hesitation, worry and denial dulled his attacks, Lucci saw this and dodged the incoming attacks with relative ease, taking advantage of Law's weakness.

Killer narrowed his eyes as Law's attacks failed to hit their targets, amongst the dust, the multi-colored orbs spotted another entrance, taking advantage of the chaos in the room, he moved towards door. Half way there a huge snake dropped from the ceiling and hissed at the blonde furiously, poison dripping from its huge fangs. He leapt out of the way as the huge reptile launched herself at Killer, but before she reached the blonde, the snake froze in mid movement, unable to move in any way.

Red and green orbs shifted to the other blonde in the room who was wiggling his fingers and grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"I don't appreciate my cute little children being attacked," Doflamingo smirked at the snake, Killer's eye twitched at that,

_Children...urgh... That's creepy..._

"Sandersonia!" Jyabura growled, he struggled within the sphere but he couldn't move and inch, he remained in pieces and unable to do anything.

"Why don't you stay a there a little while, huh? We need to do something first and puppy...don't you have yourself to worry about?"

Killer snorted lightly, at least someone seems to be enjoying himself, he turned and headed to his original location, as he entered the next wing a loud boom resonated thorough the entire structure, causing the blonde to pause for a moment.

_I hope everything is alright..._

As he turned a corner, he froze...blood... Too much blood...

Luffy was lying facing upwards in a pool of his own blood, his skin was deathly pale almost like a sheet of paper. Cuts and bruises marked his once tanned and flawless skin, however the most prominent wound was the huge gash on his chest and the bite marks on the human's neck, Killer feared they were too late; the teen had a small chance of being alive after such extensive damage to the body...

A faint thumping, snapped the panicking blonde out of his thoughts, it was so faint that even the enhanced hearing of a vampire had trouble picking up, to Killer's utter relief; the softest thump indicated that the teen still could be saved... The catch was that only his mate could save him, especially if he has fed from him before, however Law seemed to be a little preoccupied with Lucci.

"He has gotta get his priorities straight..."Killer muttered viciously dashing back to the main area, every second counts; every second brings Law's mate closer to death.

Law snarled in frustration and Lucci's smirked grew even wider, the leopard seemed to be able to dodge his moves without much effortlessly.

When Lucci launched himself at Law, the tanned vampire also did the same, baring his canines at the feline, but before they could crash into each other, plumes of smoke intercepted them. One plume smoke punched Lucci, while another pushed Law back to the ground.

"What are you doing Smoker-ya!" Law hissed, his slate colored orbs narrowing at the white haired man.  
Just as he was about to slice the smoke man with his haki infused nodachi, Killer grabbed his arm, Law spun and glared hard at the blonde, gritting his teeth.  
"Killer-ya wha-"

"Luffy is dying," Killer stated flatly, Law's eyes widened

_No...no...no...no..._

"What?! Luffy!" Ace screamed, struggling to his feet, Shanks was also struggling to his feet and was about to dash to where Luffy is, but their movements were sluggish and slow from the damage they had taken earlier.

"What is more important, your mate or Lucci?" Killer demanded, digging his fingers into Law's arm.  
Before the humans could move a muscle, Law was gone; leaving only a cloud of dust behind, the blue film surrounding the other shifters disappeared.

Shanks glared at tall blonde who was having fun making the snake slam herself into the nearby wall, Doflamingo grinned sadistically.

"What the hell is a mate?"

* * *

"Luffy-ya!"

Law appeared beside the mauled body of his mate letting out a cry of horror. His mate was lying motionless with a quickly fading pulse to indicate he still had a chance of survival.

Quickly but gently he cradled the teen to his chest, without hesitation, the tanned vampire sunk his fangs into his own wrist ignoring the sharp pain that shot up his arm. Drawing blood from himself, he then pressed his lips against Luffy's cold ones, as they parted, Law released his own blood into the other's mouth, praying it would work and it wasn't too late to save the teen, he didn't need to take any blood as he had already done that recently, the blood would last about half a moon before more blood need to be taken if a change was to take place.

A jolt left the human as the red liquid trickled down his throat, no matter how dreadful he felt, Luffy wouldn't have the strength to thrash around, in his state Law doubt he could even feel the burning sensation unlike Smoker who was physically perfect at the point of his change. Even with vampiric blood doing its work, it will still take a miracle to save the raven haired teen.

Laying Luffy gently back down onto the ground, he had done what is to be done, all he can do now is pray that Luffy would make it.

Something crashing through the nearby wall forced Law's gaze away from his mate to the commotion. Killer forced his way out from a pile of rubble sporting a gash at the side of his cheek and his chest, not deep enough to cause major bleeding.

"Don't get cocky just because you nicked me you house cat!" The blonde hissed, crouching and launching himself at the feline.

Law got up, he didn't know whether Luffy would make it of not but his mate is still vulnerable at this point of time, he still needed to protect the teen.

He pushed himself towards the leopard snarling and drawing his nodachi once again, he couldn't use his powers in as it might affect Killer as well, but his swordsmanship was not sloppy. He swung his blade skillfully towards the feline, forcing Lucci to move backwards. The shifter snarled and whipped his claws at the tanned vampire only to have his attacked blocked by the blonde who was wielding blades on his wrists. The duo doesn't speak but their movements are in perfect sync, Law knows they have an advantage after fighting with Killer for so long; he has already familiarized himself with the blonde's fighting style.

Distracted by Killer, Lucci barely had the time to dodge a slash by the vampire, earning him a long but shallow cut across the chest, the wound left a permanent cut on the body as Law's blade was no ordinary blade, the special metal caused wounds that the special healing ability of the shifters to be ineffective.

_I can't beat these two bloodsuckers….but I just need to wait a while longer…as long as I can lure them further from the human, my plan will still work….I no longer have any use for that dying human, I can always find some other toy to play with…_

"Come on Trafalgar, is that all you got?" Lucci taunted, despite panting heavily, keeping a tense posture

"For someone who is being pushed back, you're talking awfully cocky," Law hissed, raising Kikoku preparing for another strike.

Lucci leaps backwards until he stood at the hole created by Killer when he crashed through the wall earlier, just as he was going to taunt the vampire further, he smelt a new scent, a human scent, and one that every supernatural creature knew, even Law paused and gave a cautious sniff.

Turning to face the new scent, Lucci bristled instantly as his gaze was met with unwavering sharp eyes.

* * *

Smoker was having a hard time trying to keep the attention of Jyabura and Kaku who had managed to piece themselves back together; the two animals kept taking turns to attack the smoke man, although it didn't hurt Smoker, more than once he was distracted by one of the shifters while the other would go for Ace and Shanks. More than once he would have to abandon trying to take down one to protect the humans; this gave the shifters time to recover. He was getting pissed on a record high level, and the bloody bird was of no help, he was still playing with the snake.

This time however, Jyabura had managed to keep Smoker busy longer than usual, the wolf had intercepted the logia's movements using the other's inexperience and his speed, the white haired man didn't realize the giraffe going after Ace until he heard the teen scream.

"SMOKER!" Ace shrieked, grabbing Shanks arm tightly, his dark eyes wide with terror.

"Ace!"

Smoker's heart clenched as he realized that he wasn't going to make on time.

Just before Kaku landed a death blow on the teen, a wave of compressed air sliced thorough the wall with ease and hit Kaku in midair, sending the giraffe flying. Crimson drops splattered onto the floor as the shifter landed with a dull thud on the ground.

"Well well...no one waited for me? How rude considering I was invited as well..."

Shanks spun his head towards the voice, his jaw dropped in absolute horror, as the dust cleared to reveal a pair of piercing yellow orbs, he fainted, leaving Ace to gawk.

Jyabura cursed, of all the humans in the Grandline, this man was the only one that posed a real threat, not just to shifters but all supernatural creatures alike, a hunter.

"Took ya long enough," Doflamingo mused, "What? Couldn't find the place?"

"No, I had to distract my son to get my gear, apparently he's smarter than he looks and I NEVER get lost,"

"You mean that oversized sword of yours; seriously, I don't understand how you hide that thing." Doflamingo snorted,

Golden eyes shifted to the beast that stood a short distance away, dark eyes were wide with horror, fur bristled violently and claws twitched, a name was spat from the feline like deadly poison.

"Hawk-eye..."

* * *

**this chapter is kinda short sorry about that**

**believe it or not i actually had a writer's block half way through this chapter, sigh and i came up with this crazy idea while riding a cruise ship LOL.**

**so what do you think? i adding more and more weird stuff inside that seems absolutely ridiculous...*sigh***


End file.
